dernière année, dernières chances
by Cwellere
Summary: Elle l'a tjs haït Cela fait maintenant 4 ans qu'il tente en vain de la séduire, cette année est sa dernière chance. Bon je sais c nul com résumé mais venez voir si vous n'avez pas peur d'attendre 3000 ans entre chaque post mdr ! FICTION TERMINEE !
1. 1prélude

**Auteur :** moi (lyrina black) pk black ? Mais enfin psk c mon mari ! lool !

**Personnages :** ben les maraudeurs plus quelques autres (qui ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ! bouuuhh)

**N.A. :** alors ceci n'est que le prélude de l'histoire, car je n'est pas encore totalement fini d'écrire le premier chapitre. Donc ne vous étonnez pas c'est très très court, mais c'est une sorte d'avant goût, si on peut dire… j'espère que cet extrait va vous plaire, mais que ce soit le cas ou pas, REVIEWEZ !

_PRELUDE :_

Il se promenait tranquillement le long du chemin de traverse, lorsque tout un groupe de sorciers – des touristes français, à son avis – sur précipita sur lui pour quémander des autographes. Le jeune joueur de quidditch (en professionnel s'il vous plaît) s'empara des premiers papiers et commença à signer avec une grande lassitude. Finalement, pensa-t-il, être célèbre n'est pas si drôle que ça. Je ne le souhaite à aucun de mes futurs enfants…

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, stylo en l'air, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'est impossible, se dit-il, ça n'est pas vrai, ça ne PEUT PAS être vrai !

Il venait d'apercevoir, sortant de la boutique de vêtements _Rapiéça_, Severus Rogue déguisé en canari, au bras de celle qui semblait être sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas tant le costume de canari qui choqua le jeune homme – si Rogue tenait à se rendre ridicule tant mieux, cela lui éviterait d'avoir à se salir les mains en le faisant lui-même. Non, ce qui le mit dans un état de folie pure, c'était que la petite amie en question, celle qui regardait Servilus amoureusement et l'embrassait avec passion, n'était autre qu'une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts du nom de Lily Evans.

Le jeune attrapeur ne se rendit plus compte de ce qu'il faisait à partir du moment où son ennemi de toujours glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille, quelque chose qui la fit éclater d'un rire cristallin que lui-même n'avait jamais pu lui arracher il ne savait plus qu'une seule chose : il voulait le faire souffrir, lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter ou qu'il en crève. Tout bien réfléchit, la deuxième issue était la plus séduisante. Alors il leva sa baguette magique vers celui qu'il haïssait et s'écria : _ENDOLORIS !_

James Potter se réveilla en sursaut.


	2. 2 retour à Poudlard

Bon, voici la suite de mon magnifique prélude **; D **... appréciez !

**RETOUR VERS POUDLARD :**

_« Alors il leva sa baguette magique vers celui qu'il haïssait et s'écria : ENDOLORIS !_

_James Potter se réveilla en sursaut. »_

Où était-il ? Le jour qui commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux de sa chambre redessina peu à peu les contours de sa… ouf ! de sa chambre.

Il se mit alors à penser à son rêve. Que voulait-il dire ? Certainement qu'il voulait devenir attrapeur professionnel, mais en aucun cas avoir des groupies collées à ses basques…

Quelle était la suite de son rêve déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir et se mit donc à penser à autre chose.

Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui mais quoi ?

Oh merde ! La rentrée ! Quelle heure était-il ? Il allait encore être en retard. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il manquait de rater le Poudlard Express.

Il posa un pied par terre et trouva le sol de sa chambre étrangement mou et irrégulier. Il tâtonna du pied quelques instants avant de se souvenir que Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, dormait sur un matelas à côté de son lit, comme tous les étés depuis maintenant deux ans.

Alors il l'enjamba et commença à le secouer fortement en hurlant son nom pour le réveiller :

SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! Sirius, nom de Dieu lève-toi sac-à-puces il est déjà 10heures !

Mais celui-ci continuait à dormir profondément.

PATMOL REVEILLE-TOI BORDEL ! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant on va vraiment louper le train cette fois-ci… ENERVATUM !

James avait brandi sa baguette et jeter un sortilège à son ami dans l'espoir de le réveiller enfin. Il faut croire que ce fut efficace car Sirius ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

tout va bien les garçons ? J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis montée voir ce qui se pass… QUOI ? VOUS ETES ENCORE AU LIT ? MAIS VOUS VOULEZ DEFINITIVEMENT RATER VOTRE TRAIN OU QUOI ?

mais… tenta James

DEPECHEZ-VOUS-DE-VOUS-PREPARER-OU-CA-VA-BARDER !

Et la porte se referma sur la colère de madame Potter.

pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant Cornedrue ?

pour la bonne et simple raison que je viens juste de me réveiller moi-même, mon cher Patmol.

Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillé avant ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

James soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea (très) rapidement vers la salle de bain, sachant parfaitement que si jamais Sirius y arrivait avant lui, il lui faudrait attendre au moins une demi-heure pour pouvoir en disposer. Une classe comme la mienne ça s'entretient, disait-il souvent pour se défendre…

À 11 heures moins 5, les deux amis franchirent la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Une fois encore, ils avaient failli rater le train qui, chaque année, conduisait tous les élèves à la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Celui-ci commença à siffler le départ et les deux adolescents se hâtèrent de monter à bord. James était dans un tel état d'excitation et de nervosité, qu'il avait déjà manqué de tuer trois élèves en faisant léviter sa valise le long du couloir. Il regardait sans cesse dans toutes les directions, comme pour chercher quelqu'un. Après avoir été à moitié assommé par la « valise-tueuse » de son ami, Sirius le railla :

Cornedrue, si jamais c'est Lunard et Queudver que tu cherches avec tant d'ardeur, ce dont je me permets de douter fortement, ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de me tuer, je viens de les trouver !

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de relever le sarcasme et ne parut même pas l'avoir entendu. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent avec fracas.

Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, leurs deux meilleurs amis, se levèrent pour les aider à mettre leurs valises dans les soutes à bagages. Tous quatre formaient le groupe des maraudeurs, très célèbres pour leur goût très prononcé en matière de farces, leur manque de respect pour tout ce qui concerne le règlement, mais aussi leurs capacités magiques exceptionnelles. Leur bande était sans nul doute la plus crainte, respectée et admirée de toute l'école, et ce depuis la fin de leur première année.

James ? à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Rémus

Voyons Lunard ! est-ce réellement la peine de poser la question ? à quoi voudrais-tu donc qu'il pense ? lui répondit Sirius, ironique

Il pense à quoi ?

Enfin Peter, es-tu donc si bête ? tu ne le fréquentes pas assez pour savoir que la seule chose qui peut mettre Cornedrue dans un état de léthargie pareil, c'est Evans ? dit-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant

Evans ? où ça ?

En entendant le nom de la jeune fille, James sembla être immédiatement redescendu sur terre. Mais voyant que ses amis se moquaient de lui, il décida de renoncer à se replonger des ses rêveries pour participer à l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan destiné à ridiculiser les Serpentars.

Vous êtes absolument sûres de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

Mais oui ! je t'assure que je ne l'ai vu ni sur le quai ni dans le train, alors arrête de paniquer comme ça Lily…

Tu es certaine Mèl ?

Oh Mèl laisse tomber. De toutes façons elle va encore passer l'année à regarder dans tous les sens pour être sûre de ne pas croiser le chemin de Potter !

Aarrgg ! ne prononce pas son nom Zof ! ça va l'attirer !

Arrête de nous jouer ta parano Lil', ça devient lourd, presque que plus que lui – si je t'assure ! ajouta-t-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester - on ne l'a pas vu sur le quai, ce qui signifie qu'il était en retard et qu'il a dû monter dans un des derniers compartiments. Et puis tu auras bien assez le temps de stresser cette année à cause des ASPICS !

Oui ! vous avez raison ! et puis si on ne l'a pas vu ça veut peut-être dire qu'il à raté le train ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Ou mieux encore : il est peut-être mort !

Lily Evans tentait désespérément de se cacher sous son siège, en entendant une bande de garçons particulièrement bruyants passer dans le couloir. Pour peu que ce soit les maraudeurs, elle ne voulait pas être repérée par Potter. Ses deux meilleures amies, Méline Shift et Zoffanie Lorans, avaient bien tenté, en quatrième année, de la raisonner mais rien ne pouvait effacer la haine qu'elle ressentait pour ce crétin prétentieux et arrogant comme pas deux ! Si en fait il y en avait bien un deuxième identique : Black. Quel abruti celui-là aussi ! Les deux réunis étaient presque aussi désagréables que des Serpentards… Potter la harcelait depuis leur troisième année d'études, prétendant être amoureux d'elle. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir avec d'autres filles ; mais elle devait admettre pour sa défense qu'une fois qu'elle lui avait dit sa façon de penser, il avait cesser de sortir avec d'autres élèves de l'école, pour consacrer entièrement son temps libre à tenter, en vain, de la séduire, au grand damne de Black… et d'elle-même ! Elle avait encore une fois perdu une occasion de se taire.

Cependant, elle trouvait que depuis l'année dernière, il devenait beaucoup plus supportable, ce qui le rendait encore plus exaspérant ! Elle était bien consciente qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'attirer un regard bienveillant de sa part, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : sa simple présence suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un petit copain pour lui éviter de penser à lui sans cesse, mais non ! Parce que s'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle haïssait James, tout le monde savait également que ce dernier était fou amoureux d'elle ; par conséquent, aucun garçon ne voulait se risquer à effectuer une tentative d'approche « rapprochée », sous peine de subir les foudres de Potter…

Lily grogna un « espèce de crétin fini » à peine audible puis se remit à écouter ses amies qui parlaient avidement des sélections pour les nouveaux joueurs de quidditch, et commença à s'habiller.

Les maraudeurs discutaient avec animation de leur plan quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la bande de Serpentards. Elle était composée, pour leur plus grand malheur, de Lucius Malefoy, Régulus Black (le frère de Sirius et suiveur de la bande), d'autres abrutis au « sang-pur » et… Severus Rogue. Le plus étonnant était que Sirius n'était pas celui qui le haïssait le plus. Pourtant il était son cousin et donc par conséquent, il aurait dû lui vouer une haine sans fin, comme à tout ce qui se rapporte à sa famille. Mais c'était James qui le supportait le moins ; ces deux-là s'étaient haït à la seconde même où leur regard s'étaient croisé.

oh regardez ! s'écria Sirius, des parasites !

la ferme Black ! tu n'es qu'une larve visqueuse !

oh mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances Malefoy, ces deux longs mois sans toi ont été d'un ennui mortel : comprend moi, je n'avais personne à martyriser… cependant, je trouve que tu t'es largement ramolli. « larve visqueuse », c'est pas terrible comme entrée en matière !

je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec un traître-à-son-sang comme toi et tu m'en vois plus que satisfait. Je suis juste venu te prévenir que tu n'as pas intérêt à nous chercher des noises cette année Black… ça vaut pour vous aussi Potter et Lupin. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de te le dire « Petitgros » étant donné que tu ne serais pas capable de lancer un sort correctement même si ta vie en dépendait…

Malefoy si nous devions venir te chercher quelque chose, ce serait plutôt des poux, répliqua calmement Rémus.

Gaffe à toi Lupin, il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles si tu continues…

Et ce dernier avertissement, le groupe de « persifleurs », comme les appelait James, s'en retourna dans son compartiment.

ils ont vraiment rien dans le crâne ces Serpentards ! Comme s'ils allaient nous faire peur avec leurs stupides menaces ! rigola Sirius

mouais, bon, si on en revenait à notre stratégie ? suggéra Rémus que ces joutes orales avaient bien du mal à faire rire en ce moment

oui, c'est vrai… donc qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? ah oui ! donc, ce soir on va voir les elfes de maison en cuisines, et on leur demande de mettre du vomitarius dans le petit-déjeuner des Serpentards. Ensuite Peeves devra leur bloquer le passage du couloir nord-est et avec le détour, ils tomberont sur…

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le train commençait déjà à ralentir et aucun d'eux n'avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier, uniforme de rigueur à l'école. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta et les quatre amis s'écrièrent d'une même voix : _locomotor barda_

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent assis dans les calèches tirées par des sortes de chevaux, mais qui n'étaient visibles uniquement pour ceux avaient vu mourir quelqu'un. Les premières années se dirigèrent alors vers les barques pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne tomberait dedans cette année…

Mais il faut croire que la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous, car lorsque les anciens élèves furent attablés, le groupe de premières années pénétra dans la grande salle, on put remarquer qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. En passant devant leur table, le professeur McGonagall regarda les maraudeurs avec insistance, d'un œil plus que soupçonneux. Elle ne dit rien, mais il était parfaitement clair qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins… en effet, depuis quelques années, l'une des barques se retournait toute seule durant la traversée de début d'année. Cela n'avait bien entendu jamais été prouvé, mais chacun des professeurs savait pertinemment que les maraudeurs n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais comme à leur habitude, ceux-ci prenaient un air faussement innocent et outré à chaque fois que quelqu'un leur en parlait.

Le Choixpeau magique fut apporté sur le tabouret certainement aussi vieux que lui, ce qui n'était peu dire. Il alors entonna sa chanson. Cette année, il avait choisit d'inciter les élèves à combattre la peur qui régnait au-dehors (provoquée par un mage noir qui montait en puissance) par le rire. Sur ces mots, les quatre amis, se regardèrent d'un air complice qui n'échappa à pas personne, et surtout pas à Lily Evans, qui n'en avait rien perdu. A la fin de la chanson, toute la salle applaudit et la cérémonie de la répartition commença enfin.

Les conversations allaient bon train, mais lorsque Dumbledor se leva, tout le monde se tut.

mes chers élèves, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Ensuite, je me permettrais d'apprendre aux nouveaux élèves que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas malvenu que certains de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent également. M. Rusard me signale de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits sera dorénavant non seulement exposée dans son bureau, mais également sur les tableaux d'affichage des salles communes. Sur ces précieuses informations, je vais vous laissez savourer les délicieux mets que nos cuisiniers se sont chargé de préparer ! Bon appétit à tous ! s'exclama le directeur.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de la forêt interdite, les maraudeurs ne furent pas surpris de voir la plupart des regards se tourner vers eux.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, du moins pour la majorité des élèves, puisque les assiettes de certains Serpentards se mirent à léviter, essayant de les décapiter.

Après ce délicieux repas, tous les élèves se levèrent et les préfets de chaque maison appelèrent les premières années à les suivre jusqu'aux salles communes. Les Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers la tour est, les Serdaigles vers la tour ouest, les Serpentards vers la tour sud, et enfin les Griffondors vers la tour nord. Lorsque Lily passa à proximité de Rémus, elle lui dit :

- Rémus, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement : j'ai surpris votre petit regard quand le choixpeau a parler de s'amuser. Et je tiens à te prévenir – parce que tu as beau être un maraudeur, tu restes le plus supportable des quatre – que j'ai toléré ces stupidités les années passées, bien que tu étais préfet, mais cette année, ça ne passera pas pour la bonne raison que tu es préfet EN CHEF !

Et elle tourna les talons pour retourner appeler les plus jeunes élèves, ceux dont Rémus essayait d'attirer l'attention à coup de : « eh les demies-portions ! C'est par là que ça se passe ! Vous avez comprit bande de nains ? Youhou ! »

Lorsque James et Sirius revinrent des cuisines, Rémus et Petre dormaient déjà depuis deux bonnes heures. Ils étaient tellement fatigués, qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama et James s'écroula sur son lit, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond aussitôt.

Dieu que c'était bon d'être de retour, se dit Sirius dans une dernière pensée…

**N.A. :** vila ça y est ! j'ai fini le premier chapitre.

Je voulai dire merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous avez autant aimé la suite ! alors laissez vous com, REVIEWEZ !

**_Kritari :_** j'ai suivi ton conseil voila c pa con kan mm cke tu di ! lool !


	3. 3 Dieu que les profs sont cruels

**N.A. : **je tiens tout d'abord à me confondre en lamentables excuses d'avance pour tous ceux qui aiment bien Lily, mais elle va souffrir pdt tout ce chapitre. (Niark niark niark )

_**DIEU QUE LES PROFS SONT CRUELS :**_

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école fut réveillée par une sonnerie stridente émanant du rez-de-chaussée. Alerté par ce réveil sonore pour le moins inhabituel, tout le monde se leva précipitamment, pour aller voir la cause de ce vacarme. Lily, qui était déjà levée, fut une des premières personnes à arriver sur place et donc à apercevoir le concierge sortir de sa loge l'air furibond. En effet, la sonnerie provenait de son bureau… on vit alors le professeur Dumbledor arriver en courant et exiger des explications quant à toute cette agitation. Rusard avait en fait installé dans sa loge une alarme à détecteur de mouvement, une invention moldue très efficace selon lui, pour empêcher les élève d'y rentrer. Estimant en avoir assez vu, Lily fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle, lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose d'invisible et de très volumineux.

mais nom de Dieu fais attention à où tu marches espèce d'andouille, t'es rentré dans Evans ! Chuchota une voix

qui est là ? Demanda Lily, croyant à juste titre avoir entendu des voix.

Ah bah c'est malin ça elle nous a entendu à cause de toi !

A cause de moi ?

bon aller avance maintenant on n'a pas que ça à faire, reprit la voix

qui est là ? répéta alors la jeune fille, répondez ça n'est pas drôle !

mais elle nous a vu ça ne sert plus à rien de s'enfuir

réfléchis 2 minutes : elle ne peut pas nous avoir vu étant donné que nous sommes invisibles ! murmura quelqu'un

bon moi j'en ai marre je sort de là-dessous !

Et d'un geste, Rémus apparut en retirant la cape. Lily poussa alors un petit cri de surprise, en voyant apparaître le maraudeur de nul part. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les deux voix qu'elle entendait lui étaient si familières : ce devait être Potter et Black… mais quand ils apparurent à leur tour, elle ne put s'empêcher de couiner, pour la plus grande exaspération de Sirius.

Mumus, je trouve ce que tu viens de faire particulièrement stupide…

Pardon Cornedrue mais premièrement je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait stupide d'empêcher Evans de croire qu'elle est cinglée parce qu'elle entend des voix, et deuxièmement, cesse de m'appeler "Mumus" ça devient parfaitement ridicule !

Mais, reprit Sirius, elle est préfète en chef ! Et comme elle n'a pas volé son insigne – contrairement à toi – elle va s'empresser d'aller nous dénoncer !

Bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prend-tu ? s'indigna celle-ci

Je te prends pour ce que tu es Evans. C'est-à-dire : une première-de-la-classe-préfète-en-chef-ret-enquiquineuse-de-première-catégorie. Répliqua-t-il

Patmol fait gaffe à ce que tu dis… gronda James, visiblement très mécontent

Potter, quand j'aurais besoin d'un porte-parole, je te ferais signe, c'est compris ?

Hum…

Bien, maintenant, même si je n'ai pas l'intention de vous balancer, pour l'UNIQUE raison que cela ferait perdre beaucoup trop de points à Griffondor, comme tu l'as si justement dit, Black, je suis préfète en chef et j'exige des explications.

Non mais écoutez-la : elle exige en plus ! quand je te disais que cette fille est beaucoup trop fayote et sainte-nitouche pour toi Jamesie, je ne plaisantais pas…

Pour une fois, James ne releva pas, ce dont Lily fut profondément vexée, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Elle sainte-nitouche et fayote ? meuh non, il devait confondre…

Black, si tu essaye de faire en sorte que je te déteste autant que Potter, je te rassure, c'est bien parti…

Rémus, dans le but essentiel de faire taire ses deux meilleurs amis, entreprit d'expliquer à Lily comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation… l'année passée, Rusard leur avait confisqué un flacon de potion de brouillard d'empestine, qu'ils avaient mit quatre mois à faire parvenir à maturation. Ayant pour projet de s'en servir rapidement, ils voulaient le récupérer et avaient donc chargé Peter d'occuper Rusard, pendant qu'eux allaient chercher la potion dans son bureau. Ils avaient prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et avaient prit très rapidement le flacon. Mais le concierge avait installé un nouveau dispositif moldu qu'ils ne parvenaient pas – du moins pas encore – à contourner, et cette maudite alarme s'était mise à brailler. Ils avaient donc faillit se faire prendre et en plus, Rémus avait, sous le coup de la surprise, lâché le flacon qui était allé s'écraser contre le sol, répandant ainsi le brouillard. Ils avaient remit en vitesse la cape sur leur dos et étaient partis en courant avant que Sirius ne se heurte à Evans et ne les fasse repérer.

Lily eut un temps de réflexion. Ainsi elle venait de découvrir le secret des maraudeurs qui faisait qu'ils étaient si imprenables pour l'autorité…

c'est décevant, dit-elle, suivant le cours de sa pensée

Quoi qui est décevant ?

La cape d'invisibilité ! C'est trop facile ! Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part… le mystère des grands maraudeurs perd tout son charme à présent !

Et tu t'attendais à quoi Evans ? Demanda Sirius en la regardant l'air méprisant.

Je ne sais pas moi, aucun trucage justement, je pensais simplement que c'était grâce à votre agilité et votre ingéniosité que vous réussissiez à ne pas être coincés, quelque part je vous admirais pour ça. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'est que du flan…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna les talons pour aller, enfin, distribuer les emplois du temps aux autres Griffondors.

Ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, elle n'en pensait pas un mot ; elle continuait à les admirer, et peut-être encore plus maintenant, parce que mine de rien, leur opération venait d'échouer, mais ils persévéraient, et elle savait qu'ils se débrouilleraient d'une autre façon pour le brouillard.

QUOI ? Mais ils veulent notre mort c'est pas possible ?

Nooooooooon…

Arrêtez de vous plaindre, on aimerait déjeuner tranquillement sans être obligées d'entendre deux imbéciles heureux gémir à cause de leur emploi du temps !

Non mais franchement, lorans, avoues que trois heures de potion de suite, en commun avec les Serpentards en plus, ils veulent nous tuer !

Ecoute Black, je compatirais volontiers à ton sort, mais il se trouve que j'ai le même emploi du temps que toi, puisque nous sommes dans la même classe. Je suis donc tout aussi démoralisée que toi de ces trois heures de potion. Mais en plus, figures-toi que tu te trouveras également dans la salle, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître mon désarroi…

Et ben on s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin on dirait !

Oh la ferme Potter ! intervint Lily

Evans, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas forcément, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à me parler sur un ton un peu plus aimable, car même si je suis très amoureux, je te rappelle que je suis nettement meilleur que toi en sortilèges et DCFM, et que par conséquent, je suis tout à fait apte à te jeter un sort particulièrement désagréable. De plus, tu n'avais pas à me répondre, car ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais.

Et bien Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de dire une phrase aussi longue, et qui plus est, compréhensible pour des personnes dont l'intelligence surpasse de loin la tienne. En revanche, au niveau de la politesse, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me faire la morale ; pour la modestie, tu repasseras aussi…

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche de tout le petit-déjeuner, choqué par le fait que James ait pu menacer Lily de la sorte ; Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le seul à jubiler était Sirius, qui était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami recommençait à s'affirmer en présence d'Evans.

Subitement, on entendit une série de vomissement en provenance de la table des Serpentards. En effet, ceux-ci s'étaient mit à vomir d'un seul coup, sans aucune raison apparente. Alors, les maraudeurs au complet, Peter venant de les rejoindre, explosèrent de rire, s'attirant ainsi beaucoup de regards curieux, ainsi que meurtriers, ceux-là venant surtout des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du cours de métamorphose, ils commencèrent à s'asseoir, mais le professeur McGonagall, les pria de se relever, au grand étonnement de tous.

Bien, vous savez tous que cette année est l'année des ASPICS. Il vous faudra fournir un travail considérable, et une grande concentration en cours, pour ne laisser échapper aucune information qui serait susceptible de vous servir le jour des épreuves. Par conséquent, l'ensemble des enseignants et moi-même ayant remarqué que cette promotion était particulièrement agitée, nous avons décidé de vous attribuer, dès aujourd'hui, les places que vous garderez tout au long de l'année scolaire. Je vais donc vous donner les couples.

Elle appela deux par deux les élèves mais James et Sirius n'en écoutaient rien, anéantis par la certitude qu'ils ne seraient pas assis côtes à côtes en cours.

Black et Sumaïla, Lupin et Lorans, et enfin Evans et Potter. Et ne faites pas cette tête Evans !

James était en plein rêve, Lily en plein cauchemar.

On pouvait difficilement être plus heureux que James Potter à cet instant. Et dire qu'il allait passer toute l'année assis à côté de la fille de ses rêves… il se sentait tellement euphorique qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Evans était très loin de partager son bonheur. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir la séduire, sans avoir à paraître lourd en lui imposant sa présence. Il allait pouvoir lui prouver combien il l'aimait et combien elle se trompait lourdement sur son compte !

Oh mon Dieu ! Et dire qu'elle était condamnée à passer toute l'année assise à côté de cet abruti. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Un an à côté de ce débile profond, celui qui regardait fixement le tableau d'un air béat, le sourire rayonnant… tout à coup, tout fut clair dans son esprit. Ce ne pouvait PAS être une simple coïncidence. C'était lui, Potter, qui avait encore tout manigancé ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir son air satisfait pour deviner qu'il avait, en réalité, été voir Dumbledor pour le supplier de les mettre à côté l'un de l'autre pour l'année. Et ce vieux snock avait cédé !

Potter, je sais ce que tu as fait, lui dit-elle soudain

Pardon ? demanda celui-ci, semblant émerger de ses doux rêves

Je sais que tu es allé voir Dumbledor pour lui demander de nous mettre ensemble !

Ma chère Evans, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes le café, ça te rend complètement paranoïaques. J'en parlerais tout à l'heure à Lorans et Shift…

HUM HUM ! Mr Potter et miss Evans, vous avez des questions à poser ? Quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas compris peut-être ? Les interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

Oui professeur, j'aimerais savoir comment ont été fait les couples.

Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir Evans ? Cela aurait-il un quelconque lien, profondément caché, avec mon cours ?

Non, professeur, mais Evans pense que je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledor pour le supplier de me mettre à côté d'elle… répondit James, alors que Lily piquait un fard monstrueux.

Et bien Evans, sachez que nous avons choisi les couples en fonction de la complémentarité des capacités de chacun, afin qu'ils soient homogènes, assortis et surtout complémentaires. Cela répond-il à votre question ?

Oui, merci beaucoup professeur… murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse

Et bien Lily-jolie, il semblerait que nous soyons complémentaires toi et moi…

_COMMENT M'AS-TU APPELE POTTER ?_

Le cours de botanique ayant été essentiellement en travaux pratiques, les élèves purent choisir leur groupe. Cependant, comme ils ne pouvaient être que trois par groupe, Peter fut obligé de rejoindre un groupe de Poufsouffles. Lily profita pleinement de cette heure sans Potter pour souffler, en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle passa pourtant la première demi-heure à leur raconter comme il était arrogant, agaçant et prétentieux, sous les regards complices que s'échangeaient régulièrement Méline et Zoffany.

Le repas se passa cette fois sans encombre mais quelques Serpentards n'étaient toujours pas revenus de l'infirmerie, et Lily crut entendre Potter demander : "Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose…?"

Le triple cours de potion arriva enfin. Par convention, ce cours qui était généralement le moins apprécié des Griffondors, était aussi celui dont le maître était directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Ce dernier prenait donc plaisir à retirer des points ou bien distribuer des colles aux élèves qui n'étaient pas de sa maison.

bien. Pour réaliser cette potion, vous aurez besoin d'une grande attention, et de beaucoup de précision, alors suivez minutieusement ces consignes, ajouta le professeur en en inscrivant les dites consignes au tableau, d'un simple coup de baguette.

Tous les élèves commencèrent alors à préparer les ingrédients. Tous ? Non. Une élève tentait vainement de résister encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, du nom de James potter. Elle s'exhortait au calme, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de réduire en bouillie la tête de son envahisseur de binôme. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que Potter était doué en potion. Pas autant qu'elle bien sur, mais il se débrouillait très bien quand même, et elle aurait souhaité qu'il en soit autrement pour pouvoir le rembarrer et s'en occuper seule.

Evans ? Tu pourrais arrêter de rêver et me passer les racines d'eucalyptus si ça ne te fait rien ?

Hein ? ah oui ! tiens… répondit-elle en les lui passant

James soupira, coupa les racines en fines lamelles et se mit à préparer la poudre de mandragore. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient presque finit la potion et Lily continuait à se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour se débarrasser de ce parasite. Tout à coup, Potter se retourna et manqua de tomber. Il se raccrocha – malheureusement pour elle -- à son chemiser dont les premiers boutons cédèrent, laissant entrevoir un décolleté plongeant. S'en apercevant, elle leva la main et lui mit une baffe monumentale, qui résonna à ses oreilles. Personne ne sembla s'être rendu comte de ce qui venait de se produire, mais c'était sans compter le fait que, en reculant, James fit basculer le chaudron qui, s'écrasant sur le sol, provoqua une formidable explosion. Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, les deux adolescents virent que cette fois-ci, les autres avaient bel et bien remarqué ce qui s'était passé. Puis soudain, on entendit un hurlement suraigu. Une élève de Serpentard montrait Malefoy du doigt en criant de terreur ; tout le monde se retourna vers lui et put constater que la tête de Malefoy était effectivement terrifiante : l'explosion avait provoqué chez lui l'apparition d'un troisième œil au beau milieu du front.

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle en voyant le professeur blanchir -- saisi d'on ne savait quelle émotion, mais visiblement très forte -- des éclats de rire commencèrent à se faire entendre du fond de la classe. Sirius, Rémus et Peter essayait vainement d'étouffer leur fou rire. Les trois maraudeurs entraînèrent avec eux le numéro quatre, et même Lily explosa de rire lorsque James lança à Malefoy :

ben au moins, maintenant, Trelawney ne pourra plus te reprocher de ne pas avoir le don de double vue !

Lily n'avait pas eut le temps de tuer Potter après le cours de potion et comptait bien le faire maintenant. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune et il lui souriait bêtement – elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi.

Potter cette fois tu ne va pas t'enfuir comme tout à l'heure, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

oh mais je ne comptais pas m'enfuir Evans ! répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire

bien. Donc tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant le cours de potion ?

oui : je suis tombé sur toi, tu m'a giflé, en tombant j'ai fais tomber le chaudron, et en explosant, celui-ci à fait pousser un troisième œil à Malefoy !

merci j'étais là. Non moi je te parlais de ce qui s'est passé _après. _Pourquoi as-tu refusé de faire des excuses à Malefoy ? à cause de toi on a écopé de deux semaines de colle, à nettoyer des cachots miteux, et _tous les deux ensemble_ par-dessus tout !

c'est me sous-estimer que de croire que je m'abaisserais un jour à faire des excuses à ce sale rat ! rétorqua-t-il, méprisant

oui mais on est collé ensemble ! insista la jeune fille

on dirait que ça te gêne…

non tu crois ? ironisa-t-elle

écoute, déjà Griffondor n'a perdu aucun point. Ensuite, on a obtenu de nettoyer les cachots plutôt que les toilettes de mimi-geignarde et pour finir, on a humilié Malefoy ! je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te faudrait de plus !

Lily s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était d'être en colle, _avec lui ? _Elle était fatiguée ; fatiguée de le repousser sans cesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait quatre ans déjà qu'il la draguait sans arrêt. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il était si lourd et si arrogant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à l'apprécier.

Lui trouvant l'air triste, James s'approcha doucement de la jolie rousse et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui prit le menton et releva délicatement son beau visage vers lui ; elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Pourquoi était-il si gentil tout à coup ? C'était tellement plus facile lorsqu'elle le détestait. Mais là, il était gentil. Alors elle se laissa faire. Même quand il rapprocha son visage du sien, elle ne dit rien.

James eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle ne protestait pas ; c'était peut-être le signe qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier… ? Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Alors au dernier moment, il changea d'avis et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Elle releva alors complètement la tête. Il avait réussi à l'étonner agréablement ; elle aurait plutôt cru de lui qu'il en profiterait lâchement, mais non. Alors elle lui accorda quelques minutes de répit, puis lui dit :

maintenant Potter, je vais t'avouer quelque chose : j'avais ce soir l'intention de te tuer. Mais je viens de réaliser que si jamais je le faisais, je serais obligé de nettoyer les cachots toute seule !

merci, ça fait plaisir ! dit-il en faisant la moue

oh mais de rien ! à présent si tu pouvais t'éloigner de moi ça m'arrangerait car je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Et puis il faut que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous annuel avec McGonagall ! tu te souviens ? elle doit te faire la morale parce que tu as réussi à obtenir deux semaines de colle dès le premier jour de cours, alors qu'elle compte sur toi pour la coupe de quidditch.

et merde ! le rendez-vous avec McGonagall !

Et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put pour arriver un peu moins en retard que d'habitude. Cet effort fut vain et le professeur le regarda d'un œil meurtrier, mais le sourire qu'il avait fait apparaître sur le visage d'Evans en valait mille fois la peine.

**R.A.R.s :**

Alors déjà merci à tous pour vos reviews ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Ensuite :

**_Neuneu :_** euh… copier JKR tu es sure ? En tout cas je suis très loin d'avoir cette prétention ! Mais c gentil même si je ne me fie pas trop à ton jugement : tu es tro… neuneu ! lool p

**_Allima :_** contente ke ça t'ai fai rire moi jme sui bien amusé à l'écrir ! )

**_Ko :_** je mets des délires sur les chameaux si je veux d'abord ! mdrr ! mai tu peu tjs te brosser pr avoir les chapitre en exclu fodra attendr ke je post, com tt le monde ! (niak niark) et pui pr dumbledor évidement kjavai raison : g TJS raison ! lool !

**_Angel oscuro :_** si jms tu trouv des défau hésite pa di-le moi !

Et pui rohlala merci pr ces compliment (rougi) ! Je vai essayé de fair aussi bien pr le rest !

Mai il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me fair savoir cke vou en penser : reviews ! (bon sauf pr les FeLTTS ke jvoi o bahut ça va de soi…)


	4. 4 sélections mouvementées

**N.A. :** bon je sais que ça a été trèèès long, mais ça y est g _enfin_ fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! Mais bon j'ai une excuse car g t en déprime à cause de mon orientation mais maintenant ke je sui sure… ben je peu continué à écrire !

_**SELECTIONS MOUVEMENTEES :**_

Plus que deux jours, pensa-t-elle. Plus que deux jours et je serais enfin débarrassée de ce misérable cancrelat…

c'est moi que tu traites de misérable cancrelat, ma douce ? demanda James Potter à la jeune préfète

Et mince ! Elle avait encore pensé tout haut. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elle était en colle tous les soirs avec lui.

tu pourrais trouver autre chose quand même ! Je te signale que tu m'as déjà appelé comme ça vendredi dernier ! Et puis c'est pas très plaisant comme insulte : ça me dévalorise.

En même temps Potter, si tu cherches la définition dans un manuel, tu verras que les insultes, c'est justement fait pour ça !

Ah Evans ! ton intelligence me fascinera toujours !

Elle soupira. Il le cherchait. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement, il le cherchait. Il _voulait_ qu'elle le rembarre. Sinon pourquoi lui tendait-il des perches aussi énormes à longueur de temps ?

Mais c'est vrai que depuis une semaine et demi, depuis qu'elle était obligée de le supporter tous les soirs pendant au moins deux heures, elle apprenait plus ou moins à l'apprécier. Elle le regarda attentivement, et se prit à lui trouver beaucoup de charme. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était finalement très beau. Juste à ce moment, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour leur donner l'air décoiffé. Elle regretta sa pensée instantanément.

Quand ils eurent fini de récurer le cachot, ils se redirent dans la grande salle, où les attendaient leurs amis, afin de prendre un dîner bien mérité.

Puis James se rappela ce que lui avait demandé le professeur McGonagall, deux jours auparavant. Il se leva, pointa sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et murmura : _« Sonorus ». _Sa voix fut immédiatement intensifiée et il commença à parler :

bon, j'annonce à tous les élèves de Griffondor souhaitant participer aux sélections de quidditch, qu'elles auront lieux samedi matin à 8 heures 45.

Un mouvement de protestation s'éleva de la table, protestations auxquelles James répondit :

si vous trouvez que c'est trop tôt, ce n'est même pas la peine de vous présenter car ce sera l'horaire de la première séance d'entraînement. Un temps clair est préférable pour reprendre le contact. Et pour en revenir aux sélections, tous les membres actuels de l'équipe devront être présents et je ne tolèrerais _aucune_ absence. _N'est-ce pas Lawrence ? _ Donc les postes vacants sont ceux de Yared Beecroft, Nico Oman et Norah Pierson ; donc il nous faut un gardien et deux poursuiveurs.

Aussitôt qu'il se tut, les conversations reprirent de plus belle, chacun se demandant qui seraient les nouveaux membres ou s'il serait prit dans l'équipe.

Et tandis que James inversait le sort d'élévation de la voix d'un _Sourdinam,_ les autres maraudeurs virent Malefoy venir vers eux. Arrivé à proximité de leur table, il lança à James :

t'as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais potter. Entre nous ça vaut mieux car avec le capitaine d'équipe qu'on a cette année, ça ne se passera plus de la même manière.

Et qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

Severus Rogue…

A ces mots, les quatre adolescents manquèrent de s'étouffer, et Malefoy cru qu'il avait obtenu l'effet escompté parce qu'ils avaient peur. En réalité, ils venaient tous de repenser au rêve qu'avait fait James le premier jour des cours. Peter et Sirius commencèrent à le regarder avec inquiétude : que leur ami fasse des rêves prémonitoires n'était pas normal. Rémus, quant à lui, était en train de chercher une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Tout à coup, Sirius proposa :

- hum, James, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais en parler à McGonagall ?

Mais James n'entendait déjà plus rien. Il s'était levé et dirigé en courant vers l'autre bout de la table des Griffondors. Arrivé devant Lily, il tira la chaise de la jeune fille à lui et la força à se lever et à aller un peu à l'écart avec lui. Comme elle tentait de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il lui dit :

Evans, il faut que je te parle ! que je te parle TOUT DE SUITE !

Bien, fit-elle lassement en se laissant entraîner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Promet-moi que tu ne sortiras jamais avec Rogue.

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation. Il blaguait n'est-ce pas ? Il ne la croyait tout de même pas capable de faire une chose pareille ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire le contraire, rien que pour le punir d'y avoir même songé, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'en empêcha.

Potter, me crois-tu donc si inconsciente ? je ne sortirais pas plus avec Rogue qu'avec toi ! répliqua-t-elle

Alors il lui serra fortement le bras et la supplia presque :

je ne plaisante pas Evans, c'est sérieux. Promet-le moi s'il te plaît…

Elle fut si troublée par ce regard remplit à la fois d'incertitude, de chagrin et de sincérité, qu'elle en oublia momentanément la douleur qui lui lançait le bras. Pourquoi le regard de cet abruti qui était en train de la maltraiter lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?

Evans… ? murmura-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas

Potter, si cela peut te faire lâcher mon bras, je te jure sur ma vie même que je ne sortirais jamais avec Rogue.

Il fut tellement soulagé, qu'en la délivrant de son étreinte, avant de retourner déjeuner avec ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser sur la joue.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre une gifle.

Le samedi matin arriva très vite.

James et Sirius se levèrent à 7 heures, dans le but d'avoir le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement ; la conversation dévia naturellement sur les sélections, puis sur les filles et de nouveau sur le quidditch.

dis Jamesie ? Tu penses réellement qu'on court un risque quelconque cette année pour la coupe ? demanda Sirius. Après tout, servilus n'a jamais été très doué pour le quidditch… je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi c'est à lui qu'a été attribué ce poste…

et bien c'est sûrement parce qu'il est très bon !

comment ça ?

je l'ai vu s'entraîner la semaine dernière avec son équipe, et même si je répugne à l'admettre, il a remarquablement bien volé.

Il en parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis se rendirent compte de l'heure, déjà tardive.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le terrain, Sirius ne cessa de se moquer de son ami, à propos de son attirance obsessionnelle pour la belle Evans.

Il y avait déjà un certain nombre de candidats, mais James restait pourtant pessimiste. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait retrouver des joueurs aussi bons que ceux qui étaient partis…

Lawrence n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

Ah c'est toi Larian ! dit James en sursautant. Non il n'est toujours pas arrivé, et il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ce con.

James, honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu le gardes : il ne s'entend avec personne, est toujours en retard aux entraînements et n'a pas l'esprit d'équipe ! s'écria Larian Stenson une des poursuiveurs

Bien dit ! intervint Sirius, sur ce coup je ne te pige pas non plus, et pourtant, j'ai toujours tout compris à tes raisonnements, aussi stupides soient-ils !

Je vous avoue que je le virerais bien, s'il n'était pas aussi doué ! ça serait trop difficile d'en retrouver un pareil…

aller Mèl ! sors d'ici tu vas rater les sélections si tu continues !

non ! je ne sortirais pas de la salle de bain ! je sais très bien que je suis nulle !

mais n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Zoffanie, alors que Lily secouait la tête.

mais si ! ça ne sert à rien que je me présente puisque de toutes façons je suis certaine d'être recalée !

tu peux arrêter de dire des conneries pareilles s'il te plaît ? enfin réfléchis un peu, nouillasse : rien que pour me faire plaisir, Potter te prendra obligatoirement dans l'équipe !

alors ça certainement pas ! même toi tu n'es pas plus importante que le quidditch à ses yeux ! répliqua la jeune fille, toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain

ne dis pas ça Mèl ! tu viens de vexer Lily !

Et tout en rigolant, Méline sortit de la salle de bain pour se joindre aux moqueries de Zoffanie. Elle venait de décider de se présenter, même si elle devait se rendre totalement ridicule.

Lorsque Lawrence fut enfin arrivé, les épreuves purent commencer. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étant impatienté, il ne restait plus que quatre élèves au poste de poursuiveur et trois pour le poste de gardien. Parmis les poursuiveurs, se trouvait Méline shift, une des deux meilleures amies de Evans ; James s'était d'ailleurs demandé ce qu'elle faisait sur le terrain mais après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, il comprit qu'il tenait là une nouvelle poursuiveuse. En revanche, Akamatsu et Kolsky furent très mauvais, et de ce fait, il manquait encore un membre à ce poste. Du côté des gardiens, Hamilton et Bruck furent aussi bons l'un que l'autre et il fut donc assez délicat de les partager ; finalement, Bruck ayant évité avec beaucoup d'agilité un cognard de Sirius que Hamilton a reçu dans l'épaule, ce fut lui qui fut choisi. Tomas, quant à lui, se montra relativement doué, mais sans plus.

Tout à coup, James sentit siffler un cognard envoyé par Lawrence à son oreille. Il s'apprêta à le réprimander, mais il entendit un cri étouffé dans les gradins. En se retournant, il aperçut alors Evans, pliée en deux, suffocant. Ni une, ni deux, il accéléra pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa belle, qui ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Il resta à ses côtés le temps que son souffle se libère, puis la soutint lorsqu'elle se mit à vomir. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle allait un peu mieux, il se retourna, rouge de colère vers l'expéditeur du cognard et se mit à lui hurler dessus de toutes ses forces, tremblant de rage, mais aussi de la peur qu'il venait de ressentir :

LAWRENCE TU ES UN VERITABLE DANGER PUBLIC ! TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI DE PREMIER ORDRE ! BORDEL TU NE POURRAIS PAS VISER QUAND TU ENVOIES UN COGNARD AVEC CETTE FORCE ? TU AS FAILLI TUER EVANS ESPECE DE PUTIN DE DEGENERE !

Et bien elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là ! c'est de sa faute ! et puis elle n'a rien alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

James blêmit à ces mots. Il allait le tuer.

pendant les matchs, si tu tues un élève ou un pro, tu diras également qu'il n'avait pas à se trouver dans les gradins ? tu es viré. Si quelqu'un veut se présenter au poste de batteur, le poste est libre !

tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! tu n'as pas le droit de me virer comme ça !

non seulement j'en ai le droit, puisque je suis capitaine, Lawrence, mais en plus je vais le faire ! maintenant dégage je ne veux plus voir ta sale gueule…

Lawrence atterrit et partit l'air penaud. Il ne manquerait à personne.

Tandis que James et Zoffanie demandaient à Lily si tout allait bien, Tomas se présenta à nouveau, comme batteur cette fois, et Jinn Conrad également. Malheureusement pour lui, Tomas eut encore à faire à une pointure et fut recalé. Il ne manquait plus qu'un poursuiveur. A cours de candidats, James se résigna à prendre Akamatsu, mais à ce moment précis, il vit débouler en courant un Griffondor qu'il connaissait bien : Fred Kansan. Il lui fit passer l'épreuve pour la forme, mais savait déjà qu'il le prendrait lui, connaissant son excellent niveau.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du terrain, l'équipe au complet, Lily marchait à côté de James et le remerciait profondément de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle tout à l'heure. Tout à coup, un groupe de Serpentards se dirigea vers eux, Malefoy en tête. Celui-ci laça à James :

alors Potter, ta sang-de-bourbe s'est encore débrouillé pour s'en tirer hein ? C'est dommage, pour une fois Lawrence aurait fait quelque chose d'utile en la tuant ! Je ne vois vraiment pas à qui cette fille pourrait bien manquer, à part à toi bien sûr, qui a la vue défaillante ! au moins, Black a le mérite d'avoir bon goût !

Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son ami, tandis que Lily se joignait à lui et suppliait James de laisser passer, que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Mais le jeune homme était dans un tel état de rage que personne ne put l'empêcher de lever sa baguette et de crier : _Impedimenta. _Mais Malefoy, s'étant attendu à cette attaque, s'écria _Protego_ et le sortilège fut vain. Il continua avec un _Petrificus totalus_, que James évita avec une facilité enfantine en rigolant :

tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ?

Et il lança _Expelliarmus _et enchaîna tout de suite avec _Stupéfix _puis, se tournant vers le balai de Lucius, tombé à terre, et murmura _Incendio. _Le balai prit feu sur l'instant et tout le monde en fut soufflé, surtout Lily : elle ne le croyait pas capable de faire une telle chose, et encore une fois admira son courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées, même si c'était la haine qui dictait ses actes en ce moment.

James, lui savait parfaitement que ces actes, justement, ne resteraient pas sans conséquences, et s'en fichait pourtant éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment, c'était d'avoir pu faire payer à Malefoy ce qu'il venait de dire à celle qu'il aimait. Il espérait bien aussi qu'en faisant ça, Evans s'aperçoive enfin que ses sentiments étaient réellement sincères.

Le soir, au dîner, c'était la première fois que l'on voyait les filles manger à côté des maraudeurs sans que des remarques acides ne fusent dans tous les sens. En fait, c'était même la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble de leur plein gré.

hum Potter ?

oui ma chère Lorans ?

je crois que il y a quelqu'un pour toi…

En effet, lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit le professeur McGonagall se diriger à grands pas, droit vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente et James donna raison à Sirius et Rémus quand ils lui dirent qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé la colère de la directrice de Griffondor.

suivez-moi Potter, lui dit-elle sèchement

En entrant dans son bureau, le professeur s'assit mais ne pria pas James de le faire comme à son habitude. Il prit cela pour un mauvais présage ; il n'avait pas tout à fait peur…

expliquez-moi ce qui vous a pris de vous battre en duel avec Malefoy et de brûler son balai.

Et bien c'est lui qui a commencé…

C'est lui qui a jeté le premier sort ?

Heu… non… mais il m'a provoqué !

Provoqué ? Malefoy vous a provoqué et vous avez brûlé son balai ?

Oui…

Et qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour que vous en arriviez à cette extrémité ?

Il a… il a traité Evans de sang-de-bourbe et a dit que Lawrence aurait bien fait de la tuer. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser passer une chose pareille professeur !

Vous êtes d'une stupidité remarquable, Potter, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris au bout de sept années dans cette école, que les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes ! et vous, plutôt que de m'en informer pour que je prenne les mesures conséquentes, vous avez décidé de laisser vos sentiments pour la jeune Evans et votre haine pour Malefoy prendre le pas sur votre raison !

Heu… de quels sentiments parlez-vous ?

Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Potter, j'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ?

Et bien pour commencer, je retire 50 points à Griffondor, et vous serez en colle avec moi toute cette semaine. Mais rassurez-vous, j'enlève 40 points à Serpentard pour avoir insulté une élève Griffondor !

Seulement 40 points !

Estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas moins potter. et maintenant sortez d'ici !

Bien professeur, se résigna-t-il

James sortit du bureau en soupirant bruyamment. C'était tellement injuste ! Il en avait vraiment marre de ces Serpentards de malheur !

Il espérait au moins que Evans lui en était reconnaissante, sinon cela ne lui aurait servi à rien. A bien y réfléchir, finalement il l'aurait fait même si cela ne avait rien apporté ; depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le faire…

Mais il s'averra que ce ne fut pas vain : en pénétrant dans la salle commune, il aperçut Evans qui l'attendait. Elle voulait le remercier… à sa manière…

Potter… dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse en s'approchant lentement de lui. Je voulais te remercier des risques que tu as pris pour moi tout à l'heure...

Heu… oui ! murmura-t-il, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche

Lily continuait de se rapprocher doucement, ondulant des hanches, le regard aguicheur… Et tout à coup, elle lui tendit un balai en disant :

je t'offre un joli balai pour que tu puisses aller aider Black à nettoyer notre dortoir !

Et elle tourna les talons sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Elle riait intérieurement, lui maudissait son meilleur ami.

**R.A.R.s. :**

Bon alors je ne vous cache pas que pour la fin j'étais un peu à court d'idées… mais je pense que c'est légitime que ce soit à James d'en pâtir un peu… non ? (D)

Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et pardon, pardon pour le retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais sachez que le 5° chapitre sera normalement beaucoup moins long à être posté étant donné qu'il est déjà bien entamé !

Roh oui c'est bon je me tais…

**_Fusion fraternelle : _**merci booooooooooocu ! Ça me fai tro plaisir ça ! Et promi je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite !

**_Titliloo :_** bon ben encore merci (moi ossi j'm bcp ton style !) et puis t'inquiète pas pour les fautes d'orthographes : y'en a que un petite centaine par page ! lool je plaisante c pa ossi pir ke cke tu di !

**_Les autres :_** merci ossi pouvez pas savoir cke ça fait plaisir !

**_Neuneu :_** bon ben tu voi ça y est c posté alor arrête de me harceler ! mdrr ! Non c vrai ke t plus calme en ce moment ! ze t'm ma louloute (et arrête de loucher sur mon mari c MON MIEN lool)

(Et pour info, James ne sera plus aussi sympa avec la jolie rousse dans le chapitre 5 mais… CHUT !)

Dites moi ce ke vous pensez de ce « new chapter » (wouaou je speak english very good ! mdrr), si vous voyez des défauts pouvant être améliorés ou autres hésitez pas ! Enfin bref ds tous les cas : REVIEWEZ !


	5. retournement de situation

Bon alors je sais c'est nul comme titre de chapitre mais de toute façon c'est la seule idée qui ai daigné s'introduire (non sans difficultés) dans mon pauvre esprit de châtain très très très très très clair… lool !

_**RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION :**_

C'est à trois heures du matin que les filles purent enfin aller se coucher, leur dortoir nettoyé dans les moindres recoins.

Les garçons, quant à eux, ne se couchèrent pas tout de suite : James réglait ses comptes avec Sirius. Quant à Rémus et Peter, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de dormir, mais les deux autres faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il leur était impossible de fermer un œil ! Au final, Rémus finit par s'en mêler, quant au quatrième, il assistait à la scène, visiblement ravi de ne pas êtres prit à parti.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, faussement innocent

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Explosa James. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que de tous les dortoirs de l'école, tu choisisses celui d'Evans pour tester le nouveau brouillard d'empestine ? Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant, alors que Evans commence tout juste à m'apprécier ?

je t'avoue que je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle… dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir

visiblement Sirius, tu n'as vu grand chose sur ce coup-là, renchérit Rémus

roh c'est bon je m'excuse d'accord ? Mais avouez tout de même que nous avons fait très fort cette fois ! Le brouillard était sans conteste excellent, mais le marécage qui allait avec était grandiose !

mouais, lui concéda James en faisant la moue, n'empêche que tu n'es quand même qu'un abruti qui vient de réduire à néant toutes mes chances avec celle que j'aime…bien.

Il n'avait jamais pu dire à haute voix qu'il aimait réellement Lily. Il ne s'en cachait pas pour autant, non, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas le dire sérieusement.

Il soupira bruyamment en contemplant le Lac. Elle était si belle quand elle était en colère… en fait, elle l'était tout le temps. Il se demandait même comment elle pouvait être si belle, tout en ayant un aussi mauvais caractère. Non mais c'est vrai ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas de lui ? C'était pourtant évident qu'il était sincèrement éprit d'elle !

Il continua à regarder la lune miroiter à la surface paisible du Lac, ainsi qu'à rêver de sa belle qu'il devinait endormie quelques dortoirs plus loin.

Il se rendit alors compte que la lune était presque pleine et s'en voulu profondément de ne pas avoir remarqué que Rémus était de plus en plus fatigué, et donc que la pleine lune approchait. La lycanthropie de son ami provoquait chez James un sentiment, non pas de pitié, mais d'affection presque surdéveloppée, et il sentait que son amitié lui était essentielle dans ces moments-là.

Lunard ça va ? demanda soudain Sirius

Oui c'est juste que… je suis un peu las… répondit doucement Rémus

Pourquoi ? s'enquit Peter

A cause de la pleine lune enfin Queudver ! s'indigna Sirius

A oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié !

Tu as bien de la chance… murmura Rémus avec amertume

James se mordit la lèvre. Il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser aucune fille lui obstruer la vue à ce point, et le laisser oublier ses amis, même s'il devait s'agir de la jolie Evans…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une semaine plus tard, Lily fut réveillée par trois furies qui se chamaillaient une photo dans un combat façon moldue. Elle se releva doucement et se mit à les observer avec amusement. Tout à coup, elle vit un oreiller blanc se diriger droit vers elle à toute vitesse. Surprise sur le moment, elle se reprit très rapidement et le renvoya aussi fort qu'elle le put vers son expéditeur original, qui n'était autre que Gwenara Nièm, la fille qui partageait le dortoir avec Zoffanie, Méline et elle.

Mais rend-la moi ! s'écria Gwen

Oh non non non ! Ça il ne faut pas y compter !

Oui, renchérit Mèl, c'est une preuve à conviction cette photo !

Une preuve de quoi ? s'informa Lily

de-rien-du-tout-elles-sont-en-plein-délire-ne-t'en-préoccupe-pas-Lil !

roh mais ne soit pas modeste ! Elle est absolument fabuleuse cette photo ! Avec ça on va pouvoir faire chanter Black jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

En effet, le magnifique jeune homme sur la photographie était Sirius Black, en position très compromettante, puisque sortant de sa douche avec autour de la taille, une serviette pas plus grande qu'un timbre-poste ! Et il fallait bien avouer que même s'il était parfaitement détestable, il était plutôt pas mal fichu ; même très canon finalement.

Lily se prit à se demander si Potter était aussi beau. Alors elle se dit que tout comme Black, il avait un très beau visage, et la réputation courrait que le reste de son corps était tout aussi bien. Elle se demandait si c'était si génial que ça de sortir avec lui ; et puis non ! Ce devait être absolument horrible, il était tellement arrogant et prétentieux, que pouvait donc bien lui trouver toutes ces filles ? Elle en était là de ses profondes réflexions, lorsqu'elle remarqua que les trois filles avaient cessé de se chamailler et l'observaient d'un air étrangement soupçonneux.

Alors Evans on rêvasse ?

meuh non qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lorans ! je me demandais simplement combien est-ce que Black serait prêt à payer pour avoir cette photo…

mouais, que tu dis !

si je vous assure que… attendez un peu toutes les trois ! Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous imaginer que je fantasme sur Black quand même ?

Sur Black ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Non, on est pas folles à ce point ! répondit Zoffany

maintenant, peut-être que Potter… oui ce serait bien possible que tes pensées se dirigent vers ce beau brun…

Lily manqua de s'étrangler en entendant cette énormité. Elle ? Fantasmer sur Potter ? Sur cet abruti congénital ? Certainement pas !

Comment ça certainement pas ? Bien sur que si ! s'écria Méline

Lily piqua un fard en rendant compte qu'elle venait de penser tout haut.

Et ben dis donc c'est l'amour fou ! s'exclama Gwen, si le simple fait de prononcer son prénom te plonge dans un état pareil…

Vous commencez à devenir très lourdes les filles. Bon, je vais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner ; s'il vous vient l'envie de m'accompagner, de grâce abstenez-vous en tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé votre état psychologique normal !

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre l'air faussement hautaine…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme toujours, Sirius s'était réveillé le premier. Il avait pris la bonne résolution de laisser dormir ses amis, mais au bout de cinq minutes, n'y tenant plus, il sauta en hurlant sur le lit de James, qui se releva en criant : « servilus tu vas mourir ! ».

Sirius, vexé qu'il ait ainsi pu les confondre, se leva du lit de son ami et, après deux secondes de réflexion, décida de se venger en ressautant sur James une deuxième fois. Celui–ci se mit à protester ouvertement contre le manque de respect de son meilleur ami manifestait à son sommeil. Ce disant, il acheva de réveiller le reste du dortoir.

Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne la coupe de quidditch si tu ne laisses même pas dormir tranquillement !

Oh arrête de râler ! Je t'ai toujours réveillé de cette façon et on a toujours gagné la coupe quidditch ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement cette année ?

Parce que Servilus est le capitaine cette année…

Comment tu sais qu'on va perdre ? demanda Peter

Ben j'ai fait un rêve où on perdait la coupe de quidditch parce que l'autre bouffon avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards.

Un… un rêve ? Tu …as…fait un…_rêve_ ? S'étrangla de rire Sirius. C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé que tu allais le tuer ?

Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est tout à fait plausible !

Voyons, Cornedrue, c'est parfaitement impossible, tu sais bien que Rogue est un des joueurs les moins doués de son équipe, même s'il est capitaine ! Et en plus il ne joue que depuis un an !

Lunard avait raison, c'était ridicule de sa part de penser que ses rêves pouvaient être prémonitoires… Evans lui avait juré qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec Rogue. Ses rêves n'étaient donc pas des visions de l'avenir puisque cet élément ne se réaliserait jamais ! Immédiatement, il se trouva très stupide de l'avoir même envisagé. Mais cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il rêvait de ça et cela l'inquiétait fortement, toutes fois sans raison apparente, puisqu'il savait son équipe la meilleure de l'école.

Tous quatre s'habillèrent bruyamment puis descendirent du dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle où le petit-déjeuner devait être déjà servi.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, James s'arrêta quelques minutes, pour laisser le temps à Sirius de saluer quelques futures conquêtes, et commença à rêver à la sublime rousse qui dormait un peu plus haut. Il crut alors à une hallucination lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses pensées apparaître au sommet des escaliers, vêtue d'un pyjama vert d'eau, relativement transparent, laissant dévoiler ses formes et mettant magnifiquement ses yeux en évidence. Elle était enchanteresse. Le pire était qu'elle ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte du fait qu'elle était à peine vêtue. C'était ce qui la rendait plus séduisante encore ; elle ne se rendait jamais compte à quel point elle était merveilleusement belle.

Mais lorsque James s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon de la salle commune à la dévorer des yeux, il détacha sa cape et se précipita devant elle pour l'en couvrir. La première réaction d'Evans fut de le gifler, mais elle abaissa la main quand elle réalisa la raison pour

laquelle il avait fait ça. Elle enveloppa son corps dans la cape et remonta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put, le visage rouge de honte. James lui aussi avait le visage rosit, mais par le plaisir. Ce qui venait de se produire confirmait sa théorie selon laquelle il ne pouvait, sur terre, y avoir fille plus désirable que Evans.

Lorsque Sirius et lui se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, il avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire jusqu'au oreilles plaqué sur le visage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée et s'y engouffra tel un ouragan. Elle la referma derrière elle, se plaqua contre, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas des regards incrédules de ses amies qui pesaient sur elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'elle serrait la cape de Potter contre sa poitrine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pas plus qu'elle ne réalisa que ses amies étaient passées du stade de la surprise à celui de l'inquiétude. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle venait de se rendre plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Lily… tout va bien ? se risqua à demander Gwenara

Je… oui, ça va mais quand je suis sortie du dortoir… aucune d'entre vous n'aurait bien sur pensé à me dire que je n'étais pas habillée ?

On pensait que tu t'en rendrais compte toute seule ! et puis comme tu venais de nous envoyer sur les roses…

Et bien vous pensiez mal, mais alors très très mal ! Je suis arrivée dans la salle commune comme ça, et il a fallut que ce soit Potter qui me le fasse remarquer pour que je le réalise ! Encore heureux qu'il m'ait prêter sa cape !

Humm… Potter dis-tu ? Il a dû en profiter pour se rincer l'œil !

Oui mais figurez-vous qu'il n'est pas le seul : toute la salle commune a pu se rincer l'œil !

Bien fait ! murmura Mèl

PARDON ?

Ben oui, c'est de ta faute ! tu aurais avoué tes sentiments pour Potter, ce ne serait pas arrivé…

Et sur cette dernière phrase, les trois filles quittèrent le dortoir, laissant Lily en tête-à-tête avec sa honte et ses pensées.

Mon Dieu ! Elle s'était rendue parfaitement ridicule devant tous les Griffondors. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas là auront tôt fait d'être mit au courant par les autres ! Et dire qu'elle était préfète-en-chef… et Potter cet espèce de… non. Elle était injuste avec lui. Il lui avait été d'un grand secours et peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de lui toucher les seins, ni de lui frôler la hanche au passage (bien qu'elle en doutait). Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait été touchée par son geste de protection ; il n'était peut-être pas si nombriliste que ça pour finir, peut-être était-il réellement amoureux d'elle… sinon pourquoi aurait-il réagit de cette façon ? Comme s'il avait voulu la dérober à tous leurs regards…

Par égoïsme. C'était logique près tout. Il voulait la mettre dans son lit ; il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un autre s'en charge avant lui. De simples restes n'étaient pas dignes de _messire_ Potter. Tout à coup elle sentit une bouffée de colère pour cet être prétentieux monter en elle à une vitesse folle. Non mais quel abruti ! S'il croyait qu'en faisait ça, il allait réussir à la séduire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et, foi de Lily Evans, il ne l'aurait pas, pas comme ça ! Ah ça non ! Mais pour se prenait-il ce crétin ?

Néanmoins, mais si elle partait d'une mauvaise intention, son intervention l'avait beaucoup aidé, et elle se promit de le remercier quoi qu'il en soit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oh ! S'écria Sirius, regardez qui vient-là !

En effet, Evans venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, le visage toujours rouge de la honte qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Elle commença à se diriger vers eux, dans l'intention de rendre sa cape à James, et de le remercier.

Alors, demanda James, le regard goguenard, on est habillée cette fois Evans ?

À ces mots, la jeune fille se crispa et passa son chemin, comme si de rien était. James était conscient de l'effet qu'allaient avoir ses paroles lorsqu'il les prononça, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. De plus, il savait que s'il approchait encore Evans de près dans les deux heures suivantes, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il fallait être raisonnable et reconnaître qu'il avait atteint son quota d'émotion pour la matinée.

Sirius passa le reste du petit-déjeuner à draguer Lily sous le regard, furieux de James, exaspéré de Rémus, et vitreux de Peter.

Aller ma belle ! Avoue donc que tu es littéralement folle de moi ! Dévoilons notre amour au grand jour je t'en prie !

Black. Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin dans ta tentative de séduction complètement foireuse, je préfère te prévenir que tu n'as pas plus de chances que Potter de sortir avec moi, sinon moins, vu que je suis anti-conformiste !

Oh Evans personne ne t'en voudrait, tu sais, si tu tombais amoureuse de moi ! à part James peut-être. Tu ne serais qu'une cruche parmis d'autre, voilà tout !

Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? S'emporta Lily. Ça ne t'arrive donc jamais d'être sérieux en amour ? Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ? Que tu tombe très amoureux : ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde ! Remarque, je ne vois pas trop qu'elle fille pourrait être à la hauteur de sa seigneurie… peut-être qu'un jour une fille sera assez bien pour toi, bien que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup étant donné ton manque d'émotions lorsque ta petite amie de 5° année est morte ! Mais de toutes manières, vu la façon dont tu traites la gente féminine, je doute qu'elle soit disposée à te supporter !

Ça y est. Elle lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle avait explosé. Cependant, elle se serait plus volontiers attendue à ce qu'il éclate de rire et se moque d'elle, une fois de plus, qu'à ce silence oppressant auquel son discours laissa place.

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, attendant de voir la suite des événements. Le reste de la table Griffondor avait, elle aussi, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

Sirius blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, un voile de larme se dessina sur ses beaux yeux gris.

Alors il se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle dans un silence éclatant. Il ne savait plus très exactement ce qu'il faisait, et franchit le chemin qui le séparait du Lac comme dans un rêve brumeux. Il s'assit sous un vieux saule pleureur, et laissa libre cours à la peine qui tiraillait son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans le réfectoire, le silence ne se brisa que lorsque Sirius fut hors de vue. Les murmures étaient assourdissants ; tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver au jeune homme. Peter fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour suggérer d'aller voir Sirius, mais Rémus le stoppa net d'un simple geste de la main et l'enjoignit de se rendre en cours avec lui.

James, lui, restait pétrifié. C'était de _ça_ qu'il était tombé amoureux quatre ans auparavant ?

Il se leva à son tour et regarda Evans d'un air de dégoût profond, avec un mépris et une répugnance tels que ç'en était presque effrayant :

T'es vraiment trop stupide Evans. Comment peux-tu l'être autant, ça c'est un grand mystère, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu l'es profondément. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi à ce point ? tu me dégoûtes…

Et il partit, laissant sur place une Evans surprise et… pouvait-elle le dire ? Oui : profondément blessée…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James n'avait pas eu à chercher son meilleur ami ; il savait où le trouver. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, il s'assit à son côté, mais ne lui parlant pas plus qu'il ne le regardait. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Mais de quoi… ? D'être tombé amoureux d'une fille qui n'avait manifestement aucun respect pour le passé des autres ?

Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Cornedrue. Tu n'y es pour rien je t'assure, lui dit Sirius, comme devinant ses pensées.

Je suis désolé Sirius. Je me sens responsable…

De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, amèrement. Du fait que Trinnia soit morte ? Ou de celui que la fille dont tu es amoureux ait su lire en moi ?

Comment ça lire en toi ? S'indigna James. Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce que raconte cette… cette immonde fille ?

Mais elle a raison James ! Je n'ai aucun cœur… et Trinnia… oh mon Dieu ! Que penserait-elle de moi ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Ce qu'il avait pu aimer cette fille ! Encore aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle resterait l'unique dans son cœur. A sa mort, il avait été tellement malheureux, qu'il s'était juré de ne plus s'attacher à aucune fille. Plus qu'à lui-même, c'était à Trinnia qu'il avait promis de ne plus faillir. Alors, il ne faillirait plus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle était sur le seuil de la porte de leur salle commune, et regardait les fauteuils où étaient assis James et Sirius. Elle essaya de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille, ce qui aurait pu provoquer chez Sirius ce changement d'attitude. Il ne souriait plus aux filles, ne les regardait même plus ; les garçons, il les saluait, uniquement par politesse. On aurait dit qu'il s'était coupé du monde, un voile de tristesse couvrant constamment son regard. En fait, les seuls moments où il semblait revivre quelques peu, c'était lorsqu'il était avec ses amis, et pendant les entraînements de quidditch.

Quand elle se décida à aller leur parler, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait dit exactement de plus que d'habitude.

Heu… James ? je… je voudrais te parler…

Parce que j'ai le droit d'avoir un prénom maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il agressivement, tendit qu'elle piquait un fard

Hum…

Bon que veux-tu ?

Je vous voudrais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as parler comme ça hier matin, alors que je n'ai rien dit de plus que d'habitude.

Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu venais simplement t'excuser, mais je constate qu'une fois de plus je me suis trompé sur ton compte Evans !

Non non, tu ne t'es pas trompé ! Seulement, je ne peux pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Srirus ? Où vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme s'était levé et dirigé vers le dortoir, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à l'interjection de Lily. Lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait autant blessé ? il n'avait rien contre, mais n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire…

Alors ? Tu peux m'expliquer oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-elle

Ecoute-moi bien Evans, gronda-t-il, certaines choses, comme l'amitié ou la solidarité, sont plus importantes que les filles, même si la fille en question est la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu comprends ? certaines choses sont plus importantes que l'amour infini que j'éprouve pour toi…

De… de quoi ? Pourquoi tu… commença-t-elle, incrédule

Evans, ne cherche plus à me parler, du moins pour l'instant ; ça ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'envie de te tuer…

**R.a.R.s. :**

(Finalement, ce chapitre a été assez long à venir quand même, je suis désolée '. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même !)

**_Fusion fraternelle :_** bon ben voilà j'espère que James n'a pas été trop gentil à votre goût !

**_Ladybird :_** bah j'avai dit qke j'étais pa très inspirée pr la fin hein ! Lol. Mai en fai c ta review ki ma donné l'idée d'expliquer ce ki c t passé, parce je doi avouer ke je n'en avai strictement aucune idée, c t juste pr faire le "cou de théâtre" de la fin koi ! lol.

**_Angela oscura tralala :_** ( lol jrigol c un pitit clin d'œil à ma folie du transformationagement des mots) bon ben voilà ça y est g fini d'écrir t contente ? mdr ! JTDR ma puce !

**_Neuneu :_** alor ma chiri g strictemen rien compri à ta review (c normal chui un peu coco sur les bords mdr !) mai c pa grav je t'aime kan mm ! lol tu me manque ma neuneu…

**_Sakura :_** roh mai c pa grav si t chiante ten fai pa pr ça lol ! g labitude avec mes ami et ma famille mdr !

**_Allima :_** nan en fait, il est plus en colle ac Lily puiske ça se pass (alor atten je réfléchi c dur lol) le mercredi Lily dit kil ny a plu ke deux jours, et les sélections se déroulent le samedi matin. Dc en afit dès kil a fini les colle du prof de potion il enchaîne sur cel du prof de métamorphose kel délinkan mdr !


	6. explications

Bon, dans ce chapitre, normalement tous ceux qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi James a envie de tuer Lily devrait enfin comprendre (en fait j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a que jade qui n'a pas compris jtdr ma neuneu). Enfin j'ai bien dit normalement parce je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre soit bien, de toutes façons je le saurais en lisant les reviews (que j'espère trèèèèèèèèèès nombreuses lol)

**_EXPLICATIONS... :_**

Lily était en cours divination, et elle était seule. Où pouvait bien être Potter ? Non pas que sa présence lui manquait, mais elle aurait bien aimer savoir pour quelle raison il avait réagit de cette façon… Mais bon sang qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ? Que Black réagisse mal, passe encore, mais Potter !

Elle avait été tellement meurtrie par ses paroles ! Ce qui l'avait le plus marquée, c'était, bien sûr, qu'elle le dégoûtait profondément, mais plus encore, il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et pour la première fois, elle l'avait cru… et pourtant, il disait avoir envie de la tuer… elle ne comprenait décidément strictement rien à la psychologie Potterienne. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il ressentait un amour infini pour elle, et ensuite lui demander de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui si elle tenait à la vie ? Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était pas logique !

Finalement, elle se décida pour interroger un expert en potterie…

Rémus ?

Oui Evans ? répondit-il

Heu… tu veux bien que je me mette à côté de toi pour cette heure ?

Bien sur !

Hum… je peux te parler de quelque chose ? se risqua-t-elle à demander

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler si tu veux bien…

Comment ça ?

Ne fait pas l'innocente Evans : tu joues beaucoup moins bien la comédie que Sirius ! Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au petit-déjeuner il y a deux jours, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut voir !

Et à qui d'autre voudrais-tu que j'en parle ? Peter ? ironisa la jeune fille

Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? demanda alors le concerné

En entendant cela, Lily et Rémus rirent, bien qu'un peu jaune, mais cela suffit à détendre légèrement l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait à présent entre les deux Griffondors.

Ecoute Evans, lui dit Rémus, je sais parfaitement que ce qu'il s'est produit t'affecte beaucoup, mais sache que cela affecte James et Sirius mille fois plus. Alors ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois parler.

Je ne… je ne voulais pas faire tant de dégâts Rémus, crois-moi s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-elle. Je… j'ai essayé d'en parler à James mais il n'a rien voulu entendre !

Oh je te crois Evans ! mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre…

Voyant qu'elle était au bord du désespoir, il hésita quelques instants, puis se décida finalement à lui dire quelque chose ; Quelque chose qu'il regretterait certainement beaucoup d'avoir dit si James venait à l'apprendre.

Tu sais, personne - à part les Serpentards bien sûr - n'aime faire souffrir les autres. Je vais te dire une chose : James est quelqu'un d'infiniment bon et juste, quoique tu puisses en dire. Il est aussi très fidèle à ses amis, et bien qu'il t'aime, je ne pense pas qu'il te pardonne de si tôt ce que tu as dit, étant donné que moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporter ta présence. Donc n'oublie jamais ça : James est réellement amoureux de toi, mais ne le prend pas pour un con, il sait où sont ses priorités ; il te faudra du temps pour obtenir son pardon…

Il se leva et retourna s'asseoir avec Peter, laissant Evans à ses réflexions. Il avait un peu honte, il devait bien l'avouer, de l'avoir aidé comme en disant ça. Elle avait quand même dit à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, et avait osé mêler Trinnia à la dispute. Il se demandait à présent dans quel état était son ami car il n'était pas revenu en cours depuis ; il avait préféré laisser James s'en occuper, lui ne connaissait pas grand chose aux histoires de cœur…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La jeune fille passa le reste de la matinée à potasser son plan d'attaque. Elle savait parfaitement que les deux garçons avaient passé ces deux jours dans la forêt interdite, et bien que l'idée même l'en répugnait, elle était fermement décidée à y aller voir Black pour discuter avec lui. Etant donné que Potter refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole quand elle avait le malheur de le croiser, elle allait devoir se renseigner à la source. Cela dit, elle aurait largement préféré obtenir des explications de ce jeune homme qu'elle détestait quelques semaines plutôt, mais dont elle recherchait la compagnie à présent ; cependant, elle n'était pas folle au point de se risquer à aller le voir, vu la menace qui avait été proférée, car même si elle le savait incapable de la tuer, elle avait déjà vu Rogue, après un de leurs duels, rester plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, dans un état pour le moins lamentable.

Elle avait tout calculé pour ne pas croiser son chemin : il devait aller déjeuner vers 13 heures, puis retourner vers la forêt dans les environs de 14 heures 30. elle avait donc une heure et demi pour s'entretenir ave Black, ce qu'elle estimait largement suffisant.

A l'heure dite, donc, Lily se dirigea vers l'endroit de sa hantise. En effet, lorsqu'elle était en première année, certains septième année s'amusait à emmener de force quelques élèves dans cette forêt. Elle avait cru y apercevoir un loup-garou, et refusait depuis de s'en approcher à moins de 100 mètres, bien que Rémus lui ait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle n'était déjà pas très rassurée, mais, alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité étouffante, elle vit un énorme chien noir assit au pied d'un arbre. Il n'était pas spécialement terrifiant en soi, mais en la voyant, il montra les crocs et plongea son regard dans le sien ; son corps fut parcourut de frissons glacés, et elle commença doucement à marcher à reculons. C'était finalement une très mauvaise idée d'être venue ici…

Soudain, le chien fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Elle était donc si terrifiante, si innocence jeune fille qu'elle était ? Mais comme elle sortait de la forêt, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était Black. Dieu soit loué elle n'aurait pas le chercher encore !

Black ! Fait attention il y un chien qui rôde, je l'ai vu !

Un chien ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Evans, il n'y a aucun chien ici !

Tu as dû le croiser, il est partit dans la même direction que celle d'où tu es arrivé, dit-elle en tremblant.

Non il n'y avait aucun chien je peux te l'assurer…

Un garçon transformé en chien à la limite, pensa-t-il, mais pas de chien ! Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il s'apprêtait justement à reprendre sa forme humaine. Il l'avait échappé belle !

Que viens-tu faire ici Evans ? Ne sais-tu pas que cette forêt est interdite ?

Oh mais je vois que ça ne t'empêche pas d'y séjourner Black ! lança la jeune fille

Premièrement, moi je connais cette forêt comme ma poche puisque cela fait sept ans que j'y _séjourne_, comme tu l'as si bien dit ; et deuxièmement, personne ne m'y a vu entrer !

Oh mais moi non plus, personne ne m'y a vu entrer ! affirma-t-elle

En es-tu sûre Evans ? Niveau discrétion, tu ne fais pas très fort ces temps-ci : toute la salle commune a remarqué que tu existais l'autre matin, c'est bien dommage ! Ironisa-t-il.

Black je… soupira Lily, je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi.

Si c'est pour me signaler que je n'ai aucune conscience, aucun cœur ou que Trinnia est morte, c'est bon tu me l'as déjà dit, le message est bien passé ! S'écria-t-il.

Black, si je suis venue, c'est pour discuter un peu avec toi…

Ah !… murmura Sirius, en se calmant. De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

Ne fais pas le con tu sais très bien…

Parce qu'en plus, maintenant je suis con !

Je te signale que ça ce n'est pas spécialement nouveau, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là !

Merci, grogna le jeune homme.

Parler avec elle était certainement la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Surtout s'il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur elle parce qu'elle était devenue raisonnable, soudainement. Mais il allait se forcer, faire comme s'il devait aller en cours de divination ; il allait donc se forcer à écouter ce que cette fille voulait lui dire…

Black, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser de t'avoir traité de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait te toucher plus que ce que je te dis d'habitude… mais je sais à quel point je t'ai blessé et je…

Non evans. Tu ne sais pas.

Que… comment ?

Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as blessé, répéta-t-il calmement.

Je… enfin j'imagine ! mais en fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi exactement je t'ai tant fait mal, et je, enfin j'espérais que… peut-être, enfin que tu consentirais à me l'expliquer…

Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux ronds, James ne te l'a pas expliqué ?

Heu… non, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, et qu'à ses yeux, son amitié pour toi comptait plus que son amour pour moi… enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris ! Ah oui et il a aussi ajouté que si je restais trop longtemps dans le même pièce que lui, il me tuerait sans doute !

Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

Et ben oui ! Ce que je conçois d'ailleurs parfaitement !

Il a mentit, répliqua-t-il, les yeux s'animant soudain. L'amour qu'il a pour toi compte autant que notre amitié, à ses yeux. Je me doute que cela a dû lui coûter énormément de te dire ça, et dire qu'il l'a fait pour moi !

Bref Sirius, je ne suis pas venue ici au péril de ma vie pour parler de ce que Potter ressent – ou non – pour chacun d'entre nous, je te le rappelle, l'interrompit-elle.

A présent, il savait qu'il n'allait pas devoir se forcer à lui parler ou à écouter ce que Lily allait lui dire. Il allait le faire pour James. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dernier ait sacrifié toutes ses chances de sortir un jour avec la fille qu'il aimait, juste pour lui, afin de lui rester fidèle coûte que coûte.

Bien. Je vais passer sous silence le fait que tu m'ais appelé par mon prénom. En fait, ce qui m'a vraiment fait mal dans ce que tu as dit l'autre matin, c'est la part de vérité : je suis absolument odieux avec les filles, et j'en ai parfaitement conscience, crois-moi ! mais si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que…

Et il lui raconta tout. Comment il était tombé très amoureux d'une fille, en troisième année, sa timidité lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages, comment il avait été aveugle à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. A ces mots, Lily fut plus que surprise ; Black timide ? Inimaginable. Et pourtant, lui assura-t-il, il l'était, bien qu'il eut fallut le connaître parfaitement pour s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient alors devenus très amis, grâce au concours de James et Rémus, puis s'étaient rapprochés, pour finalement commencer à sortir ensemble avant les vacances de février. Tout le monde était étonné de les voir durer si longtemps tous les deux, mais, ils duraient et continuaient de s'aimer, et c'était le principal à leurs yeux. Mais elle était de parents moldus, et lors des fêtes de Noël, sa sœur et elle furent prises dans une fusillade moldue. Sa sœur avait pu être sauvé, mais les médecins ne purent rien pour elle. Les magicomages essayèrent bien quelques sort, mais ce fut inefficace sur une arme non-magique. Il avait été profondément détruit par l'annonce de sa mort. Elle représentait tout pour lui, il s'était attaché à elle et l'avait perdue. A l'époque, il n'avait presque pas pleuré, mais s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, devenant aigri, froid et cynique. Il avait considéré cela comme une sorte de faiblesse de sa part, et s'était juré de ne plus faillir, donc de ne pus s'attacher. Et c'est comme ça qu'il en était venu à ce comportement rustre. Il se demandait aujourd'hui ce que Trinnia penserait de tout ça, sans doute n'approuverait-elle pas, elle qui était si douce.

Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, dit soudain Lily. Je me souviens effectivement que tu es resté longtemps avec une fille durant cette période, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre une image son nom ! Comment était-elle ?

Elle était magnifique, des longs cheveux bruns, des yeux miel, de taille moyenne, un corps sublime, toujours en train de rire…

Ah oui ça y est ! Elle était à côté de Pettigrow en potion c'est ça ?

Oui c'est bien ça, fit Sirius dont les yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle était la seule à avoir bien voulu se mettre à côté de lui ! Et crois-moi, elle l'a beaucoup regretté par la suite !

Black… tu l'aimes toujours ?

Non, dit-il en réfléchissant, ce que j'aime, c'est son souvenir. J'ai pour principe de ne pas m'enfermer dans le passé. Seulement aucune fille n'a réussit à me la faire oublier pour l'instant !

Tu sais, d'avoir parler avec toi, ça m'a fait du bien.

Moi aussi, je crois. Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te réconcilier avec James ! S'écria-t-il, tout sourire.

Mouais… on verra bien ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas gagné !

Mais en secret, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En revenant voir Sirius après le déjeuner, James retrouva, non pas le chien maussade qu'il avait laissé, mais un jeune aux yeux pétillants de vie, et complètement ragaillardi. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain d'attitude, mais ne préféra rien dire, de peur de le faire rechuter dans sa dépression. Cependant, il était vraiment curieux, et son ami le sentit C'est pourquoi Sirius lui raconta de lui-même la visite libératrice de Lily.

Sirius espérait ainsi que James aille la voir et se réconcilie avec la jeune fille. Pourtant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée…

Quoi ? Elle est venue te voir et toi, tu lui as tout expliqué ?

Et ben oui ! Mais où est le mal ?

Où est le mal ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Ce qu'il y a de mal c'est qu'elle t'ait dit des choses blessantes et que toi tu lui raconte ta vie, et pire encore : Lui pardonne tout !

Mais enfin, c'est mon droit de lui pardonner si j'en ai envie Cornedrue ! C'était cruel de la laisser culpabiliser dans le brouillard !

Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Si je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est justement pour qu'elle culpabilise ! Elle doit comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ne peut pas dire ce qu'il lui chante quand elle en a envie ! Tu ne te rappelles donc pas le mal que j'ai eut à te soutenir, à t'aider à remonter la pente lorsque Trinnia est morte ? Et bien moi je m'en souviens parfaitement, et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! Ces longues semaines ont été très pénibles pour moi aussi ! Trinnia était aussi mon amie, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mon deuil, parce je trouvais plus important de t'aider à faire le tien…

James… je suis désolé, je n'avais jamais réalisé…

Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, c'est moi qui ai fait ce choix ! Seulement que cette fille remonte tout à la surface alors que c'était en partie oublié, je ne le supporte pas ! Et toi tu l'aides en plus à comprendre ce qu'elle a dit de mal !

Et sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme tourna les talons pour rejoindre le château. Il avait cour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En entrant dans la salle de métamorphose, James sentit tous les regards le transpercer. Lily venait d'enlever ses affaires du siège qui lui était normalement réservé, mais il préféra s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle.

Sire Potter daigne enfin nous faire profiter de sa divine présence ? demanda ironiquement le professeur McGonagall

désolé professeur, je ne me sentais pas très bien ces derniers jours…

En temps normal, Potter, lorsqu'on ne se sent pas très bien, on se rend à l'infirmerie. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que Black n'était pas venu en cours non plus. Etrange, non ? Serait-ce une épidémie ?

Je ne sais pas où est Sirius professeur.

Bien. Potter vous avez déjà passé toute la semaine dernière en colle avec moi, je ne vais pas vous sanctionner une fois de plus. Mais ne croyez pas que ce sera toujours le cas, surtout si vous vous réabsentez encore sans raison valable.

Bien, merci professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda attentivement. D'ordinaire il était plutôt fier d'être un des élèves les plus sanctionnés, cela en rajoutait à sa réputation. Mais il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. En vérité, il avait l'air très malheureux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de ce garçon… ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais alors je fais quoi ?

roh mais attends ! On réfléchit, c'est dur à trois du matin !

Ouais ben il n'y a pas qu'à trois heures du matin chez vous !

Evans écoute-moi bien : Si tu continues à être aussi désagréable, alors que tu viens de nous réveiller, tu vas finir par te démerder toute seule pour te réconcilier avec James ! Compris ?

En effet cela faisait une journée et demi que Sirius et elle avait eu leur discussion, mais pourtant James refusait toujours de lui parler, et évitait soigneusement son regard. Elle en était donc venue à la conclusion logique que quelque chose ne lui avait pas plut – hormis le fait d'avoir traité son ami de la sorte – et pensait que les seules personnes qui pourraient maintenant l'aider, étaient Rémus et Sirius. Elle s'était en cachette introduite dans leur dortoir, et les avait réveillés pour leur demander de l'aide. Bien que mécontent d'être réveillé si tôt, Sirius avait accepté, non sans manifester ouvertement, mais discrètement, son mécontentement à l'aide de grognements plutôt significatifs ; Rémus, quant à lui, avait tout de suite accepté, même s'il n'avait rien comprit.

Mais pourquoi je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fait ? s'entêta-t-elle

ben au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la déduction n'est pas ton fort, alors…

Mais avec toi, Sirius, je savais au moins que cela avait un rapport avec ce que je t'avais dit ! Alors que lui, je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait !

Tu veux mon avis Evans ?

Evidemment Lupin ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas réveillé toi aussi !

Heu… en fait, c'était pas vraiment une question mais c'est pas grave. Je pense que si James ne veut toujours pas te parler, ça a quand même à voir avec ce que tu as dit.

Quoi ?

Lily n'était pas la seule à avoir été surpris par ce que venait de dire Rémus. Sirius non plus ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir…

Mumus, tu ne penses quand même pas que Jamesie était amoureux de Trinnia ? demanda le jeune homme, soupçonneux

Mais non enfin ! Comment peux-tu envisager une chose pareille ? Non, en réalité je pense que cela n'a pas tellement de rapport avec ce que tu as dit, mais plutôt avec le fait que tu l'aies dit, tout simplement !

Mumus, je ne sais pas si c'est que je suis vraiment con, complètement endormi ou que tu t'exprime très mal, mais je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu venais de dire… non, Evans ce n'est pas la peine de répondre que je suis con, tu l'as déjà dit trois fois depuis tout à l'heure, ajouta-il voyant qu'elle faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

En fait, Black, j'allais seulement dire qu'il s'exprimait mal parce que je n'avais pas compris non plus !

Et bien c'est pourtant pas très compliqué à deviner, surtout pour toi Sirius – et puis arrête avec ce mumus, ça devient gênant ! S'il t'en veut toujours, c'est parce que, étant amoureux de toi Evans, il te croyait parfaite ! Mais tu as commit une très grosse bourde ! En fait, c'est plus à lui-même, pour son erreur de jugement, qu'il en veut !

Ah ben tu vois là c'est plus clair ! Et puis il m'a dit avoir beaucoup souffert lorsque Trinnia est… morte. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours pour lui, d'essayer de me maintenir dans un état potable, c'est lui qui m'a soutenu et aidé à remonter la pente…

Oui en un sens, il avait perdu son meilleur ami ! renchérit Rémus

Bon alors là, je crois que c'est vraiment moi qui aie un problème, parce j'ai compris, mais ça ne me semble pas du tout logique !

Mais enfin bien sûr que si c'est logique qu'est-ce que tu nous chante Evans ?

Ça l'est peut-être pour vos esprits limités de garçons, mais pour mon intelligence avancée de fille, ça ne l'est pas du tout !

Aah Evans ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu…

Stop ! On se calme tout de suite ! Vous ne commencez pas, j'en ai assez de vous entendre vous disputer pour des trucs aussi stupides que ça ! Maintenant on va tous aller se coucher, et je vais réfléchir à un moyen de vous coincer tous les deux dans la même salle, sans possibilité d'esquive pour James, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête puis Lily retourna dans son dortoir. Les garçons firent de même, et au moment de s'endormir, Rémus entendit son ami lui dire :

t'es drôlement intelligent à trois heures du mat' quand même Mumus…

c'est sûr que comparé à toi…

Merci ! Répondit Sirius sincèrement, certainement assourdit par le manque de sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Rémus avait trouvé. C'était l'idée parfaite ! Il ne pourrait pas sortir de là sans l'aide de Peter si l'issue était bloquée, et celui-ci n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'il se tramait.

A huit heures et demi, le soir, Sirius et Rémus se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil de la salle commune dans lequel s'était enfoncé James, le regard fixé sur le feu, sans toutes fois le voir vraiment.

James ? il faut qu'on parle, attaqua Sirius

Oui bien sûr, allons-y parlons, répondit le concerné en émergeant

Pas ici, il faut aller à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… viens !

Rémus le prit par le bras et tenta de le faire lever. Mais la pleine lune approchant, il voyait, comme toujours, ses forces réduites de moitié. De plus, James résistait, visiblement pas très convaincu par ses amis. Il était même plutôt suspicieux.

Pourquoi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes Rémus ?

Et bien heu… chercha le jeune homme, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu cela

Enfin James c'est évident ! Si quelqu'un entendait parler du coup qu'on prépare depuis des semaines pour les Serpentards, il nous balancerait ! Se rattrapa Sirius avec brio.

Aussitôt, les yeux de James s'animèrent et il suivit ses amis sans se poser de questions. Il prirent sa cape d'invisibilité, descendirent dans le parc, puis Sirius ramassa une branche morte pour appuyer sur la racine qui immobilisait le saule cogneur.

Arrivés dans la cabane hurlante, il s'assirent sur les débris de chaises et Sirius commença d'abord par sermonner son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

Cornedrue, que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler d'Evans, ça se comprend, mais nous, tu n'as pas le droit de nous renier, de nous laisser tomber ou tout ce que tu voudras !

Il a raison, sans toi, nous ne sommes plus les maraudeurs ! renchérit Rémus

Vous dites ça, mais Peter, ça fait un moment qu'il ne fait plus totalement parti de la bande, et pourtant nous sommes toujours les maraudeurs…

Mais Peter… commença Sirius, enfin c'est Peter quoi ! Et puis de toutes façons je… Oh non ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

Quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres

J'avais rendez-vous avec McGonagall et Trelawney pour mes absences injustifiées ! Si je n'y vais pas je risque d'être viré cette fois !

Alors vas-y vite, qu'est-ce que tu attends Patmol ! demanda James

Oui j'y vais ! Désolé James, Lunard t'expliquera !

Et le jeune homme sortit par là où ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt. Rémus commença alors à expliquer à son ami ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Car ils avaient bien prévu les lieux et horaires de leur coup ; sans cela, ils n'auraient pu être crédibles très longtemps. Mais soudain, Rémus tendit l'oreille et fit signe à James de se taire.

James, demanda-t-il, depuis combien de temps est partit Sirius maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas… peut-être vingt minutes. Pourquoi ?

Oh ! … C'est rien je pensais avoir entendu un bruit là-haut ! continuons…

D'accord. Donc je te disais qu'il serait plus logique de les faire passer par la tour Nord : c'est beaucoup plus loin de leur salle commune, et si on est surpris dans les parages, ce sera plus facile de nous justifier !

Oui effectivement, ce n'est pas si bête ! Donc si on résume, il faut qu'on s'arrange pour que l'accès aux sous-sols ne soit pas possible par les escaliers directs des tours Est, Ouest et Sud, seulement par la tour nord. Ils seront au troisième étage, dans le couloir sud-est et iront donc la tour sud puis ouest, et enfin nord, où ils seront pris dans le brouillard d'empestine. Et là…

CHUT ! dit tout à coup Rémus

Quoi ? s'étonna James

Il y a quelqu'un…

Là-haut ? C'est sûrement Sirius qui a terminé son rendez-vous !

En une demi-heure il aurait eut le temps de remonter, d'aller à son rendez-vous et de redescendre ? J'en doute fort !

Tu as raison je vais aller voir

Non c'est bon j'y vais j'en ai pour deux minutes !

D'accord, si tu as un problème, hurle et j'arrive tout de suite ok ?

Ok…

Et Rémus sortit à son tour de la cabane hurlante, amis par l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, lui. Arrivé dehors, il salua donc Sirius qui commençait à être frigorifié, et Lily, quasiment dans le même état.

Sirius n'avait jamais eut de rendez-vois avec les deux professeurs. Il avait invoqué cette excuse pour s'éclipser. Lily était arrivée dix minutes plus tard, et il avait dû reprendre sa forme normale, qui ne le protégeait pas du froid. Il avait un peu discuter et il avait découvert qu'en réalité, Lily était plus sensible au charme de son ami qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire. La preuve en était qu'elle stressait énormément à l'idée que James ne veuille pas lui pardonner sa bêtise.

C'est bon je peux y aller ? demanda la jeune fille

Oui je pense qu'il a assez mariné comme ça… mais fais surtout le moins de bruit possible en marchant car tu serais surprise de découvrir qu'elle bonne audition il a ! conseilla Rémus

D'accord, merci !

Et tandis qu'elle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Rémus fit remarquer à Sirius :

Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup cogité sur le plan ces derniers jours, mine de rien, notre petit James ! Il a presque tout refait, et en bien plus efficace si tu veux mon avis !

Oui je sais, il est surprenant !

Sirius avait le cœur gonflé de fierté à l'idée que son meilleur ami soit si doué pour le mépris du règlement. Il était également fier de constater que malgré son coup de blues, il n'avait oublié ni ses amis, ni qui il était, sa vraie nature en somme…

Comme le lui avait conseillé Rémus, la jeune fille s'évertuait à faire le moins de bruit possible, mais ce n'était pas une tâche très aisée, étant donné l'âge de la vieille maison de bois. Après avoir retenu sa respiration pendant deux minutes – le temps du trajet – elle arriva enfin devant la porte, derrière laquelle elle devinait la présence de celui qu'elle était venue voir ce soir. Elle leva la main vers la porte, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

En entendant la porte grincer, James s'était retourné et avait brandit sa baguette magique. Depuis que cette personne était rentrée, là-haut, dans la cabane, il savait que ce n'était ne Rémus, ni Sirius. Il était resté là à écouter cet intrus marcher et venir à lui, tout en se préparant à faire face. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il perdit tous ses moyens, totalement déconcerté par la présence de Lily Evans au sein même du repère des maraudeurs. Que faisait-elle là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais avec ses pommettes rosies par le froid, et emmitouflée dans sa cape, _sa cape à lui,_ elle était sublime.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la tuer, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lui parler non plus. Elle était décidément très troublée par ce garçon depuis le début de l'année.

Il la regardait fixement depuis maintenant bien une minute, puis il explosa de rire…

**R.a.R.s. :**

Waou ! alor bon je vous ai p-t fai attendre un peu mais en fait j'étai en stage dans l'ain et dc je n'avais pas de PC pour écrire. En fait je suis revenue il y a deux jours et en deux jours, j'ai quand même tapé 11 pages word. Ça vous fai p-t rien mai je m'impressionne moi même sur ce cou ! surtou que j'ai déjà écrir une page et ½ du chapitre 7 !

Bon ok je vai arrêté de me vanter sur ma vitesse d'écriture kan je sui motivé…parce que c'est vrai que sinon je suis un peu lente mais on fait ce qu'on peut (même si parfois on peut peu voire très peu au goût de certains ou certaines… mdr)

**_April :_** c pas grave défoule toi va ! les reviews sont là pour ça… !

**_Sadesirius :_** (joli pseudo j'aime bcp ) et oui vive la violence ! nan j'rigole chui une pacificte… à mes heures ! (auriane on ne rit pa ! grrr)

**_Hamadyrade :_** j'ai eu peur au début j'avoue quand j'ai lu "mai je sui déçue…" ! j'ai cru que c'était le début de la fin mdrr ! nan je plaisante ta review m'a fait super plaisir merci !

**_Liliz mamba :_** T'en fais pas pour Sirius ça s'arrangera… enfin je pense que je vais faire en sorte que ça s'arrange mais remarque qu'il va déjà mieu dans ce chapitre là !

**_Fleur de lys :_** t'inquiète pas je me souviens de toi ! contente que lily en pyjama t'ai fait rire ! en fait, ce passage était prévu pour le chapitre 3 normalement, mais les choses se seraient enchaînées trop vite !

**_Allima :_** bon ben désolé mais là je coupe en plein milieu aussi … ! c'est pour ménagé le suspens ! la dernière phrase, sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la sortir de mon crâne de pas-blonde celle-là ! mdr

**_Fusion fraternelle :_** merci ! Toujours autant de compliments, vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir !

**_Neuneu :_** de toutes façons, tu comprends jamais rien alors c'est pas bien dificile de semer le doute en toi ! lol je rigole ma chiwi ! (arnaud pk t'a des trous dans les joues ? ptdr t'es trop conne ma puce heureusement que t'es pas blonde en plus… quoique ya pas que le physique dans la vie ! lol ) je t'aime ma neuneu tu me manque trop gros bizoo !


	7. 7 untitled

Me revoici avec la suite tant attendue du chapitre 6, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 7 ! (Remarquez que mon raisonnement est d'une logique implacable).

Ce chapitre n'a donc pas de titre, tout simplement parce ben… j'en ai pas trouvé de bien (vous me direz que j'aurais pu faire un petit effort vu la qualité des autres titres ). J'avais bien pensé à « nuit mouvementée » ou quelque chose du genre mais ça ne me plaît pas alors ce chapitre n'aura pas de titre - tans pis pour lui !

_**UNTITLED (sans-titre pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais lol) :**_

_Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la tuer, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lui parler non plus. Elle était décidément très troublée par ce garçon depuis le début de l'année._

Il la regardait fixement depuis maintenant bien une minute, puis il explosa de rire… 

C'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il

De quoi tu parles Potter ? s'étonna Lily

Soudain il s'arrêta de rire. C'était n'importe quoi ; ils étaient stupides ou quoi ? Lui organiser un rendez-vous arrangé, avec Evans, dans la cabane hurlante en plus ! Ses amis n'étaient décidément pas très nets. Alors il commença à hurler :

Rémus ! Sirius ! Descendez tout de suite ! Je vous entends et vous le savez très bien ! Ça n'est pas drôle du tout ! Vous êtes conscients qu'elle sait maintenant où est-ce qu'on se retrouve une fois par mois ?

Je vais peut-être trop loin en disant ça, songea-t-il. Mais en regardant deux secondes du côté de Evans, il s'aperçut qu'en fait, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, et qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude, comme on regarde un fou dont on ne sait pas la violence dont il serait capable. Et bien tant pis pour eux…

Descendez tout de suite bande de chiens galeux ! Cria-t-il alors que Lily était outrée de ce qu'il disait à ses amis. Et chien galeux ça vaut aussi pour toi Lunard ! C'est pas parce que tu ne l'es qu'un quart que tu ne l'es pas ! Je vous jure que je lui raconte TOUT si vous ne descendez pas immédiatement !

Les deux amis qui entendaient les menaces de James de la surface commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Il n'oserait tout de même pas trahir leur secret ? Ils préférèrent penser que ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff et se remirent à sourire en l'entendant à nouveau hurler :

Je vous jure que je romps le pacte si vous ne venez pas !

Mais enfin Potter tu délires ou quoi ? s'écria Lily

Evans mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ok ?

Mais ça me regarde puisque c'est moi qui leur aie demandé de m'amener à toi !

Tu… quoi ? C'est toi qui le leur as demandé ? Mais pourquoi leur avoir demandé de t'emmener dans la cabane hurlante ?

Que… quoi… ? On est dans la cabane hurlante ?

Evidemment ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Ben ma foi je n'y suis jamais entrée alors…

Bon Evans j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi tu tenais absolument à me voir, mais là tu vois, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici !

Et si on essayait la porte tout simplement ? proposa-t-elle, ironique

On dirait que tu ne connais toujours pas les maraudeurs après toutes ces années ! Ricana le jeune homme, tu crois réellement qu'ils n'ont pas bloqué la porte avec un sortilège inviolable ?

Peut-être, mais aucun sortilège inviolable ne l'est vraiment !

Celui-là si ! Et tu peux me croire sur parole puisque c'est Sirius, Rémus et moi qui l'avons mit au point ! Et comme c'est Rémus qui le lance le mieux, c'est certainement lui qui l'a utilisé ! Rétorqua-t-il. On s'en sert régulièrement pour enfermer des Serpentards !

C'est pour ça que personne n'arrive à les débloquer à part certains profs ? Mais vous avez bien dû mettre au point un contre-sort non ? demanda-t-elle

A ces mots, James fit une grimace. Bien sûr il aurait dû ; mais ils ne l'ont pas fait… à la place, ils ont fait en sorte que le sortilège se lève de lui-même au bout d'un certain temps.

non, le sort se dissipe au bout d'un moment…

Combien de temps ?

heu… six heures…

SIX HEURES ?

Et oui je te l'avais dit Evans ! il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici… il faudrait qu'on défonce la porte, on n'a jamais essayé ça !

Mais il jeta un regard consterné à la pièce, remplie uniquement des restes de chaises et d'une table, qu'ils avaient détruit lors d'une pleine lune précédente. Lily sembla se rendre compte également de l'état de la pièce, et en frissonna d'horreur :

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ici ? interrogea-t-elle

Rien qui te regarde en tout cas Evans, marmonna James.

Alors ils se résignèrent tous deux à s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. En lui rendant sa cape, la jeune fille décida d'entamer la conversation.

Potter ? Tu as fais le devoir de potion ?

Evans, crois-tu vraiment que je m'amuse à faire les devoirs de potions deux semaines à l'avance ? lui répondit-il

Heu… oui tu as raison c'était stupide comme question… et sinon le quidditch ça va ?

Ben écoute, Larian est décidément très douée, et Méline est très bien aussi - d'ailleurs tu lui diras qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à entretenir son balai ; Isaan est bon, malheureusement pas autant que Yared, mais il est bon quand même.

Et Lawrence ? Il n'a pas tenté de reprendre sa place ?

Oh tu penses bien que si, arrogant comme il est, il n'a pas supporté d'être mit à pied ! Il a essayé de s'en prendre à Jinn mais avec lui, Sirius et Fred on a eut vite fait de régler le problème ! rigola-t-il

Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez fait ! soupira-t-elle

Tant mieux, sans ça j'aurais été obligé de te tuer après ! Sourit-il. Mais Evans, ce n'est pour parler de quidditch que tu es venue jusqu'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Heu, non. Potter, il faut que je sache pourquoi tu m'en veux, tu comprends ? Se lança-t-elle. Je n'aime pas être fâché avec toi…

Pardon ? Comment ça tu n 'aime pas être fâchée avec moi ? Enfin tu es tout le temps fâché contre moi ! s'étonna-t-il

Pas tout le temps ! Se défendit la jeune fille, juste quand tu as un accès d'arrogance et de prétention ! Mais depuis le début de cette année, tu t'es calmé… enfin je veux dire que ta tête a dégonflée quoi !

Merci. Donc tu m'apprécie finalement ?

Ben oui forcément, à force que tu me colles depuis la troisième année, je me suis habitué à toi, et même si ça m'énervait, quelque part j'aimais bien parce que, si j'avais un problème, et bien tu étais là ! Alors quand tu n'es plus là… ben tu me manques ! Avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

James la regarda alors comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il lui manquait ? Serait-ce possible que la belle Evans commence enfin à se rendre compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? S'était-elle enfin attaché à lui ? Il la regardait à la lueur de la lueur magique qui éclairait la pièce, et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si belle. Alors, sans qu'il ait crut cela possible un jour, il retomba amoureux d'elle. Mais ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait fut entrecoupé par une bride de conversations qu'il venait de saisir :

Pourquoi on les entend plus hurler ? A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'ils font Lunard ?

Sirius tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné !

Comment ? S'offensa le jeune homme. Mais je t'ai juste demandé ce qu'il faisait et toi tu penses tout de suite au sexe ! moi je pensais plutôt qu'il serait en train de discuter…

Voyons Patmol ! A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? de toutes façons, ils seraient obligés de le faire à même le sol puisqu'il n'y a plus de table, ça ne serait pas très pratique…

James rit intérieurement. Ces deux-là, il leur devait une fière chandelle. Soudain il cria :

On ne fait que discuter, bande d'obsédés !

Mais tu parles à qui Potter ? demanda Lily

Aux deux énergumènes, là-haut !

Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre d'ici, enfin, réfléchis un peu !

Oh ne t'en fais pas…

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant à nouveau entendre les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis et fut satisfait lorsqu'il intercepta :

Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter Mumus !

Merci pour la précision James !

Oh mais de rien ! Répondit celui-ci, au grand étonnement de Lily, qui ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Lily hésitait à lui redemander des précisions. Elle attendit cinq minutes, puis s'apprêta à refaire sa demande, mais James la devança.

Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je t'en voulais Evans ?

Heu, ben… oui ! hésita-t-elle

Tu m'as déçu.

Comment ça déçu ? fit-elle, perplexe

J'étais très amoureux de toi, je t'imaginais un peu comme la femme parfaite si tu veux ; alors quand tu as blessé mon meilleur ami, je suis tombé de très haut…

Ainsi Rémus avait vu juste, pensa Lily. Elle l'observa à son tour. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu qu'il était si gentil et doux en réalité ? Gentil, doux… et très beau. Mais soudain elle réalisa quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : il avait dit « _j'étais_ très amoureux de toi »…

En fait je crois que je m'en veux plus qu'à toi ; Pour avoir fait cette erreur de croire que tu étais parfaite, juste parce que j'étais amoureux de toi !

Oh mon Dieu ! Il vient de le redire ! S'affola intérieurement Lily. Ne me dites pas que je suis passé à côté de ça !

Mais Potter… tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi… cela signifie que tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant… ? risqua-t-elle

effectivement, je ne t'aime plus comme avant Evans… confirma-t-il

Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle paraissait déçue et triste de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela le fit sourire doucement.

je t'aime encore plus…

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta tout à coup. Elle aussi s'était figée. Ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre leur avait glacé le sang ; un hurlement terrifiant, comme celui d'un chien qui hurlerait à la mort. James entendit alors la confirmation que ce hurlement provenait bien de Rémus :

Lunard ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi tu te transformes ? hurlait Sirius

Va-t'en… Sirius… vite… cours ! haletait son ami

James sentit alors Sirius se transformer à son tour dans l'espoir sans doute d'apaiser le loup-garou. Mais c'était trop tard déjà : il avait sentit l'humain en Sirius.

Un deuxième hurlement déchirant retentit alors, celui-ci venant assurément de Sirius. Alors James se précipita sur la porte et lança tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, essayant de l'ouvrir, en vain. Désespéré, il se mit à frapper dessus comme un aliéné, lorsque Lily vint lui prêter main forte.

Mais la porte était décidément trop solide. Alors James comprit que son seul espoir était de se transformer à son tour pour la défoncer. Il se tourna alors vers Lily et lui dit :

Evans, il faut que tu fermes les yeux, et que tu me promettes de rester ici quoiqu'il puisse arrivé !

Mais enfin Sirius et Rémus sont aussi mes amis ! je veux les aider également alors n'essais pas de jouer les héros compris ?

Evans tu ne comprends pas ! tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il t'attend là-haut, et je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'il te tue ! alors ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort je t'en supplie !

Me… me tuer ? qui veut me tuer ?

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait rien, James s'apprêta à lui lança le sort de stupéfixtion, mais un autre cri de Sirius se fit entendre ; il était blessé, James en était sûr. Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre ce que lui disait le chien ? Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se métamorphoser sous les yeux ébahis de Lily. L'animal en lui avait comprit l'urgence de la situation et son inconscient l'avait transformé immédiatement.

Alors le cerf qu'il était devenu prit son élan et fonça sur la porte qui se brisa sur le coup.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce réellement James Potter qui venait de se changer en cerf devant elle ? Mais… comment était-ce possible ? Elle se pinça pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse se pincer l'en assura : habituellement, elle n'arrive jamais à se pincer dans ses rêves…

Il y avait du grabuge là-haut… elle ferait mieux d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Elle avait presque oublié l'étrange phénomène qui venait de se produire devant elle, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait à la surface, cela lui revint vite en mémoire…

Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ici, un gros chien noir qui ne lui était pas inconnu et un cerf, sans doute Potter, était en train d'essayé de maîtriser un… loup-garou !

Le loup s'en prenait apparemment au chien, qui était blessé à la patte antérieure droite, et avait le flanc droit luisant de sang. Le cerf, quant à lui, était serti d'une belle balafre sur l'épaule gauche. Leur technique était, d'après ce que la jeune fille pouvait en juger, de prendre le loup-garou en sandwich. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire. Soudain, il envoya le cerf cogner contre un arbre d'un coup de patte. Lily étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit que l'animal ne se relevait pas. Malheureusement, le loup-garou l'avait entendu et s'avançait vers elle. Le chien essaya bien de s'interposer, mais c'était à peine s'il pouvait marcher.

non, je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, c'est Evans ! se dit Rémus

ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un humain. Un morceau de viande… répondit le loup

non !

si…

Le loup-garou avait reprit le dessus, et s'apprêtait maintenant à frapper la jeune fille, dont regard était larmoyant de terreur. Lily avait reculé le plus loin possible, malheureusement, c'était contre un mur qu'elle venait de butter. Elle n'avait plus d'issue possible, et ce loup-garou allait certainement la tuer. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle crut y déceler la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien… seulement, bien vite cette présence disparut, pour ne laisser place qu'au regard menaçant du prédateur.

Le loup-garou leva la patte pour frapper Lily, lorsque le cerf se releva et fonça sur le loup qui vacilla sous la force de l'autre. Mais le loup n'avait maintenant plus rien à faire du chien boiteux et du cerf balafré. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se tenait devant lui. Et malgré tous les efforts que faisaient les deux animaux pour distraire son attention, il ne voulait qu'une chose : tuer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily avait peur. Ce loup-garou ne voulait pas la lâcher. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire : courir.

Envolée sa belle assurance habituelle, elle était redevenue une petite fille prisonnière de ses cauchemars…

Le loup lui courrait après. Je suis stupide, ce n'est pas vrai ! pensa-t-elle. La première chose que ma mère m'a apprise c'est de ne pas courir quand un chien en a après vous, et moi qu'est-ce que je fais : je cours ! Bon Dieu ce que je suis conne !

La jeune fille commençait à se fatiguer. L'animal gagnait du terrain à chaque foulée, bien que les deux autres essayaient de le ralentir. Alors qu'il l'avait presque rattrapé, il s'arrêta d'un coup et se mit à hurler à la mort. Les deux autres avaient également stoppé leur course. Alors elle se retourna et crut à une hallucination.

Devant ses yeux, le loup garou était tombé à genoux et se changeait peu à peu en garçon. En un garçon qu'elle avait vu tous les jours depuis six ans et demi sans jamais se douter de cela. Le jour venait de se lever ; il devait être dans les cinq heures trente.

Rémus… murmura Lily, incrédule

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il était allongé et ne bougeait plus. Le cerf et le chien s'approchèrent de lui et commencèrent à lécher ses nombreuses plaies. Peu à peu il s'éveilla. Il ne la vit même pas. Il regarda les deux animaux et leur parla :

oh merde je suis désolé… je vous ai bien amoché… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… mais pourquoi vous ne…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car le chien sembla montrer de la tête la jeune fille qui regardait les trois amis sans les voir. Elle s'assit pour ne pas tomber sous le contrecoup de la peur. Soudain elle s'aperçut que le cerf et le chien se tenaient à ses côtés, tandis que Rémus se relevait doucement. Alors les deux animaux laissèrent place à James et Sirius.

Sans un mot, Rémus souleva Sirius pour l'aider marcher, James s'occupa de Lily et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers le château…

_**R.a.R.s. :**_

Bon alors déjà je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court, mais c'était ça ou alors il faisait le double et comme je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, je n'aurais pas eut le temps d'écrire…

**_Simon :_** bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu ! biz

**_Kritari :_** et oui je suis méchante je sais ! lol

**_April :_** ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily c'est bon elle a compris cette fois !

**_Liliz mamba :_** bon ben je sais comme chute c'est un peu bizarre mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a (dans ma tête en l'occurrence pas grand-chose en ce moment vu que mon cerveau est en mode veille… mdr !)

**_Fusion fraternelle :_** elle va le reprendre son caractère vos en faites pas pour ça ! Pas tellement dans ce chapitre mais celui d'après si !

Bon alors voilà, maintenant y'a plus qu'une chose à faire… reviewez !


	8. 8 après tout, qui sait ?

Alors, avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement de mon retard. Encore une fois j'ai une bonne excuse : les wacances. Parce que je suis partie en wacances en Bretagne (aaaaaaaaah mon Dieu que j'étais bien là-bas... même limite si j'ai pas failli pleurer dans la voiture au retour !) avec ma tite chouquette et donc comme Préfailles est un trou pommé où tous les jeunes - quand il y en a - soit rentre chez eux à minuit, soit vont en boîte à Tharon en voiture ; où tous les bars ne sont pas ouvert jusqu'à plus de deux heures du matin, ben vous pensez bien qu'il n'y avait pas internet...

Et oui l'avantage des wacances... et ben c'est qu'on est en wacances justement (étrange, non ?) ; et l'inconvénient majeur des wacances, surtout pour ceux qui ont une fic en cours comme moi, c'est qu'il ne peuvent pratiquement pas travaillé et donc satisfaire leurs lecteurs...

Mais de toutes façons c'est comme ça et pi c'est tout… comment ça non ?

Trop lente ? Moi ? Ne me jeter pas la pierre s'il vous plaît parce que… SPLASH ! Bon quand je disais de ne pas me jeter la pierre pour mes retards, je sous-entendais évidemment qu'il ne fallait pas me jeter de tomate pourrie non plus, les poubelles sont faîtes pour ça ! SPLASH ! Hum, bon, je vois que ça ne rentre pas dans le crâne de certains : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUBELLE (et je défends quiconque de rire) !

Hum, bref encore pardon pour le retard, je sais que je mériterais d'être fouettée avec des orties fraîchement coupées (ceux qui connaissent Benjamin Baudin me comprendront), je mérite d'être châtiée pour ce retard proprement misérable et scandaleux mais songez que si vous me tuez ou même si vous protestez un peu trop mon goût, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la suite ! (Et je lole presque pas ! du verbe lole : je lole, tu loles, elle lole, nous lolons, vous lolez, elles lolent. oui je sais...)

Hin hin sadisme suprême ! Je vous tiens ma merci, misérables mortels que vous êtes ! Tremblez devant moi ! (Si si je suis très modeste moi ! )

Mais de toutes faons vous savez bien que je ne mettrais pas ma menace exécution puisque je ne pourrais plus avoir de reviews et j'aime trop les compliments ! (Nan nan je ne suis pas narcissique non plus lol mdr !)

Je voulais aussi dire que j'étais désolée (et oui encore ! lol) parce que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je fais ce que je peux et encore une fois je peux peu ! mais bon c'est vrai que je rame un peu vu que je suis presque jamais chez moi, et que je faut que je me remette à niveau en maths aussi… et oui les bonnes excuses pleuvent !

Vous pourrez également remarquer que pour une fois, j'ai un titre pas trop nul ! (putn cke je suis fière de moi c'est hallucinant !)

Bon aller, je ferme ma grande bouche, j'arrête de délirer et je vous laisse lire tranquille...

Mais si je n'ai pas envi de vous laisser lire tranquille, hein ? Nan je rigole sinon il est possible que certaines personnes ne comprennent rien à ce chapitre (combien vous pariez que Jade se sent honteusement visée ? lol jtm fort ma chiwi !). Bon aller cette fois, arrêt définitif de ma connerie fulgurante, profonde et irrémédiable !

_**APRES TOUT, QUI SAIT :**_

… _sans un mot, Rémus souleva Sirius pour l'aider à marcher, James s'occupa de Lily et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers le château…_

Les quatre adolescents arrivèrent au moment où l'infirmière prenait son poste. Quand elle les vit, la jeune femme hurla, terrifiée par leur allure, puis se précipita pour soutenir Sirius qui venait de s'évanouir, en raison du nombre déjà considérable de litres de sang qu'il avait perdu. Elle l'installa sur un lit et lança une série de sortilèges qui eurent pour effet immédiat d'arrêté l'hémorragie, et de redonner quelques couleurs au jeune homme ; ensuite, elle s'affaira à asseoir Lily qui semblait sur le point de chanceler, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux, et de la terreur intense qu'elle avait ressenti, ainsi que de calmer Rémus qui tremblait à présent de fatigue. James lui, avait eut tellement peur pour la belle rousse, qu'il ne sentait même pas l'intenable douleur qui lui lançait l'épaule et le reste du corps ; quand bien même il n'aurait pas eut si peur, il ne lui aurait pas été possible de ressentir totalement une douleur si fulgurante…

comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda, incrédule, madame Pommefresh après s'être occupé de tout le monde

nous… on… je ne me souviens plus… improvisa Rémus pour ne pas avoir à dire la vérité

hum… fit-elle, septique. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'en souviens… En revanche, si je peux me permettre Lupin, cela nous pose un énorme problème pour demain… vous n'êtes pas en état de vous rendre chez votre oncle pour votre visite mensuelle !

Rémus lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas en avoir parler ouvertement devant ses amis, même si toutes les personnes présentes étaient eu courant à présent.

bon, nous trouverons bien une salle vide où vous pourrez vous installer, lui murmura-t-elle avant de partir

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, le jeune lycanthrope observa lentement ses amis : James était couvert de bandages, les plaies étant trop importantes pour être soignées par magie, l'infirmière y avait appliqué des onguents ; Lily ne quittait pas ce dernier des yeux, reconnaissante et encore un peu choquée sans doute. En revanche, Sirius lui, ne laissait pas apparaître d'amélioration. En effet le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et, si on en croyait madame Pommefresh, on ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps durerait ce semi-sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait maintenant trois longues journées qu'ils étaient tous les quatre enfermés dans l'infirmerie. Sirius venait de se réveiller il y a quelques heures et déjà, il concoctait, avec James, de nouvelles farces à faire, non seulement aux Serpentards, mais aussi aux amies de Lily, qui passait d'ailleurs son temps à protester. Rémus n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué par une pleine lune ; de plus ses amis n'étant pas là pour le calmer, ce fut une nuit particulièrement éprouvante.

Maintenant que tous étaient en état de parler, ils tentaient de trouver la solution de leur problème majeur - malgré les incessantes interruptions de Lily qui n'avait pas encore tout saisi : comment se faisait-il que leur ami se soit transformé alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ?

mais alors tu es un loup-garou depuis longtemps ?

à peu près depuis mes six ans, huit mois, douze jours et quinze heures… soupira Rémus

tu t'en souviens exactement ? demanda-t-elle encore

enfin Evans, c'est une habitude chez toi de poser des questions stupides dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? s'écria Sirius. Tu vois bien que oui, il s'en souvient exactement !

oui mais mon cher Black, premièrement ce pourrait être de l'ironie, deuxièmement, c'est tout de même pas banal de se souvenir d'une date aussi précisément !

le fait de se faire mordre par un loup-garou n'est pas franchement non plus une chose particulièrement banale en soi…

et puis depuis quand Sirius t'es « cher », Evans ? demanda soudain James

Black ne m'est pas spécialement cher Potter… pourquoi ? tu es jaloux ? répliqua-t-elle, taquine

Non… je ne suis pas jaloux ! c'est juste que ça me paraissait un peu suspect c'est tout ! vu que ces derniers temps vous avez passé la plupart de votre temps libre tous les deux, à comploter contre moi…

Tu commence à devenir complètement parano c'est ça Cornedrue ? compléta Sirius

Heu… en gros, on pourrait dire ça comme ça !

Au fait ? d'où ils viennent ces surnoms que vous vous donnez tout le temps ? interrogea Lily

Heu… de quels surnoms parles-tu ? demanda Rémus, un peu gêné

Je crois que c'est Cornedu, lünar, queue en ver et pamolle…

A ces mots, les trois garçons explosèrent littéralement de rire. Evans avait compris de travers chacun de leur pseudonyme !

Lünar arrêtes donc de rire ce n'est pas drôle ! Se moqua Sirius

Oh tu peux toujours parler pamolle, mais c'est pas moi qui rigole le plus, haleta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, regarde Cornedu qui va se pisser dessus !

Oh oui les gars vous avez raison, en rajouta ce dernier. qu'en penserait queue en ver à votre avis ?

Et ils repartirent de plus belle en entraînant avec eux la belle Evans qui faisait mine d'être vexée quelques secondes plus tôt. Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, au bout de quelques dix minutes, Lily put enfin leur demander la raison de leurs éclats de rire.

Evans, nos pseudonymes sont CorneDRUE, LUnard, QueuDEver, et PATmol ! lui expliqua gracieusement James

Oh ! fit-elle. Et je suppose que Queudever c'est Peter ?

Oui effectivement, la renseigna Rémus

Mais alors comment sont-ils venus, ces pseudonymes, comme vous dites ?

Et bien… commença Sirius, tu auras pu remarquer sans doute que nous avons certaines aptitudes, disons, un peu particulières…

Heu, oui ça je pense avoir remarqué, assura-t-elle, légèrement ironique

En fait, continua Rémus, quand ils ont apprit ma lycanthropie, ils ont décidé de faire quelque chose pour m'aider. Ne pouvant malheureusement pas me guérir, ils ont voulu faire en sortes que mes nuits de pleine lune soient moins pénibles et solitaires…

Mais on ne pouvait pas l'accompagner sous forme humaine, ou il nous aurait vite tué. Alors on a décidé de devenir des animagus !

Des… des animagus ? mais c'est extrêmement long et compliqué d'en devenir un ! s'écria la jeune fille, ébahie

Et alors ? répliqua Sirius, un peu vexé, tu croyais peut-être qu'on était pas assez doué ?

La discussion continua sur cette voie pendant le reste de la matinée. Lily fut ainsi mise au courant de tout, et ils en conclurent que la pré-pleine lune avait été plus influente que de coutume. En leur apportant leur plateau-repas, l'infirmière leur annonça que Rémus, Lily et James pourrait sortir dès la fin du déjeuner. Sirius en fut particulièrement déçu, mais tous lui promirent de venir le voir à chaque fois qu'ils le pourraient en partant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Ce cri strident fut la première chose que la jeune Griffondor entendit en entrant dans leur salle commune. Méline et Zoffanie étaient assurément très heureuses de revoir leur meilleure amie !

Sans compter le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas obtenu l'autorisation d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie, elles s'étaient bien rendues compte que Lily n'était plus aussi proches d'elles qu'auparavant. Sans qu'elles sachent pourquoi, la jeune file s'était doucement éloignée et enfermée dans un secret quelconque.

Oh ma Lily, comme tu nous as manqué ! sanglota Mèl

Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué vous savez ! j'ai plein de chose à vous raconter ! venez on monte !

Et ses deux amies la suivirent jusqu'à leur dortoir, en prenant bien soin de constater que Gwenara ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention, bien entendu, de leur parler du « problème » des quatre maraudeurs, mais tant d'autres choses s'étaient produites ces derniers jours…

alors c'est pour ça que tu déprimais ? à cause de ces crétins ? s'indigna Zof

tu sais, argumenta prudemment Lily, quand tu les connais bien, ils sont vraiment très, très sympas !

même Potter ?

en fait… oui… je crois que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il est vraiment très doux, et en le découvrant un peu plus, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas si prétentieux qu'il n'y paraît ! vraiment, son côté provocateur a un certain charme, je dois bien l'avouer, et en réalité, lui et Sirius sont vraiment très drôles quand ils s'y mettent ! et puis quand tu y regarde de plus près, ils sont vraiment très doués et très intelligent tous les trois ! je vous jure que c'et absolument fascinant de les voir cogiter ! on en vient même à comprendre pourquoi ils sont si arrogant par rapport à leur physique : la majorité des belles filles de cette école se comportent comme ça, et on ne les a jamais blâmé ! alors pourquoi eux, on devrait les trouver… quoi ?

Elle venait de s'apercevoir que ses deux amies se moquaient d'elle. Pourquoi ? Cela restait un grand mystère, mais elles y allaient de bon cœur !

mais quoi ? pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ? mais répondez !

oh Lily ! si tu t'étais entendu, tu en aurais fait une attaque je te jure ! s'esclaffa Zoffanie, au bord de l'asphyxie

quoi ? mais enfin pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? non là je dois rêver ! Lily tu étais en train de vanter les qualités des maraudeurs ! depuis quand ils ont des qualités ? et depuis Black a un prénom ?

et surtout… depuis quand James Potter est-t-il doux, gentil, charmant, drôle, intelligent et beau ?

mais jamais je n'ai dit tout cela à propos de lui ! s'énerva Lily

indirectement si ! à chaque fois tu vantais une qualité, il était comprit dans le lot !

Cette dispute se termina bien vite en bataille d'oreillers, dont Lily fut déclaré grande gagnante.

Plus bas, dans les couloirs, c'était une autre ambiance qui régnait…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rémus et James était tous deux en train de se promener dans les couloirs - James essayant de ne pas trop extérioriser sa joie d'avoir enfin conquit le cœur de Evans - quand Rémus aperçu Rogue marcher dans leur direction, le nez collé au livre qu'il de magie noire qu'il lisait.

viens on va à la bibliothèque ! Tenta Rémus pour ne pas que son ami ne voit, à son tour, le garçon qui arriverait bientôt à leur hauteur.

Mumus. Pourquoi veux-tu que nous allions à la bibliothèque alors qu'il y a un superbe soleil dehors ?

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Il venait de voir, à quelques mettre de lui, une chose qui allait beaucoup l'amuser.

salut Servilus ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu sais ce que j'étais justement en train de penser ?

parce ce que tu _peux _penser, Potter ? demanda-t-il hargneux en dégainant sa baguette

oh ! ça c'est pas très gentil alors ! nan je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu… peut-être que ton dernier séjour à l'infirmerie t'a fait réfléchir…

en parlant d'infirmerie, il paraît que tu en es sortit ce matin en compagnie d'Evans ; elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche d'après ce qu'on m'a dit !

et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

c'est juste que je ne trouve pas très galant de tabasser les filles uniquement parce qu'elles refusent de sortir avec toi… susurra-t-il

Une petite foule s'était déjà formée autour d'eux, attendant impatiemment de voir la suite des événements. Rémus, quant à lui, essayait vainement de retenir son ami, qui aurait sans doute tué Rogue après ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

tu sais, déjà que tu as un physique assez – pour ne pas dire très – ingrat, on pourrait penser que tu aurais l'intelligence de fermer ta gueule pour éviter que les autres ne te l'abîment encore plus… répliqua James, contre toute attente, très calme.

_expelliarmus !_

_protego ! _ha ha ha c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? _Impedimenta !_

Le maléfice d'entrave toucha Rogue en pleine poitrine, qui fut immobilisé. Il s'approcha alors de sa victime et lui parla doucement, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

alors mon vieux Servilo ? On fait moins le malin maintenant hein ? Et cette fois-ci, ni tes nouveaux copains, ni ma chère Evans, ni personne ne viendra te porter secours ! D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu avais repris tes bonnes habitudes : tu es seul ! En fait c'était sûrement uniquement parce qu'il savait que tu étais nommé capitaine que Malefoy t'avait permit de rester avec lui quelques jours ; maintenant c'est fini, ton quart d'heure de gloire est terminé !

tu n'es qu'un lâche ! marmonna le jeune homme toujours sous les effets du sort

un lâche ? tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'aie neutralisé tout seul ? moi je ne pense pas être un lâche étant donné que je t'aie battu dans un duel à un contre un…

Au moment où il tourna le dos, les effets se dissipèrent, mais James était prêt : dans un éclair de lumière verte, il utilisa la formule légimentienne _leviocorpus_, et Rogue se retrouva dans les airs. Alors il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

si tu continues à insulter Evans, fais gaffe aux coins sombres…

Et il tourna les talons en marmonnant l'antisort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le pauvre Servilus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Sirius espéra de tout cœur que c'était James qui venait lui rendre visite, ne pouvant pas voir la porte ; mais en entendant les bruits de pas, il s'aperçu qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop légers pour être ceux de son meilleur ami. Mais quand il vit apparaître la chevelure blonde foncée de Larian, il ne fut pas déçu : il avait toujours beaucoup aimé cette fille.

coucou ! dit-elle joyeusement en sautant sur le lit de Sirius. Comment va notre grand malade ?

ma foi plutôt bien ! j'ai hâte de sortir de ce lit ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

c'est gentil, moi ça me fait surtout plaisir de voir que tu vas bien ! parce que s'il avait fallut qu'on retrouve un joueur comme toi pour le prochain match, on perdrait c'est sûr !

oh merci ! je vois que si tu t'intéresses à moi c'est uniquement pour le travail !

mais non enfin ! c'est pas la peine de jouer les martyres : tu sais bien que tu as toujours été mon batteur préféré ! dit-elle en rigolant

c'est vrai ? se rengorgea Sirius

ben oui ! on joue ensemble depuis combien… cinq ans ? avant il y avait Duchil, avec qui je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendu, Lawrence, que ni moi ni personne ne pouvait encadrer, et cette année, c'est Jinn. Tu es celui que je connais le mieux !

c'est vrai que je suis parfait !

À ces mots, le jeune homme se prit un polochon en plein dans la figure. Cette fille était décidément extra ! Elle était gentille, marrante, ne se prenait pas au sérieux et ne se mettait jamais à bégayer quand il lui adressait la parole… il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amie !

au fait, dit-elle soudain, c'est quand même pas Rémus qui vous a mit dans cet état ?

hein ? comment c'est Rémus qui nous a mit dans cet état ? comment veux-tu que…

ben à cause de sa lycanthropie ! j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas sorti du château la nuit de la pleine lune, alors je me demandait où il avait bien pu aller, et quand j'ai vu votre état, j'ai eu un peu peur que…

Sirius lui écrasa sa main sur sa bouche. Comment était-elle au courant ? Ils s'étaient jurés de se dire à quelles personnes ils révélaient ce secret ! Ni lui ni James ne l'avaient dit à Larian, Peter ne la connaissait que de nom et Rémus ne lui parlait que rarement…

comment es-tu au courant que Rémus est un loup-garou toi ?

oh et bien c'est assez simple : j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il était fatigué, c'est que la pleine lune approchait ! de plus tu te souviens ? il y a deux ans ? le prof de DCFM nous avait fait un cours sur les épouvantards, avec travaux pratiques, si on peut dire ; pour Rémus, il s'était transformé en boule argentée. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait peur de se faire tirer dessus mais j'ai réalisé que c'était une lune pleine. Alors j'ai compris !

et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? demanda Sirius, ébloui par l'intelligence stupéfiante de la belle poursuiveuse.

Ben je suppose que ça ne me regardait pas ! je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en aurait parlé : je n'ai jamais fait réellement partie de vos amis, donc ça ne me concernait en rien, tu comprend…

Mais pour moi tu es une amie ! une très grande amie même ! et pour James c'est la même chose tu sais ! s'écria-t-il

Ne dit pas de bêtise, on ressent tous la même chose par rapport aux autres membres de l'équipe !

Peut-être mais en attendant tu es la seule de l'équipe que j'aurais souhaité voir pendant ma… convalescence, et tu es la seule à être venue !

C'est vrai ? Personne d'autre n'est venu te voir ? tu n'as donc pas autant de fans que ça… sourit-elle

Oh ne t'en fais pas ! mes groupies ont bien essayé de venir me harceler, dit-il en grimaçant, mais James les a mit dehors à coup de baguette magique !

On dirait que ton fan club commence à te lasser…

Oui, tu comprends, je ne peux jamais faire quelque chose ouvertement sans que je sois observé ou qu'il y ait des gloussements ! et puis c'est lassant de devoir choisir ne nouvelle fille toutes les deux semaines, ajouta-il malicieux. Je voudrais quelque chose de sérieux avec une fille gentille et intelligente !

Hin hin ! donc c'est officiel : le bourreau des coeurs prend sa retraite anticipée ! ça va encore faire jaser tout ça ! cela dit, dans cette école tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver une fille gentille, intelligente et belle – puisque je suppose que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux d'un laideron !

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna Sirius

Enfin ! je suis dans le dortoir des filles je te signale ! alors je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas chez Griffondor que tu trouveras la fille de tes rêves ! la seule qui soit vraiment comme ça c'est Lily Evans et d'après le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres tout à l'heure, à mon avis elle vient de trouver son prince charmant ! ses copines sont pas mal non plus mais je doute que tu t'entendes bien avec elle…

Ne reste plus que toi…

Comment ça ?

Ben oui tu es ce que je recherche en quelques sortes ! mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air effrayé, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

En tous cas se serait gentil d'attendre qu'on sorte alors ! dit une voix plus que familière derrière eux

James, Rémus et Peter se tenait debout, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver et n'avaient entendu que la dernière phrase de Sirius. Larian, un peu gênée, dit à bientôt à tout le monde et sortit de l'infirmerie aussi discrètement qu'elle y était entré.

alors mon cher Pamolle ? on drague la jolie poursuiveuse ? demanda James

mais je ne la draguais pas ! on discutait ! protesta-t-il

mouais c'est ça Sirius, on y croit tous ! renchérit Peter

mais c'est vrai enfin ! d'ailleurs j'ai appris beaucoup de choses de cette discussion !

ah oui ? et quoi ? que tu n'es décidément pas fait pour le célibat ? le taquina Rémus

non, mais que Larian est au courant que tu es un loup-garou Mumus !

Cette phrase laissa place à un gros blanc. Personne n'y croyait ; comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

et bien elle a remarqué plusieurs petits détails qui l'ont conduis à cette idée.

Et elle continuait à me fréquenter quand même ? s'étonna Rémus

Pfff, soupira James, je t'ai toujours dit que les gens ne te fuiraient pas forcément s'ils apprenaient ton effrayant petit problème ! tu n'as jamais voulu me croire : regarde Evans et Stenson, elles ne te fuient pas pour autant que je sache !

Et j'ai aussi appris quelque chose qui pourrait beaucoup t'intéresser Cornedu : il paraît qu'en remontant dans son dortoir tout à l'heure, Evans avait un sourire qui laissait fortement entendre, d'après Larian, qu'elle avait trouvé son « prince charmant » !

QUOI ? rugit James. Quel est le fils de cognard qui a osé l'approcher ?

En fait, James, je pense que ce doit être toi ! répliqua Rémus

Où est-ce qu'il est je vais le… moi ? se calma-t-il soudain. Mais je n'ai rien remarqué ! c'est vrai que maintenant elle m'apprécie mais pour autant…

De toutes façons Cornedrue, intervint Peter, tu n'as pas été capable de voir qu'elle te détestait de tout son être et que tu n'avais aucune chance avec elle ; alors on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu te rendes compte qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de toi !

Les trois autres maraudeurs se tournèrent alors, stupéfaits vers Peter :

je ne te pensais pas si fin psychologue Queudever, avoua Sirius

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était quinze heures, Sirius, James, Rémus, Peter, Lily et Gwenara étaient en divination. Le professeur Trelawney essayait de leur expliquer comment tirer les cartes de Tarot ; pour cela, elle avait placé les élèves par groupes de deux : James et Sirius, évidement, Rémus et Peter, Lily et Gwenara.

Comme à leur habitude, Sirius et James n'envisageaient pas de se tirer les cartes…

mais enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez toujours de faire les exercices demandés ! s'étonna Gwen

ah ! pauvre ignorante que tu es ! s'exclama James. Ne sais-tu donc pas que la divination ne sert à rien quand on décide de faire quelque chose de sa vie ?

et vous voulez faire quoi de la votre ? ironisa la jeune fille. Agitateurs publics ?

gna gna gna, marmonna Sirius. Nan ! nous on va devenir les Aurors les plus doués de tous les temps !

je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter Sirius, lui répondit Gwen, mais ton tarot indique plutôt que tu feras une grande carrière dans la Gerce !

quoi ? nan, ça c'est pour mon cher frère… voire pour mon cousin ! quand je vous disais que c'était n'importe quoi, la divination !

si c'est réellement n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi avez-vous continué cette matière tous les deux ? interrogea Lily qui n'était pas encore intervenue depuis le début de la conversation.

Cette question ne mérite même pas de réponse ! c'est évident ! répondit James

Alors éclaire-moi…

Il n'y a aucune autre option où on s'amuse autant… de plus, il arrive qu'on y voit de très belles choses, dit-il d'une voix grave

Ha oui ? et quel genre de chose ? murmura-t-elle sur le même ton

HUM HUM, je pense que Black et moi allons vous laisser… intervint Gwen. Viens Black, on va à une autre table !

Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? le menaça-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Rémus et Peter. Ils passèrent ainsi tous les quatre le reste du cours à observer les deux jeunes gens, qui flirtait assez effrontément, sans se préoccuper des autres.

A la fin du cours, les filles, ayant fini leur journée de cours, rejoignirent Méline et Zoffanie qui sortaient de l'étude des runes. Gwenara se précipita pour leur raconter l'avancement des choses entre James et Lily…

quoi ? Tu sors avec Potter ? Les choses sont beaucoup plus claires maintenant !

mais non ! déclara Lily surprise. Je ne sors pas avec Potter, enfin ! c'est stupide !

excuse moi Lily mais s'il n'y avait pas eut les autres élèves et la prof, vous vous seriez sauté dessus !

quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en écartillant les yeux. mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Ses amies continuèrent à se moquer d'elle le reste de la soirée. Lily ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait avec Potter. Pourtant, pensa-t-elle, je m'en serais aperçu si j'avais flirté avec lui !

Mais elle ne s'en était pas aperçue… et elle n'était pas la seule ! James ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu non plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis, qui purent ainsi le charrier tout le cours de botanique.

James se disait qu'il avait peut-être enfin sa chance de sortir avec la fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis quatre années déjà ; Lily se disait qu'elle avait été un peu bête de le rejeter sans jamais avoir essayé de le connaître mieux. Plus elle le découvrait, et plus elle le trouvait séduisant à tous points de vue… alors après tout, qui sait ?

Le soir venu, alors que toute l'école était endormie, seuls deux adolescents regardaient le plafond de leur dortoir respectif, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

_**R.a.R.s. :**_

**Fusion Fraternelle :**bon alors je sais qu'au niveau du caractère de feu c'est pas trop ça mais bon j'écris comme ça vient… et des fois ça vient pas forcément comme tout le monde le voudrait ! je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça reparte dans le bon sens !

**April :**comme tu peux le voir, il ne lui en veut pas trop…

**Fleur de Lys :** ben alors ! faut pas être choquée comme ça ! lol ! merci ça fait plaisir !

**Neuneu :** et voilà ma chiwi t encore ma plus grande fan ! jtm tu me manque. (je vais tuer snape ET jk rowling)

**Lolli :** alors là on ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir ! faut arrêter les compliments, tu vas finir par me faire rougir ! lol nan en fait tu peux continuer !

Merci aussi à tous les autres : **milune, titliloo, allima, sladybird, kritari, arie-evans, liliz mamba **etc…

Merci aussi à mon tit Lu qui m'a fait gracieusement la relecture de ce chapitre. Donc si jamais vous avez des trucs à redire à propos des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, c'est pas à moi mais au bourreau de service qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol je t'aime mon « namour » (comme y'en a qui dise ! lol)

petit clin d'œil à ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire HP6 _in english_ ! (dont ma neuneu et moi )


	9. 9 presque officiel

Encore une fois, j'ai trouvé un titre plus que nul, mais vous conviendrez que je ne peux décemment pas mettre « untitled » à chaque chapitre… et puis je déteste les titres, où en les lisant, on sait déjà quasiment tout ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre !

Mais bon, je suis pas douée, je suis pas douée, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? j'ai dû écrire une quarantaine de chapitres dans toute mon existence, et j'ai toujours été aussi nulle pour les titres…

Donc voilà voici le numéro 9, et pour une fois je ne vais pas blablater pendant des heures pour vous emmerder comme je sais si bien le faire (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit) car je suis trop démoralisée pour ça…

Au fait je compte engager un tueur à gage pour buter JK Rowling, Snape, Bellatrix (même si ça m'en coûte de la faire tuer) et Harry. Cela risque de me coûter un max donc si certaines personnes sont prêtes à participer, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions… mon adresse msn est anginnieblackhotmail.fr ; j'accepte aussi de dialoguer avec les gens que HP6 end the half-blood prince a complètement démoralisé…

(Je suis pathétique je sais mais je m'en fous j'ai gagné mon pari NA ! Dans tes dents Lu ! lol)

_**PRESQUE OFFICIEL :**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce remue-ménage ?

C'était Rusard, le concierge qui venait d'hurler en voyant l'attroupement d'élèves formé devant le tableau d'affichage principal.

Enfin mon cher Rusard ! Vous savez bien que c'est ce matin que j'ai accroché la nouvelle de la soirée des Trois Balais, pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! lui expliqua le professeur McGonagall

Pour toute réponse, le concierge poussa une sorte de grognement et McGonagall entendit un élève dire en se moquant : « oh regarde Rusard qui essaie de parler troll ! ».

Trois jeunes Griffondors sortirent alors de la masse ; la première totalement surexcitée, la deuxième déprimée et la troisième rongée par l'angoisse…

C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir y aller avec John ! s'écria Méline

et moi avec mon ombre, déclara Zoffanie, morose

Et je fais quoi moi les filles ? Vous, vous avez déjà trouvé la solution à ce problème mais moi je sais pas ! fit alors Lily

Ah parce que tu trouves qu'y aller avec son ombre c'est une solution toi ?

Non mais toi tu peux inviter n'importe qui Zof ! Aucun garçon ne refuserait d'y aller avec toi, à la fête des Trois Balais ! Moi je suis complètement pommée !

Tu n'as qu'à inviter Potter ! suggéra Méline

Mais s'il refusait… ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille

Alors les deux autres explosèrent en éclats de rire sonores. Elles se demandaient souvent pourquoi est-ce qu'elles continuaient de fréquenter une fille aussi stupide…

Non mais Lily vraiment ! Etre amoureuse te fait perdre tes capacités intellectuelles ou quoi ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ne nous aies jamais dite ! Et pourtant, tu nous en as fait des jolies !

Crois-tu vraiment que Potter refuserait de sortir avec toi ?

je… je ne sais pas… on sait jamais…

Tu sais quoi ? On va se dire quelque chose ok ? Si d'ici la fin de la journée il n'est pas venu te le demander, tu vas le faire ce soir ok ?

heu… je suis pas sûre d'être la grande gagnante avec ton idée là… mais bon, on va dire que c'est d'accord…

Maintenant, se concentra Méline, la question est : comment va-t-on s'habiller ?

ou comment trouver un cavalier…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vous avez remarqué que Cornedrue fait toujours des petits dessins dans sa purée quand il est nerveux ? demanda Sirius

Les quatre amis étaient en train de déjeuner, tout en discutant de la soirée des Trois Balais. La grande question, pour ce genre d'événement, était toujours : qui ira avec qui ? Ils étaient d'ailleurs justement en train de se la poser mutuellement quand Sirius avait remarqué la petite manie de son meilleur ami.

C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit James

Au fait Sirius, interrompit soudain Rémus, tu comptes y aller avec combien de filles en même temps cette fois ?

En effet, à la dernière soirée de ce genre qui avait été organisée, le jeune avait dit oui à trois filles en même temps ; et par la force des choses, cela avait créer quelques conflits, une fois sur place !

ça n'est pas drôle Mumus ! j'avais l'intention de décommander les deux autres mais je ne les ai pas revu avant la soirée !

c'est évident ! et si je peux me permettre, laquelle de Axia, Ogelli ou Stugger avais-tu l'intention de garder ?

heu… dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais pas encore vraiment choisi en fait…

et tu as déjà choisi ta victime pour cette fois-ci ou tu réserves encore ton choix Patmol ? lui demanda James

nan j'y vais avec Larian, répliqua-t-il

Les trois autres se regardèrent avec un bataillon de petits sourires entendus, qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil de Sirius. Tous se souvenaient évidemment de la scène qu'ils avaient surprise à l'infirmerie, une semaine plus tôt.

ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, nous y allons en simples amis. Les renseigna-t-il

Sirius, lui dit gravement Rémus, tu ne _peux pas_ sortir avec une fille en « simples amis », pas toi.

Mais si je vous assure ! leur répondit-il sincèrement

Pourquoi ses amis ne voulaient-ils pas le croire ? C'était agaçant à la fin ! Pour ne plus avoir à subir leurs moqueries, il préféra oublier Larian quelques instants :

plutôt que de vous foutre de moi, dites-moi donc avec qui vous y allez – et James arrête de faire des petits dessins dans ta purée ! ajouta-t-il

mais je ne fais PAS des petits dessins dans ma purée !

moi je ne sais pas trop, dit Rémus

notre Mumus national aurait-il des difficultés à choisir partir ses prétendantes ?

non et arrêtez de m'appeler « Mumus » tous les deux, c'est parfaitement ridicule !

meuh non ! c'est choupitrognet ! en rajouta James

vous êtes irrécupérables… soupira bruyamment Rémus

MERCI ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix

Et sinon, enchaîna James, tu comptes y aller avec Syllie, Queudever ?

Ben oui, tu veux que j'y aille avec qui d'autre ? s'étonna le concerné

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il sortait cette fille. Il n'était pas très beau, ni très doué en magie, mais Syllie Daniels était une jeune fille assez discrète, qui lui trouvait beaucoup de charme, à travers sa timidité avec les filles. Ils ne faisaient pas un très beau couple, mais ils étaient bien ensemble, c'était pour eux le principal.

et toi James ? lui retourna-t-il la question, tu vas inviter Evans ?

heu… je… je…heu, je sais pas trop encore… je sais si pas si elle voudrait… mais, bon enfin… moi j'aimerais bien quoi !

Cornedrue ? serait-il possible que tu sois timide ? pourquoi ne pas lui demander tout simplement ?

Mais Mumus – pardon, si jamais elle ne veut pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me trouve trop lourd, tu comprends ? maintenant que j'ai enfin réussit à l'amadouer, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher… expliqua le jeune homme

Tu ne devrais pas te poser tant de questions… au fait ! ça marche toujours pour le plan de ce soir ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un peu plus loin sur la même table, Zoffanie, Méline et Lily parlaient elles aussi de la soirée qui aurait lieu le week-end même. Zoffanie n'ayant pas encore d'idée de cavalier, ses deux amies lui proposait plusieurs choix, sans que pour autant un seul lui convienne…

et que dirai-tu de Jinn Conrad ? demanda une voix

Larian leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec elles. Son amie, Malia, avait été appelée d'urgence chez sa tante.

que lui est-il arrivé ? s'étonna Lily

en fait, sa mère habite en France, donc sa tante est devenue sa tutrice légale. Mais elle est malade en ce moment. Et comme sa tante est une très grande actrice, et qu'elle a tendance à tout exagérer, elle a dit à Dumbledor qu'elle voulait « revoir sa chère nièce une dernière fois » ! expliqua-t-elle en rigolant

au fait, qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Jinn ? interrogea soudain Méline

oh ! juste qu'il serait bien content d'être celui qui accompagnera Zoffanie à la soirée ! tu as déjà trouvé un chevalier servant ?

non, par encore…

mais Jinn ne t'intéresses pas, c'est ça ?

en fait… il m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui tout à l'heure…

et tu ne nous as _rien_ dit ? s'indigna Méline. Et avec ça tu te prétends notre amie ?

oui ben vous le savez maintenant ! c'est facile pour toi tu sors déjà avec ton cavalier !

tu as un copain ? demanda Larian. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble !

c'est normal cette traîtresse sort avec un Serdaigle ! fit Lily dédaigneuse

ah oui ? moi, du moment que ce n'est pas un Serpentard, je ne t'en veux pas ! et il s'appelle comment si ça n'est pas trop indiscret ?

John Beecroft, répondit-elle en rougissant, c'est le frère de Yared mais il a été envoyé à Serdaigle.

Et toi Larian ? tu y vas avec qui ? enchaîna Zoffanie

Avec Sirius.

Elles se tournèrent vers leur camarade et la regardèrent comme une extraterrestre. Avaient-elles bien entendu ? Elle allait à la soirée des Trois Balais avec _Sirius_ _Black _?

Attend, attend, se reprit Zoffanie Tu vas à la soirée avec Black ? Tu es consciente que tu vas te faire larguer dans deux semaines ?

Ça m'étonnerait vu qu'on y va en tant qu'amis ! De simples amis ! rigola-t-elle

« Simples amis » ? Répéta Méline. Tu as dû te tromper, avec Black ce n'est pas possible !

C'est vrai Larian ! Toi tu ne peux pas y aller avec lui ! renchérit Lily

Et pourquoi pas ? Tu y vas bien avec Potter non ?

A ces mots, Lily baissa le nez dans son assiette, rougit, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ilnyaencoreriendesûr… ».

Je pensais que tu serais la mieux placée pour me comprendre vu que toi aussi tu y vas avec un maraudeur ! Tu devrais savoir qu'ils ne sont pas tels qu'ils paraissent être !

oui je comprends… mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec la façon dont Black traite les filles…

c'est vrai que sur ce point…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un « vu » tonitruant éclata un peu plus loin. Sirius pointait du doigt son meilleur ami qui protestait vivement contre les accusations diffamatrices que proférait Sirius, comme quoi il faisait des petits dessins dans sa purée.

Zoffanie et Méline se regardèrent, complices. Lily regardait James et Sirius faire une bataille de purée, avec un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Quand son regard se posa sur un James Potter couvert de purée de citrouille, qui lui souriait d'un air énamouré de l'autre bout de la table, ses yeux se mirent à briller. C'était fou, comme il avait le pouvoir de la faire craquer quand il faisait le pitre… elle se dit qu'elle avait décidément hâte d'être au week-end.

Larian, elle explosa de rire, comme à chaque fois que Sirius et James se donnaient en spectacle. Elle était très fière de faire partie de la même équipe que ces deux phénomènes. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi James n'allait pas jouer comme batteur avec Sirius : elle était certaine qu'ils formeraient une équipe imparable !

Soudain, Lily et Larian s'arrêtèrent de sourire, quand elles s'aperçurent du regard que leur lançaient les deux autres.

Oh mais ne t'arrête pas de l'admirer Lily ! Tu es si mignonne quand tu es amoureuse !

Larian soupira discrètement de soulagement quand elle comprit que son regard n'avait pas été surpris. Elle qui venait de dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Sirius, ses yeux auraient détrompé n'importe qui…

Les maraudeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle ; en passant près de Lily, James se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, continue de sourire comme ça, ça te va très bien… ». Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder en face mais elle n'eut rien le temps de dire car il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, il était partit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était 20 heures passées, et Lily attendait nerveusement dans la salle commune avec ses deux amies.

Et s'il ne me le demandait pas ?

Mais il te le demandera forcément !

Mais s'il n'avait plus envie ?

Mais si !

Et s'il n'était pas sincère ?

Depuis le temps, il l'est forcément !

Méline, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de me contredire alors que je suis en train d'essayer de stresser toute seule ? demanda alors Lily

Potter n'avait pas encore proposé à la jeune fille d'aller avec lui à la soirée, et selon l'accord passé, elle devrait donc le lui proposer elle-même. Seulement voilà, même si elle était diablement attirée par lui, elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui tomber dans les bras toute cuite ; et c'est cela qui l'angoissait. Qu'il prenne le fait qu'elle l'invite pour quelque chose de définitif et acquis, même si elle mourait d'envie que ce soit le cas. Esprit de contradiction sans doute…

Zoffanie, quant à elle, semblait une fois de plus s'être retirée dans ses pensées, avant de s'endormir sur son fauteuil.

C'est alors qu'apparurent les quatre maraudeurs. Visiblement, tout n'avait pas l'air d'aller comme prévu…

Mais quel blaireau ! s'exclamait Sirius

nan mais c'est pas vrai quel abruti ce prof ! Il vient de faire capoter le coup du siècle ! continua James

Taisez-vous ! Vous allez réveiller Lorans ! dit soudain Rémus

Que se passe-t-il ? intervint alors Méline

Oh rien de grave ! les rassura Peter

Rien de grave ? Slughorn a tout fait rater et toi tu trouve que ce n'est rien de grave ? s'écria Sirius incrédule

De toute façon, déclara James dans une moue dubitative, moi je n'ai jamais aimé ce prof !

Ah bon ? Pourtant on aurait cru que si à la façon dont tu en parlais après qu'il t'ait collé avec Evans ! insinua Rémus

Moi je l'aime bien, déclara Lily

Evidemment que tu l'aimes bien ! Tu es une de ses élèves préférées !

La discussion continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure, hésitant entre le fait que le professeur de potion était un crétin des Alpes, ou un prof remarquable.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « coup du siècle » ?

Ah ça Lorans, secret professionnel ! Un sorcier ne révèle jamais ses trucs !

Allez ! vous pouvez bien nous le dire…

Non ! Certainement pas !

Bien, dit alors Lily, je me vois donc, en tant que préfète-en-chef, dans l'obligation d'en référer à McGonagall, qui prendra les mesures nécessaires pour que vous ne puissiez nuire à personne.

A ces mots, tout le monde se tut, et trois maraudeurs retinrent leur souffle. Seul le quatrième avait perçu la note d'humour dans la voix de la jeune fille.

Evans tu es une emmerdeuse ! lui dit doucement James

Merci ! répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Mais Evans moi aussi je suis un préfet-en-chef, ne l'oublies pas !

Non, Rémus. Toi tu es un maraudeur avant d'être un préfet !

Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était un reproche où un compliment, mais décida tout de même comme un sacré compliment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous regagnèrent leur dortoir, épuisés d'avance par le triple-cours de potion du lendemain. Les maraudeurs avaient décidé de remettre leur plan, et les filles avaient décidé de découvrire coûte que coûte de quoi il s'agissait…

Au dernier moment, quand elle fut certaine que personne d'autre ne l'entendrait, Lily demanda à James quelques instants :

Potter !

Oui Evans ?

Et bien, hésita-t-elle, je voulais te demander… si tu voulais qu'on aille ensemble à la fête des Trois-Balais ?

Elle était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait presque pas tremblé, et avait réussi à s'exprimer d'une voix plus ou moins normale.

James, lui, était heureux. Jamais il ne lui aurait proposé, quoi qu'en aie dit ses amis, car craignait d'être un peu lourd. Le fait qu'elle lui demande d'elle-même, le remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer intérieurement, quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à la jolie rousse qui se tenait devant lui.

Bien sûr !

Bien, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire

Parfait, dit-il, ignorant totalement ce qu'il était maintenant censé faire

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, au pied des escaliers de pierre, et paraissaient un peu gauches, détournant le regard et riant nerveusement.

Evans ? questionna-t-il alors

Oui ?

merci…

De rien… mais je te préviens Potter, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux-bond ou à draguer qui que soit d'autre maintenant qu'il est entendu que nous y allons ensemble, c'est bien clair ?

C'est bien clair, répondit-il dans un sourire

Et je veux que tu arrêtes de sourire bêtement aux filles qui courent après toi, comme si je n'avais rien vu, que se soit pour me rendre jalouse ou quelque autre raison que ce soit, d'accord ?

D'accord, répondit-il encore, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde

Et que tu n'envisages même pas de m'exhiber comme un trophée, ou de raconter à qui-mieux-mieux que je suis dingue de toi - même s'il est possible que ce soit le cas - et de raconter que tu m'as embrassé de telle ou telle façon, compris ?

C'est bien compris…

Et je veux que tu arrêtes de me donner des surnoms ridicules du genre de « lily-jolie » parce que ça m'exaspère plus que tout, et je veux aussi que tu arrêtes de te passer tout le temps la main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils aient l'air décoiffés !

Bien.

Et par-dessus tout, je veux que tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, du moins en public ! Tu as tout compris ?

Parfaitement. J'aurais une simple petite question à te poser…

Il mentait. En réalité, des questions, il en avait des tas. Mais il doutait qu'elle soit réellement en état de répondre à tout ce soir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque et posa enfin sa question :

Je veux bien garder mes mains dans mes poches, mais mes lèvres… je les mets où ?

Sur les miennes, ce serait pas mal… s'entendit répondre la jeune fille, surprise et horrifiée d'avoir put dire ça.

Conformément à la demande de Evans, James l'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser leur sembla durer des heures, et lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres. Suspicieuse, Lily l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence :

Evans ? demanda-t-il

Oui ?

Dois-je en conclure que nous sommes officiellement en couple ?

Je ne sais pas… on verra…

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser ce soir, c'était trop compliqué pour son pauvre cerveau fatigué. Après quelques mots supplémentaires échangés, elle commença à monter les escaliers, consciente du regard de Potter dans son dos, et du grand sourire moqueur qu'il avait toujours sur les lèvres.

Et je veux que tu arrêtes de te foutres de ma gueule Potter ! lança-t-elle en se retournant une dernière fois

Tes désirs sont des ordres ma douce Evans…

Et ce-disant, il esquissa une petite révérence moqueuse qui, contre toute attente, fit sourire la jeune fille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla plus tôt que ses amies, et décida d'aller déjeuner seule. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra tout de suite le petit groupe : James, Sirius et Larian, lancés dans une discussion animée sur le quidditch, et Rémus qui révisait ses cours.

En la voyant arriver, Larian lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. James qui ne l'avait pas vu jusque-là, se figea et lui adressa un large sourire.

En arrivant à proximité de la table, elle se sentit devenir nerveuse. Devait-elle embrasser Potter ? Comment devait-elle agir avec lui ? Comme sa petite amie ? Ou ne rien changer ?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses angoisses, James lui fit alors un petit signe négatif de la tête, pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'embrasser si elle ne le désirait pas.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit, c'est que ce qui la rendait nerveuse, c'était justement qu'elle désirait l'embrasser, mais qu'elle se sentait gênée. Tant pis, songea-t-elle, je me rattraperais plus tard…

bonjour ma beauté, lança-t-il néanmoins

Potter qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ? lui rappela-t-elle

Ah oui ! Plus de surnoms ridicules, d'accord !

Alors elle lui sourit, pour lui montrer quand même qu'elle avait été touchée par l'attention. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la jeune poursuiveuse :

Alors Larian ? Tu commences déjà à stresser pour demain ?

En effet le lendemain avait lieu le match Griffondors-Serpentards. Et bien que leur équipe fut donnée favorite, la nervosité restait plus ou moins de mise.

Et bien figures-toi que je ne stresserais pas autant si seulement ces deux crétins ne s'étaient pas mit en tête que nous risquions de perdre parce que Rogue a été nommé capitaine ! tout ça parce que James fait soi-disant des rêves prémonitoires…

Lily leva un sourcil en regardant Potter d'un air plus que septique. Alors elle aperçut Rogue entrer dans la salle, seul, encore une fois.

Tient, dit-elle, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !

Quoi ? S'écria Larian, Rogue aussi est un loup-garou ?

Hein ! Mais non ! la détrompa Lily, ce n'est qu'une expression moldue…

Larian et elle se mirent à rigoler, et James se raidit, écrasant dans sa main celle de sa petite amie, qu'il avait pris quelques instants plus tôt.

Evans, la première chose que j'apprendrai à nos enfants, ce sera à haïr ce bouffon et féru de magie noire !

Qui te dit que nous auront des enfants ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle

Et la première chose que j'apprendrais à mon ou ma filleule, ce sera à haïr cette espèce de chose répugnante de sert de capitaine à l'équipe de Serpentard ! renchérit Sirius sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Evans

Mais qui vous dit que nous auront des enfants ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille

Avec James comme père et Sirius comme parrain, ma pauvre Evans, tes enfants hériteront d'un vieux préjudice…

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Potter et moi auront des enfants à la fin ? s'écria-t-elle

Alors James lui prit les deux mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

Ce qui me le fait dire, Evans, c'est qu'à moins que tu ne te lasses de moi, moi je ne me lasserai jamais de t'avoir près de moi. Je ne suis pas près de te lâcher, ma douce…

Elle faillit le reprendre à cause du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, mais estima que c'était de loin le plus joli dont il ne l'avait jamais affublé. A la place, elle préféra se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement, parfaitement consciente de tous les regards braqués sur eux.

Pour avoir osé l'embrasser devant tout le monde alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble officiellement, elle s'accorda tout un tas de bons points.

To be continued… 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**R.a.R.s. :**_

Alors premièrement, je ne préfère pas dire quand est-ce que je posterai la suite par pure mesure de sécurité, et deuxièmement, je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide bien que ce ne soit pas gagné vu que c'est bientôt la reprise des cours (et oui ! J'ai toujours une bonne réponse lol !)

**_Neuneu :_** nan sérieux c'est vrai tu as tout compris ? lol. Tu as p-t pas un besoin vital de greffe de matière grise alors lol. Dsl si ce chapitre n'était pas mon meilleur, mais de toutes façons, tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être les meilleurs, parce que sinon, je pense que nous serions en face d'un énorme problème… mdr !

**_Lils :_** merci merci ! Ça me fait vachement plaisir tout ce que tu dis là ! Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quand est-ce que j'écrirai la suite parce que je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien moi-même ! Désolée de ne pas répondre plus précisément.

Et merci aussi aux autres : **_Milune_**, **_Ladybird_**, **_sadesirius_** et les dernières mais pas des moindres **_Fusion Fraternelle_**…

Ah oui je veux dire merci également à tous ceux qui lisent mais ne review pas (je le fais aussi ), cela inclus **Lucas, Coralie** (et oui j'ai eu ton msg !), **Natalia**, ceux que j'ai oubliés et ceux que je ne connais pas.

Par contre si vous avez des choses à dire, quelles qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, si vous êtes auteur vous savez combien ça fait plaisir !


	10. 10 match et farce de mauvais goût

**_MATCH ET FARCE DE MAUVAIS (BON ?) GOUT :_**

Méline ! Appela doucement une voix, à laquelle seul le silence répondit.

Méline ! insista-t-elle, légèrement chevrotante

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit à son appel. La jeune propriétaire de la voix se retourna alors dans son lit pour faire face à celui de sa camarade.

Méline ! Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Mmmh… s'éveilla enfin la jeune Griffondor

Tu es réveillée ?

Non, je suis encore dans les bras de Jimmy Parton…

Méline ! lui reprocha-t-elle

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, un peu énervée d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit

… J'ai peur… gémit Lily

Méline se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie. Il faisait encore totalement nuit, mais la lune étant pleine, elle put aisément observer son visage. Ses cheveux en bataille formaient comme une crinière autour de son visage délicat ; ses yeux étaient larmoyants, mais plus de sommeil de que de peur.

Lily… de quoi as-tu peur ? Du grand méchant vampire ?

Méline, c'est pas drôle ! J'arrive pas à dormir…

Ah ! D'accord ! J'ai tout compris : Tu as peur d'avoir une tronche de déterrée pour la soirée, c'est ça ?

Non, j'ai peur de James… avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard

Alors pour la première fois, Méline fut saisie d'un doute troublant. Potter avait-il forcé son amie à sortir avec lui ? Il était évident pour elle que non. Lily avait réellement l'air éprise de lui. Mais ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille remettait tout en question… dans quel sens avait-elle dit cela ? James Potter la battait-elle pour parvenir à ses fins ? Elle avait pourtant du mal à le croire…

Lily. Est-ce que Potter t'as fait du mal ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il te fait du chantage ?

Lily écartilla les yeux de surprise. Elle regarda attentivement son amie, essayant d'y déceler quelque trace d'un humour difficilement compréhensible à cette heure si matinale. En vain. Alors, elle se mit à éclater de rire, étouffant à grand peine ses éclats dans son oreiller. Quand elle releva son visage de la taie, de longs sillons humides ornaient ses joues.

Méline cru, avec horreur, avoir touché juste en la voyant pleurer, avant de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, elle était morte de rire.

Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas pas inventer, toi alors ! se moqua Lily

Et comment aurais-tu réagi, si je t'avais dit que j'avais peur de John ?

Ben… sûrement de la même façon, lui concéda-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je l'entendais… c'est juste que… j'ai peur de mes sentiments, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui, en public.

Jusqu'à présent, j'ai trouvé que tu avais plutôt une bonne technique ! Vous sortez ensemble, alors pour quoi vous agiriez autrement que comme toute cette semaine, comme un couple normal quoi !

Lily baissa piteusement la tête. Comment lui avouer que ce qu'elle craignait, c'était le jugement des autres, pour la première fois de sa vie ? Elle lui raconta donc les remarques qu'elle avait entendues, en sortant de la bibliothèque, deux jours auparavant… il y avait trois filles de sixième année, et deux garçons de cinquième, un de Serdaigle, un de Poufsouffle.

Je ne comprends pas comment Potter peut l'avoir choisi, _elle_ ! avait déclaré une des filles

Tu sais, avait répliqué le garçon de Serdaigle, l'amour, ça ne se commande pas ! Ces deux-là sont amoureux, alors pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas ensemble ?

Amoureux ? Non mais on aura tout entendu ! Ça fait des années que cette fille clame haut et fort qu'elle hait littéralement James. Comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Elle a raison, avait renchérit une autre, personne ne croira jamais en leur soi-disant amour, il est forcément faux !

Elle avait quitté la salle en marchant le plus vite possible, refusant d'entendre un seul mot de plus. Pour oublier que personne ne croyait en eux, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de James.

Et depuis quand Lily Evans se soucie-t-elle de ce que pensent les gens ? demanda Méline

Ben, depuis deux jours, en fait…

Et tu comptes réellement laisser ces crétins finis briser ton couple ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Potter ? Tu es une trouillarde ? NON ! Alors maintenant tu fermes ta bouche, tu remercies le ciel de t'autoriser à sortir avec Potter, et tu dors pour ne pas lui faire peur ce soir, et pour pas que ta gentille copine fasse peur à l'homme de sa vie et perde le match de demain matin. Compris ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily la prit dans ses bras. On devrait avoir plus d'amies comme ça, pensa-t-elle. Satisfaite de son intervention, Méline regagna son lit, dans le but de retourner se blottir sous sa couette et dans les bras de Jimmy Parton, le plus beau joueur de quidditch de tous les temps…

Elle avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil, lorsqu'elle entendit de Lily qui l'appelait :

Méline !

Mmmquoi ? répondit-elle dans un grognement

Tu dors ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était neuf heures et demie. Toute l'école était calme, excepté la tour des Griffondors, dans laquelle régnait une atmosphère survoltée.

D'habitude, une cloche sonnait le réveil dans la salle commune des Griffondors, les jours de match. Des élèves avaient inventé ce système, deux ans plus tôt. Etrangement, la cloche n'avait pas été entendue dans les chambres des joueurs, ce matin-là. Tous étaient donc paniqués à l'idée de manquer le match contre les Serpentards.

SIRIUS MAGNE-TOI ! Si on arrive en retard au match, je te jure que tu ne reverras plus jamais cette salle de bain ! hurla James à la porte boisée de la salle de bain en question

J'arrive ! S'écria Sirius en ouvrant la porte. Pourquoi est-ce que…

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car une tornade brune s'abattit sur lui :

Black, espèce de crétin ! J'ai eu une nuit très difficile, alors si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses pour être paré dans deux secondes chronos, je t'habillerais moi-même, et je te jure que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? lui cria Méline

Chef, oui, chef ! s'amusa-t-il en se précipitant vers son uniforme rouge et or

Cinq minutes plus tard, James, Sirius, Rémus, Jinn, Isaan, Fred, Méline, Larian et Lily arrivaient dans les vestiaires.

Lily embrassa rapidement son petit ami avant de se rendre dans les tribunes en compagnie de Rémus, où Zoffanie et Gwenrara leur avaient gardé des sièges.

Bon. J'ai pas franchement le temps de vous faire un discours, je ne vous dirais que ceci : Jouez comme d'habitude, et on est certain de gagner. De toute façon, on est les meilleurs !

Il s'interrompit quelques instants puis rajouta :

Si vous avez l'occasion de faire tomber les Serpentards, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde. Thomas et Rémus ont découvert que Malefoy et sa clique avaient insonorisé nos portes. Dieu seul sait comment ils ont réussi, mais ils l'ont fait, alors aucune pitié.

En réponse à cette remarque, la plupart des joueurs eurent un sourire carnassier, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal de leur capitaine. Ils s'en furent donc sur le terrain dans la joie et la bonne humeur

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jinn ! Vise-moi ce bouffon ! Hurla Méline en passant près de lui.

Hedun avait manqué de la faire tomber de son balai en essayant de lui prendre le souaffle des mains. C'était la troisième fois en trente-cinq minutes de match déjà qu'il tentait de l'éjecter. Et à chaque fois, elle s'était rattrapée de justesse. C'est qu'il avait de la force !

Sirius était en train de couvrir Larian et Fred qui tentaient une attaque de front. Lui, avait jugé que c'était une très mauvaise idée, vu la taille des joueurs adverses. Du coup, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour leur éviter les cognards. La chance était manifestement de son côté et avec Jinn, qui le rejoignait à l'instant, ils dégommaient les Serpentards les uns après les autres. Ils marquèrent 120 à 40.

James survolait toujours le terrain, sans rien apercevoir. En voyant ses coéquipiers se démener, il lui brûlait de pouvoir participé à la bataille. Car ce n'était plus un match, c'était bien une bataille. Les Serpentards étaient tous plus brutaux les uns que les autres. Surtout envers les filles. De ce fait, les autres joueurs de Griffondor essayaient coûte que coûte de parer leur deux poursuiveuses.

Le souaffle était aux Serpentards à présent. Ils volaient en formation, à la manière des oies sauvages, droit sur les buts. Isaan était déjà en piteux état, le bras droit largement endommagé par un cognard de Bean.

Sirius et Jinn avaient pris les poursuiveurs ennemis en tenailles, avec un plan d'action bien défini. La technique était simple : se faire des passes avec un cognard, le faisant passer juste devant les joueurs, dans le but de les déstabiliser. Ils avaient mis cela au point pendant les entraînements, le testant sur leurs propres joueurs. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que ça les ralentissait plus sûrement que de les frapper avec les cognards.

Au moment où Jinn envoya le cognard sur Sirius, il fut lui-même touché par celui de Bevang et bascula de son balai, se raccrochant à grand peine au manche. James descendit immédiatement l'aider à remonter. Mais Sirius n'ayant pas vu que son coéquipier était tombé de son balai, réceptionna parfaitement avant de renvoyer l'engin avec toute sa force possible, sachant que Jinn était bien assez bon pour réussir à lui renvoyer à son tour.

Le cognard passa sous le nez de Helun, manquant de le faire tomber en le stoppant net dans son élan. Mais au lieu de lui revenir, le cognard continua sa course et alla percuter de plein fouet Rogue, qui avait quitté la formation, estimant trop dangereuse la stratégie des deux batteurs. La force du coup fut telle qu'il chuta instantanément de son balai pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, légèrement amorti par un sort du professeur de vol.

En voyant cela James poussa un hurlement de joie, qui fit se retourner Fred, Sirius, Isaan, et Jinn. Le jeune homme craignit un moment d'avoir déconcentré son gardien, mais leurs buts ne craignaient plus rien, car Larian avait récupéré le souaffle.

Sirius la regarda évoluer avec facilité, esquivant chacun des joueurs et des cognards, feintant devant les buts adverses, et marquant brillamment dans l'anneau central, alors que le gardien s'était précipité vers celui de gauche.

En revenant vers Fred, elle s'aperçut qu'un poursuiveur de Serpentard lui collait aux basques. Elle ralentit un peu le rythme, et Sirius s'en inquiéta avant de réaliser qu'elle avait déjà utilisé cette tactique avec lui. Il se mit donc à sourire en la regardant, tout comme James, Méline et Jinn, qui, lui, se préparait doucement à jouer son rôle. Lorsque le poursuiveur fut arrivé à sa hauteur, d'une main, elle détacha ses longs cheveux et les laissa flotter au vent, secouant imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour leur donner un mouvement supplémentaire. Le joueur s'arrêta presque, subjugué par cette vision enchanteresse. Jinn vola alors le plus vite possible chercher le cognard qui se perdait non loin de là, et frappa de toutes ses forces vers Soaper, toujours béat d'admiration. Il l'atteignit en plein visage, lui brisant l'os du nez. Ils purent alors clairement entendre la remarque du Serdaigle qui commentait le match : « ça c'est ce qui s'appelle de la stratégie ! Bien joué Stenson ! Encore un qui réfléchit avec autre chose que son cerveau… mais quel cerveau d'ailleurs ? Peut-on dire que les Serpentards possèdent vraim... – désolé professeur ! »

Sirius entendit des applaudissements et se détourna de Larian pour s'aviser de ce qu'il se passait ; Fred avait encore marqué un but. Le souaffle était maintenant à l'équipe adverse, qui commençait à s'essouffler. D'autant plus qu'il leur manquait toujours un joueur, puisque Rogue n'était pas remonté sur son balai.

C'est alors que James aperçut Lily dans les tribunes. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait crier autant que les autres. Cela le fit sourire. Puis, il entrevit une petite lumière dorée au coin de son œil. Le Vif d'or ! Se dit-il tandis qu'il faisait volte-face sur son balai. Mais le temps de se retourner, le Vif avait disparut. Il scruta attentivement le terrain pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Dans ce lapse de temps, Méline et Larian avaient encore marqué un but chacun ; Fred avait failli en mettre un également mais il avait été fauché par un cognard ; Isaan, lui, avait encaissé un but, et en avait bloqué deux.

James le vit enfin. Le Vif d'or l'attendait bien sagement près de la tribune des professeurs. Il fonça, Jordinc sur ses traces. En passant à proximité des professeurs, il entendit McGonagall lui crier :

Allez-y Potter ! Plus vite, sacrébonsang ! Semez-le !

Le Vif changea de direction, filant comme le vent, à travers le terrain. James suivait comme il pouvait, esquivant les joueurs, parfois avec difficulté en raison de la grande vitesse à laquelle il volait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Vif de tracer au milieu du terrain où évoluaient tous les autres, pourtant, cela permit à James de semer son adversaire plus facilement. Car heureusement pour lui, tout le monde n'avait pas sa grande habilité sur un balai.

Soudain, il descendit à toute allure vers le sol. James fondit en piqué et redressa juste à temps, au moment où ses doigts se refermaient sur la petite balle dorée. Jordinc le dépassa et s'écrasa contre la palissade.

Ils avaient gagné, en dépit de ce que Rogue fut capitaine, 340 à 50 points. Et quand James eut rejoint son équipe, c'est un triomphe qui leur fut fait par les spectateurs. James croisa le regard de Lily, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il lui souffla un baiser, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment une veine phénoménale.

Les joueurs de Griffondor rejoignirent leur vestiaire en poussant des cris de victoire. La fête de ce soir, ils l'avaient bien mérité !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des sauvages ! Des vrais sauvages, je vous dis ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh

C'est à ce point ? demanda le professeur McGonagall

Venez donc voir vous-même, Minerva ! Une véritable équipe de bras-cassés ! Et les Serpentards n'étaient pas mieux ! Ils ont encore voulu se battre en se croisant dans l'infirmerie ! j'ai été obligée d'installer le jeune Rogue dans la réserve !

L'équipe de Griffondor était réunie dans l'infirmerie, ainsi que Lily. Isaan avait un bras en écharpe, le temps que ses os se ressoudent, et tous les autres étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. En ayant assez vu d'un seul coup d'œil, McGonagall retourna à son bureau.

On leur a mit une de ces bran… pâtée ! s'exclama Fred, se rattrapant de justesse, par égard pour les trois jeunes filles qui étaient avec eux, bien que Larian et Méline soient maintenant habituées

Comme tu dis ! Ils s'en souviendront, ces débiles profonds ! fit Méline

Le mieux, je pense, c'est quand le cognard de Sirius a envoyé Rogue par terre ! Bien joué ! Ce bouffon s'est ramassé son gros nez gras dans la poussière ! Si seulement il avait pu se rompre le cou, ça nous aurait évité bien des emmerdes, pour l'avenir…

Potter, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le martyrises à ce point !

Je te signale, ma chère Evans, qu'il m'a souvent envoyé à l'infirmerie aussi l'année dernière… répliqua-t-il en lui collant un baiser sur la bouche.

Mais comment se fait-il que vous vous haïssiez à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle

Tu vois, chez, le simple fait qu'il existe est déjà très dérangeant… et puis de toute façon, ces choses-là ne s'expliquent pas ! Tu saurais dire pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as haïs au moment précis où tu m'as vu pour la première fois, toi ?

Tu te passais la main dans les cheveux… j'ai trouvé ça tellement arrogant ! Si suffisant ! Tu te prenais pour un véritable Don Juan ! ça m'a exaspéré au possible…

Tu parles trop, Evans, l'interrompit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois

Et encore une fois, elle le laissa faire. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible quand elle se tenait comme maintenant, sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille ? Même si elle le savait, elle n'y voudrait rien changer…

Moi j'ai une question à vous poser, à tous les deux, commença Jinn. Pourquoi diable vous appelez-vous encore par vos noms de familles alors que vous sortez ensemble depuis une semaine et demie ?

Faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ! Répondit James dans un grand sourire.

Ils commentèrent encore le match pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis James et Sirius se levèrent, d'un commun accord.

C'est pas le tout, mais nous, on a à faire ailleurs ! on est désolé de vous quitter comme ça, mais les affaires n'attendent pas…

Ils firent mine de sortir quand Lily se leva pour rattraper James.

Où comptes-tu aller comme ça Potter ?

Mais nul part enfin !

Ne me prend pas pour une conne ! « Les affaires », je sais très ce que ça veut dire, dans ta bouche ! Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as prévu de faire ou je…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes. Elle venait repenser à cette histoire. Quand ils avaient débarqué, furax contre Slughorn, qui avait fait capoter le coup du siècle, selon eux.

Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire de plan démentiel ou je sais plus quoi ?

Comme il ne trouvait rien à répondre, elle insista :

Potter ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça ?

Elle te connaît trop bien mon vieux ! éclata de rire Larian, bientôt suivie par le reste de l'équipe

Evans, mon amour, je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à renier ma nature profonde… fit-il doucement

Il tourna les talons et fit mine d'ouvrir la porte. Sirius le suivit, lorsque Lily se plaça entre eux, et la porte. Son regard était déterminé et provocateur.

Ma douce, ne me force pas à te jeter un sort pour passer, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il

Tu n'oserais pas ! S'écria-t-elle, choquée

Et comment !

Potter, dit-elle d'un air grave. Je suis préfète, je dois maintenir le respect du règlement, tu comprends ?

Et alors ? Rémus est également préfet, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être dans le coup ! En plus, tu n'as jamais réussi à m'arrêter, pourquoi y parviendrais-tu aujourd'hui ? répliqua-t-il

Mais parce que j'ai de meilleurs arguments… fit-elle dans un sourire sadique au possible

Mais moi aussi Evans, moi aussi… répondit-il seulement avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de passer rapidement la porte avec Sirius, sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

où est Peter ? s'énerva James

donne-lui encore cinq minutes, Cornedrue ! tenta de l'apaiser Rémus

mais on avait dit moins le quart !

et il est moins vingt…

ce n'est pas une raison, bouda James

pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Mumus, James. On n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir : nous, on est toujours en retard ! trancha Sirius

ne dis pas n'importe quoi, enfin ! donne-moi une seule fois où on est arrivé en retard ?

ce matin, au match… répondit-il

autre exemple. Celui-là ne compte pas : c'était une odieuse machination ! rétorqua-t-il

le cours de métamorphose, hier après-midi.

Ça ne compte pas non plus : on s'est arrêté pour aider Peeves à dévisser les plafonniers…

Et mercredi ? quand on est arrivé quinze minutes après le début du cours de divination ? comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs… insista Sirius

Pfff… évidement ! si tu prends en compte les cours de la vieille folle…

James, intervint Rémus, de toute façon, avec toi, c'est toujours les autres qui ont tort !

Est-ce c'est ma faute si je suis parfait ? répliqua-t-il, faussement innocent

Qui est parfait ? demanda Peter qui arrivait, complètement essoufflé

Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! on a failli t'attendre Queudver ! où étais-tu passé ? demanda agressivement James

J'étais avec Syllie et…

Peu importe, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps !

Et là-dessus il s'éloigna rapidement, pour rejoindre le couloir Nord-Ouest. Peter l'observa, incrédule, puis demanda aux autres :

qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? il s'est disputé avec Evans ?

je crois qu'il est déçu que Servilus ne soit pas mort. Il vient de sortir de l'infirmerie… expliqua Sirius

il y était en même temps que notre équipe ? s'étonna Rémus

oui, mais Pomfresh l'a mis dans la réserve ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure des suites de ses blessures dès qu'elle aurait tourné le dos…

Sur ces paroles plutôt chargées en sous-entendus, ils se hâtèrent de retrouver James qui s'impatientait doucement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peter et Rémus se placèrent à l'extrémité gauche du couloir, tandis que James et Sirius se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, à l'extrémité nord. Si ces deux-là étaient vu en train de traîner dans le couloirs, ils seraient immédiatement suspectés. Ils riaient déjà.

Soudain, Sirius entendit un petit couinement. Un couinement de rat. C'était le signal. James et lui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les deux autres au milieu du couloir, et tous se cachèrent tant bien que mal sous la cape. Peter se changea en rat pour prendre moins de place.

Au bout du couloir, apparut un groupe de Serpentards, à l'air plus qu'énervé. Par bonheur, Malefoy et sa clique faisaient parti du lot. En entendant leur conversation, les maraudeurs avaient commencé à rire, mais de peur d'être démasqués, ils durent étouffer leurs rires.

c'est scandaleux ! s'écria Helun. Comment osent-ils ? Nous faire faire ce détour ! A nous !

entièrement d'accord avec toi ! renchérit une fille dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom. Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de Black et Potter ! quels bouffons, ces deux-là ! à quoi peut bien leur servir de bloquer tous les escaliers en faisant tomber les ramures ?

ça, tu le sauras dans quelques secondes, espèce de sale garce… grinça Sirius, visiblement mécontent d'être traité de bouffon.

Lorsque les Serpentards passèrent à leur niveau, Rémus lâcha la fiole qui contenait le brouillard d'empestine. Dans le même temps, Peter repris sa forme humaine et James lança un sort d'invulnérabilité aux sortilèges mineurs, visant à les protéger tous les quatre du brouillard. Ou plutôt de l'odeur que dégageait le brouillard…

Les Serpentards n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils furent engloutis dans un brouillard sacrément épais et malodorant.

Des formules magiques se mirent alors à fuser de toutes parts, les maraudeurs ayant encerclés la petite bande. Autant Rémus et Peter restaient modérés, autant James et Sirius s'en donnaient à cœur joie ! Ils envoyaient une diversité de sorts effrayante : _transformae varanus, furonclus, subite xenopus, apararae mostae, frigoris, bleuis _et beaucoup d'autres…

Lorsqu'ils ressortir du brouillard, tous étaient dans un état risible. Couverts de furoncles, sertis de langues et d'yeux de varan, un autre ne pouvait plus s'exprimer qu'en croassant, la « sale garce » avait le visage recouvert de poils et avait de très longues moustaches. Plusieurs autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, certains devenus bleu, et d'autres à moitié morts de froid…

Attirés par le remue-ménage, de nombreux élèves commençaient déjà à se rassemblés autour des pauvres victimes qui avaient décidément du mal à comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Profitant de l'agitation, les quatre amis s'éloignèrent en courant, manquant de s'étouffer de rire…

Ils tournèrent à gauche au bout du couloir puis se précipitèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque. Après s'être fait remarqués par leur bruyante arrivée, ils s'installèrent à une table du fond et commentèrent le plus discrètement possible une de leur plus belle farce. La soirée des Serpentards était bel et bien fichue !

Finalement, la bibliothécaire fut contrainte de les faire sortir, exaspérée par leur éclats de rire incessants...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, quarante-cinq minutes après être sortis de la bibliothèque, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis, silencieux, mais le sourire aux lèvres pour la plupart. En cela, rien de très anormal, malgré l'agitation qui régnait au-dehors. Non, le plus étonnant, c'était la présence du professeur McGonagall, au centre de la pièce. En entendant le panneau s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et un sourire sympathique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle détaillait scrupuleusement les quatre garçons. Mais quand elle s'adressa à eux, le ton n'était pas sympathique :

messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew. Je vous attendais justement.

Heu… pourquoi professeur ? demanda Sirius, hésitant.

Vous êtes certainement au courant du malheureux incident qui vient de se produire ?

Non professeur, répondit poliment Rémus.

Vous en avez forcément entendu parler. Une embuscade qui a envoyé le tiers des élèves de Serpentards de septième année à l'infirmerie, complètement défigurés, pour la majorité… ne me dites pas que ça vous ait passé au dessus de la tête, messieurs ?

Désolé professeur, nous sortons tout juste de la bibliothèque. Nous y avons passé toute l'après-midi, mentit effrontément James.

A la bibliothèque ? vraiment Potter ? vous n'avez donc rien à voir avec cela, aucun d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

La moitié des Griffondors retenaient leur souffle ; l'autre moitié, les plus âgés et souvent les plus proches des maraudeurs, se retenaient simplement de rire.

McGonagall n'était pas dupe. Et le reste des personnes présentes savaient également que les quatre adolescents ne se livreraient sous aucun prétexte.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose se dirigea donc vers la sortie, en ajoutant tout de même ceci :

en tous les cas, j'aurais été déçue que des élèves de Griffondor aient été les auteurs de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût. J'aurais été contrainte de leur enlever de nombreux points, alors que c'était du beau travail. Sans doute de très bons élèves de métamorphoses.

Dès que le panneau se fut refermé derrière elle, une nuée d'élèves se précipita sur les garçons pour les féliciter chaudement. C'était, selon eux, la meilleure journée depuis longtemps : la victoire écrasante au match de quidditch, la farce faite aux Serpentards, et enfin la soirée qui venait. Même James était de l'avis général, bien que Rogue s'en soit sorti encore une fois.

Tout le monde rigolait, racontant encore et encore le match du matin, puis l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les Serpentards, ainsi que l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageaient… les rares ayant reconnu l'infâme odeur en question, savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne se dissiperait pas avant quelques jours.

Soudain, le tableau coulissa à nouveau et laissa apparaître une Lily Evans aux yeux brillants.

JAMES POTTER ! lui hurla-t-elle en essayant de couvrir le brouhaha pour se faire entendre de lui

Quelques personnes l'avaient entendu, y compris les maraudeurs, et se turent pour voir la suite des événements, qui ne s'annonçait pas glorieuse pour le pauvre James.

Evans, laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer ! tenta-t-il

Certainement pas ! dit-elle d'un ton cassant

Mais…

Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu… ? douter de moi à ce point… ?

Je te jure que… de… de quoi ? demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Comment as-tu seulement pu imaginer que si tu me mettais au courant de ce plan stupide, au lieu de m'envoyer sur les roses comme une malpropre, j'irais te dénoncer ? n'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi à ce point, alors que je trouve que c'est le mauvais coup le plus drôle que vous ayez jamais fait ? s'écria-t-elle

Il devait avoir mal compris… elle trouvait ça drôle ? Serait-il possible qu'il finisse par la convertir au maraudisme ? mieux valait ne pas trop rêver !

tu as trouvé ça drôle ? répéta-t-il

bien sûr ! tu as vu la tête de Maryssa Johnhart ? je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi tordant !

qui aurait cru que Lily Evans approuve un jour les maraudeurs ? rigola-t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Rien que pour ce spectacle, je te pardonne d'être un crétin de première classe, Potter…

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'amour et d'affection, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis le pointa du doigt et rajouta, l'air menaçant :

mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

où tu veux, quand tu veux, mon amour… lui susurra-t-il, taquin, avant de la laisser partir.

Ce à quoi elle répondit, contre toute attente, par un sourire éblouissant et aguicheur.

Il l'observa monter les escaliers, un air béat sur le visage. Sirius et Rémus le rejoignirent bientôt. Le premier le prit par les épaules et lui dit en soupirant :

ah ! Cornedrue, tu ne la mérites pas…

elle est trop bien pour toi, renchérit Rémus.

Merci les gars. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu ! répondit-il en faisant la moue.

En enfilant sa robe de soirée, James se regarda dans le miroir de leur dortoir, et repensa au sourire évocateur de Lily… la soirée promettait d'être drôle !

**BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR :**

Et bien et bien. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! Ça a été long, mais le voila posté ! Et malgré les bruyantes protestations que j'entend d'ici (Co tu ferais d'ailleurs bien mieux de te concentrer sur tes maths ! lol) les retards comme celui-ci risque d'être fréquents vu que j'ai quand même cours depuis début septembre. Sans compter le fait que j'ai un livre à finir et un autre à avancer… bref, que d'occupations lol !

Bon je veux aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir : **_Neuneu, fleur de Lys, Sophie, Lady Bird, Perruche Cevenole_** (l'ancien était moins compliqué mdr !), **_Titliloo, Simon_**. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ne review pas, comme toujours : **_Co, Auriane, Lu, Mùarine, Nat_** (arrête l'eau de la rivière, ça te réussi pas plus qu'à moi lol !) et tous les autres…

Désolée, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de faire des réponses individuelles...

Ah si ! **_Simon_** : premièrement, où ai-je mis des insinuations sur une éventuelle sodomisation dans ce chapitre ? (hin hin j't'ai eu !) et puis deuxièmement, j'en met si je veux des insinuations d'abord ! nan j'rigole mdr !

Bisous à tous.


	11. weekend agité & vacances silencieuses

**_Bla-bla de l'auteur (moi  !) :_**

Enfin fini ! J'y ai mis le temps mais ça y est ! Le titre est toujours très original, mais on s'en fiche… donc comme vous allez le découvrir en lisant ce qui suit, ce chapitre est principalement axé sur… les filles ! lol. Plus précisément Lily et Larian.

Et puis pour ceux qui sont malins et qui ont lu Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé (donc je suppose tout le monde, au moins pour HP6 mdr), en particulier les petits futés qui ont plus ou moins comprit qui était R.A.B., il y a un petit clin dans le passage sur mon beau-frère (Régulus pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit l'allusion lol).

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! (Et bon reviewage accessoirement)

**WEEK-END AGITE ET VACANCES SILENCIEUSES :**

Evans ! Ça va ?

Potter, pourrais-tu cesser de poser des questions stupides dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? demanda Zoffanie

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Rémus qui venait de les rejoindre. Je l'ai vu se précipiter vers les toilettes ! Elle était toute blanche !

Il était minuit et demi, et la fête des Trois-Balais battait son plein. Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années commençaient seulement à rentrer au château, mais non sans lourdes protestions.

L'incident s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant. Lily dansait avec James, quand elle fut prise d'une terrible nausée. Avec l'aide de Zoffanie, elle s'était trimbalé tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes. James, lui, attendait devant la porte, s'inquiétant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il expliqua alors la situation à Rémus et Sirius, tandis que Larian rejoignait Zoffanie aux nouvelles.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et les trois filles en sortirent. Lily était vêtue d'une robe de soirée vert émeraude qui lui saillait à merveille, et rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux, comme chacun de ses vêtements. James la trouva magnifique pour la centième fois de la soirée, bien que son teint aie nettement blanchi. Larian portait une robe noire, qui différait uniquement de l'uniforme par les manches évasées et ornées d'une jolie dentelle noire, du décolleté beaucoup plus plongeant, ainsi que du bas de la robe, plus large et également fini de dentelle. Malgré la simplicité de sa robe, elle était éblouissante et attirait beaucoup de regards masculins. Zoffanie, quant à elle, avait revêtu sa robe bleue, de quelques tons plus foncée que ses yeux. Il allait sans dire que son cavalier était particulièrement admiratif.

Potter, lui dit Lily d'une voix éteinte, la prochaine fois, essaie de faire gaffe à ce que la boisson que tu m'apporte n'ait pas tourné. Ça m'évitera un autre passage désagréable aux toilettes…

Evans, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé ! Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ?

C'est proposé si gentiment… consentit-elle.

Faites attention à ne pas déranger Méline et John ! Les avertit Sirius, moqueur.

Si tu veux mon avis, étant donné qu'ils ont disparut depuis presque deux heures, ils ont déjà dû rentrer au château, dit Larian, un petit sourire entendu.

James et Lily sortirent dans la rue, Rémus partit rejoindre sa cavalière, Larian et Sirius repartirent enflammer la piste de danse, et Zoffanie récupéra Jinn près du buffet.

Ça va mieux Lily ? S'enquit James une fois dehors.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ben… je t'ai demandé si tu allais mieux…

Nan. Tu m'as appelé Lily, dit-elle.

Ça te dérange ? S'informa-t-il précipitamment.

Non, rigola-t-elle. Non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais… ça fait bizarre !

Il aurait bien fallu qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms un jour, de toute façon, ça commençait à devenir louche !

Ils en rirent longtemps. Quand elle prononçait son prénom, Lily se sentait toute drôle. Il l'embrassa, puis ils se promenèrent un moment dans Pré-Au-Lard. En passant devant la cabane hurlante, une question vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille :

James ? La cabane était-elle vraiment hantée, en dehors de vous ?

Heu… alors là, tu vois, je suis pas vraiment certain de le prendre comme un compliment…

Tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Oui, je sais, dit-il. Non, elle n'est pas réellement hantée, les hurlements qu'on entend sont ceux de Rémus.

Beaucoup de monde est au courant ? Que Rémus est un loup-garou ?

Non. Peter, Sirius, Larian, toi, moi, certains professeurs, et c'est tout. Mais…

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et tendit l'oreille. L'animal en lui s'éveillait. Et il avait senti qu'il était observé. Ce n'était ni à l'odorat, un peu plus l'ouie, mais c'était son sixième sens lui le lui soufflait.

Cependant, il continua son chemin, la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. Ils revinrent bientôt aux Trois-Balais. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, son instinct se remit en alerte, juste au moment où une voix désagréable s'éleva derrière eux.

Alors, Potter. On fait une balade… au clair de lune ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Servilus ?

James, laisse tomber, on y va, lui chuchota Lily, un peu inquiète.

Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Ce bouffon nous suit depuis la cabane hurlante !

Donc, tu m'as vu ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit là-bas, trop peur de m'affronter seul ? Le provoqua Rogue.

Je ne t'ai pas vu, je t'ai senti. Je sens la magie noire graisseuse à des kilomètres à la ronde… Répliqua-t-il.

Tu as oublié quelqu'un tout à l'heure…

James su alors qu'il allait parler du secret de son ami. Seulement, ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la rue, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il s'avança, dégaina sa baguette d'un air mauvais et la leva pour jeter un sort. Mais il la rabaissa quand il s'aperçut que Rogue avait déjà été projeté dans les airs. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait même pas encore pensé la formule ! Il était doué en légimencie, d'accord, mais pas à ce point…

Alors il se retourna pour faire face, ébahi, à une Lily Evans aux yeux furibonds, baguette brandie. Elle l'avait visiblement devancé…

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, si elle prévenait un professeur, elle serait contrainte de se dénoncer. Et il n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette. Nul doute qu'il en avait bien l'intention, mais il pouvait toujours prétendre le contraire.

Sa bonne conscience la tiraillait dans tous les sens. Elle regarda Rogue, étendu sur le pavé de la rue, puis son petit ami, qui l'observait, encore un peu sous le choc. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bar. Il avait tranché pour elle.

« C'est vrai que niveau bonne conscience, pensa-t-elle, James n'a pas vraiment été gâté par la nature. Et puis quelqu'un finira bien par le trouver, s'il ne se réveille pas avant. »

En entrant dans le bar, ils découvrirent un spectacle quelque peu affligeant.

Rémus essayait désespérément à sa cavalière qu'il ne voulait pas danser. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de comprendre, et finit par le planter sur place.

Zoffanie et Jinn rentraient au château ; Jinn le nez en sang à cause d'un coup de coude accidentel donné par un Serpentard. Ledit Serpentard se débattait actuellement d'un groupe de chauve-furies, diablement féroce. Lily se souvint avec un sourire, que son amie lançait particulièrement bien ce sortilège.

Sirius et Larian, quant à eux, se disputaient vivement. Le sujet de discorde semblait être un verre de Pur Feu que Larian ne voulait pas laisser boire à Sirius. Elle estimait, et à juste titre, qu'il avait déjà bien assez bu, et qu'il aurait une sacrée migraine le lendemain. Mais James savait que ces arguments ne seraient sans doute pas suffisant pour le dissuader de boire ce dernier verre. Tant qu'il tenait debout tout seul et qu'il était encore lucide, il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Pour confirmer la pensée de James, Sirius répliqua à sa jolie cavalière que ce ne serait pas la première fois, que si ce n'était pas régulier, il n'y avait pas de risque de quoi que se soit, et que de toute façon, il aurait toutes les vacances pour s'en remettre. En effet, les vacances de la toussaint commençaient le lendemain matin.

Il était évident que cela ne constituait pas une raison valable aux yeux de Larian. Il eut même le culot d'ajouter qu'il n'avait pas trop bu, et qu'à sept heures, il serait déjà parfaitement en forme. C'était, pour elle, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle. Très bien. Réveil sept heures, mon gars. Et ne t'attend pas à ce que ce soit fait en douceur.

Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans notre dortoir, Larian…

Tu oublies que je suis également une Griffondor. Et en plus, je suis une fille !

Sirius ne comprit pas le rapport, mais si cela paraissait logique à Larian, cela devait l'être réellement…

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs annonçaient la fin de la soirée.

Tous rentrèrent bruyamment au château, et, après les derniers sorts et paroles désagréables échangées entre quelques Griffondors et Serpentards, chacun se dirigea vers son dortoir.

En disant bonne nuit à Lily, James songea qu'il aurait préféré passer le reste de la soirée avec elle, plutôt qu'à border son meilleur ami.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, aucun des quatre garçons n'entendit Larian pénétrer dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient tous profondément endormis.

Bien qu'elle se soit réveillée très tôt, la jeune fille se sentait en pleine forme, et fin prête à prouver à Sirius qu'il s'était un peu avancé la veille. Elle prit soin de refermer correctement la porte derrière elle, afin qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par les elfes de maison qui s'activaient encore dans la salle commune. Elle s'avança doucement vers son lit et tira délicatement et le plus silencieusement possible le rideau. Elle s'attarda à l'observer quelques instant.

Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Il semblait apaisé. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il avait pas mal de différents avec sa famille. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son frère ou un de ses cousins, on sentait qu'il était énervé et triste. Au fond, il devait regretter d'être rejeté, même s'il l'assumait parfaitement. Elle avait toujours pensé que même s'il haïssait son frère, Regulus, il devait l'envier.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Regulus. Bien sûr, Sirius n'en savait rien.

Son frère était très imbu de lui-même, mais il n'avait pas l'étoffe requise pour devenir quelqu'un de puissant et d'affirmé, que ce soit du côté du bien, ou de la magie noire. Il était faible et admirait son frère pour avoir su défier sa famille. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais Larian était une fille très intelligente et très lucide. Elle avait décrypté ses paroles. Au fond, il n'aspirait pas à devenir un « mangemort », comme ses parents le désiraient. Il n'avait choisi cette voie que pour être mieux accepté. Ce mage noir qui montait en puissance, et ses fidèles, ils lui faisaient peur. Pas comme à la cousine Bellatrix.

Il lui avait même révélé, et ça l'avait beaucoup surprise, que ses parents avaient dit, l'année passée, qu'il était dommage que Sirius aie trahi sa famille et son sang, car il était très doué et avait une très forte puissance magique. Selon eux, il aurait pu entrer sans problème dans les petits parchemins de Lord Voldemort. Une fois qu'elle avait quitté Regulus, Larian s'était dit que Sirius aurait certainement préféré mourir.

Dans son esprit, elle pensait finalement que le petit frère de Sirius n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il était seulement trop influençable. Si Sirius l'aidait, il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mais, visiblement, personne ne partageait son avis. Seul l'avenir le dirait.

Elle continuait d'observer Sirius endormi. Le fait qu'il paraisse si bien ne fit qu'augmenter sa joie à l'idée du mauvais coup qu'elle allait lui faire subir… Oui, elle était sadique, et alors ?

Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et murmura : « _aguamentis_ ».

Un jet d'eau clair jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et arrosa copieusement les draps du jeune homme, imbibant le matelas. Elle ne le visait pas directement car il ne devait pas comprendre tout de suite ; ç'eut été trop rapide. Mais comme il ne réagissait pas du tout, et elle passa sa main sous le jet pour vérifier la température. N'étant pas satisfaite, elle dit : « _frigoris_ _aguamentis_ », et dirigea cette fois le jet en plein sur lui.

Il se releva en sursaut et son esprit se mit en place immédiatement. Il était trempé et gelé jusqu'à la mœlle. Quand il reconnut Larian, il essaya de parler, mais cette dernière l'arrosait toujours et il ne put qu'avaler l'eau. Il dégagea son visage de sous le jet et hurla :

LARIAN, A QUOI TU JOUES ? C'EST GLACE ! DEGAGE !

Je t'avais dit sept heures. Il est sept heures, rétorqua-t-elle.

Et elle stoppa le sortilège, estimant qu'il était assez réveillé comme ça, ses amis aussi, et le dortoir assez inondé.

Il épongea son visage avec le drap, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était parfaitement inutile, puisque le drap lui-même était imbibé d'eau. Il rejeta les couvertures, enfila un pantalon, et leva la tête vers Larian… qui se mit à courir instantanément.

Rémus, qui avait également vu le regard de Sirius, la comprenait. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas mise à hurler. Il était certain que Lord Voldemort lui-même ne faisait pas si peur. Il se leva à son tour. En posant les pieds sur le sol, il jura. Il devait y avoir environ cinq centimètres d'eau.

James était allongé sur son lit. Il était à plat ventre, les pieds au niveau de l'oreiller et la tête à l'autre bout, au-dessus du sol ; il avait l'air de se demander comment rejoindre la porte sans finir complètement mouillé. Rémus trouva marrant d'observer James Potter en train de réfléchir, alors qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin, et qu'il ne s'était sans doute jamais réveillé si tôt de toute son existence. Il n'avait pas l'air en pleine possession de ses moyens, et faisait donc des grimaces hilarantes.

Peter, lui, s'était rendormi, Dieu seul savait comment.

Quand James eut réussi à trouver la solution – après avoir vu Rémus le faire – il entreprit de traverser le dortoir. Mais il trébucha sur une des chaussures de Sirius et s'étala de tout son long. Ayant rompu sa concentration, le sortilège _Impervius_ n'eut plus aucun effet et il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il maudit en silence son meilleur ami et son désordre ambulant. Là où Sirius passe, l'ordre trépasse, disait souvent Rémus.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, un spectacle plus qu'intéressant s'offrait à ses yeux : Larian était allongée sur le sol. Jusque là, rien de surprenant. Seulement, Sirius était assis sur elle, lui bloquait les jambes avec ses pieds et la menaçait de sa baguette. Il dégoulinait d'eau sur elle, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, elle était partagée entre l'envie irrépressible de rire et la crainte que lui inspirait un Sirius Black plus que furieux.

James jugea bon d'intervenir :

Tu sais, Sirius, elle avait prévenu qu'elle viendrait te réveiller à sept heures ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Et puis finalement heureusement qu'elle est venue : Imagine les dégâts de l'inondation si elle ne nous avait pas réveillé.

A ces mots, Larian éclata de rire et Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, clairement agacé. Il se redressa un peu, mais renforça l'entrave de ses jambes.

James, c'est elle l'inondation ! Pour me réveiller, elle a utilisé le sortilège d'_aguamentis_ et elle a tout inondé !

Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas seulement ta faute à toi si je suis trempé ? Demanda James d'une voix forte.

Heu… Comment ça ?

TA CHAUSSURE, SIRIUS ! ELLE TRAINAIT EN PLEIN MILIEU DU CHEMIN, COMME D'HABITUDE ! ET J'AI TREBUCHE DESSUS !

Ah… fit seulement Sirius, en se retirant de sur Larian.

Sirius sentait que s'il ne disparaissait pas très vite, ça allait chauffer pour lui. Larian, elle, avait déjà eut ce qu'elle méritait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et se dit que non, elle n'avait pas encore eut ce qu'elle méritait : elle était en train de se foutre de lui.

Jamesie, mon pote, écoute, tu sais quoi, on a qu'à aller nettoyer le dortoir, _tous_ _ensemble_, et puis tu feras tes valises après… d'accord ?

Comment ça mes valises ? Tu ne fais pas les tiennes ? Interrogea James, maintenant calmé.

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de rentrer chez moi… eh toi là ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Dit-il en attrapant Larian par le poignet alors qu'elle tentait de fuir discrètement.

Mais espèce de crétin ! Tu viens chez moi !

Tu m'invites ? Demanda Sirius.

Tu passes toutes les vacances chez moi depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois ? Répondit James, ahuri par le manque de réflexion de son ami.

Larian, arrête de bouger, sinon je te stupéfixe !

Cet avertissement calma net la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'être stupéfixiée. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas très envie non plus d'aller nettoyer le dortoir en compagnie de ses quatre locataires furieux des dégâts…

Heureusement pour elle, une fois arrivés en haut, ils s'aperçurent que Rémus avait déjà tout nettoyé.

Ça c'est un véritable ami, se dit Sirius, soulagé, avant de libérer Larian et de faire ses bagages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Devant la grande porte, plusieurs tonnes de valises s'entassaient, créant ainsi une sorte de montagne, que même le gigantesque garde-chasse ne dépassait pas. Le train partait dans une demi-heure de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, et il fallait donc se mettre en route.

Trois maraudeurs franchirent la porte principale. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un d'entre eux fut obligé de revenir en arrière pour aller chercher le quatrième luron, qui ne décollait pas de sa petite amie. Finalement, avec grand recours de menaces, Sirius réussit à emmener James.

Quand James fut enfin partit, Lily put dire au revoir à Méline et Zoffanie. Elle les regarda partir en souriant. Zoffanie exhortait Méline à ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir de laisser Lily toute seule, puisqu'elle ne serait pas toute seule. C'était du Lorans tout craché !

De son côté, Larian essayait encore vainement de respirer sous l'étreinte de son amie Malia…

Mali… tu m'étouffes…

Oh ! Je suis désolée Larian ! Mais ça m'ennuie que tu restes ici… grimaça-t-elle.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je préfère rester ici que d'assister à une de ces réunions de famille interminables et sans intérêt ! nan, vraiment, je serais beaucoup mieux au château ! Rigola la jeune fille.

Je t'aurais bien dit de venir, mais… tu sais ce que c'est… ma tante… et tout ça quoi… essaya d'expliquer Malia.

J'ai compris. A dans deux semaines alors !

Oui… fit Malia, les yeux qui commençaient à briller dangereusement.

Fais attention à toi, Mali ! Lui cria Larian en agitant la main.

Elle était contente de pouvoir passer ces vacances tranquillement à Poudlard. Même si elle prévoyait déjà que James et Sirius lui manqueraient.

Quand Lily arriva derrière elle, elle sursauta.

Lily ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver !

Désolée de t'avoir fais si peur, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. On va manger ?

C'est une bonne idée, concéda-t-elle. Je meurs de faim !

Tu n'as pas déjeuné, pas vrai ? Demanda Lily.

Heu, non… j'ai évité le plus possible de croiser Sirius après le réveil en fanfare de ce matin…

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en riant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily se promenait avec délices dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. C'était rare de pouvoir profiter du silence à l'école. Elle redécouvrait les moindres recoins, rigolait en pensant au cours qu'elle n'avait plus en passant devant les salles, soupirait en pensant qu'elle retournerait à nouveau dans d'autres dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

Au tournant du couloir du deuxième étage, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Oh ! Bonjour Sir Nicolas !

Miss Evans ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Très bien et vous ? Vos problèmes avec le Baron Sanglant s'arrangent ? Demanda Lily.

C'est gentil d'y penser. Et oui, cela s'arrange. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas chez vous pour la Toussaint ? S'étonna l'ectoplasme.

Il n'y a pas de mort à fêter chez moi, ici, au moins, ma présence ne gène personne ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Votre sœur vous fait toujours des misères, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, elle finira un jour par changer d'avis ! La rassura-t-il.

Ça j'en doute ! Mais je m'en fiche !

Et vous avez bien raison, Lily ! Je m'étonne tout de même que le jeune monsieur Potter ne vous ait pas invité pour les vacances. Je l'avais entendu le mentionner, mais il devait parler de Noël, je suppose ! Fit-il, songeur.

Heu… c'est un peu tôt pour que je rencontre ses parents… ça ne fait pas assez longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et je… je…

Oh ! Mais peu importe… cela fait assez d'années que je vois des couples se former dans ces murs, pour m'apercevoir que vous et James Potter irez loin ensemble ! Et puis ses parents sont des gens véritables adorables, vous verrez !

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait raison, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des doutes sur son avenir. Pas avec James, non, mais sur sa vie future, son métier, ses amis, ses enfants…

Et cessez donc de douter autant, Lily. Vous serez y faire, j'en suis sûr ! L'encouragea Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Vous êtes certain que les fantômes n'ont pas de pouvoirs divinatoires ? Se moqua gentiment Lily.

Voyons ! Tout le monde sait que la divination est une grossière plaisanterie ! Vous demanderez son avis à messieurs Potter et Black ! Rigola-t-il. Mais vous savez, Lily, je ne pense pas que vous soyez aussi anodine et innocente que vous en avez l'air…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il disparut.

Lily continua sa route en souriant, puis pensa avec horreur à la montagne de devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait… une première pour Lily Evans.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Acalmite… gnagnagna… néfaste… champignons… morsure… dragons… autres… gnagnagna… mandragore… poudre de sève d'érable… et voilà !

Lily Evans leva fièrement sa copie au-dessus de son livre de potion. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle travaillait à ce devoir sur la potion d'Acalmite… et elle n'espérait pas moins d'un E !

Elle rangea son devoir dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le silence qui régnait dans le couloir la surprit. Cela faisait pourtant presque une semaine et demi qu'il n'y avait que six élèves au château… dont Larian, elle et Rogue. Mais elle se fichait bien de ce dernier puisqu'il ne sortait jamais de sa salle commune.

Arrivée devant le tableau elle prononça le mot de passe, « varanus cahorte », et se glissa par le panneau. Elle s'attendait à voir Larian dans la salle commune, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Lily haussa les épaules et monta dans son dortoir, où elle pensait la retrouver. Larian s'était en effet installé avec Lily le temps des vacances.

Quand elle pénétra dans le dortoir, elle vit son amie tranquillement assise sur son lit en train de lire un livre de quidditch. Lily s'affala sur son propre lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant pleinement du silence reposant.

Tiens Lily, lui dit Larian en lui tendant un manuel. Merci il m'a beaucoup aidé !

Oh ! De rien ! tu peux le garder plus longtemps si tu en as besoin, je ne m'en sers presque plus…

Non c'est bon ! La remercia Larian.

Puis elle se replongea plus ou moins dans sa lecture… avant de tirer un petit paquet d'enveloppe de sous son oreiller.

Au fait… qu'est-ce c'est ?

Lily tourna la tête pour voir de quoi lui parlait Larian et blêmit en apercevant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Où as-tu eu ça ? S'alarma-t-elle.

Dans ce manuel que je viens de te rendre… tu reconnais ? Demanda Larian avec l'air de quelqu'un qui détient le plus grand secret du monde.

Tu… tu les as lues ?

Oui. J'en connais un qui serait particulièrement intéressé par leur contenu… d'autant qu'il y en a environ une quinzaine !

Tu ne dois pas le dire à James ! Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à James ! Supplia Lily.

Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

A ces mots, Lily devint toute blanche. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Si jamais son petit ami tombait sur ces lettres, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ! Et il voudrait forcément savoir comment elle avait fait pour éviter le renvoi !

Non, je plaisantais, Lily ! Tiens, je te les rends… mais je dois dire que j'ai été étonnée quand je les ai parcourues… et amusée !

Larian se leva et sortit du dortoir avec l'intention de se promener dans le parc. Avec un soupir, Lily la suivit. Elle aimait décidément beaucoup cette fille.

Elle referma la porte, laissant sur son lit le petit paquet d'enveloppes contenant toutes des avertissements du ministère, pour usage illégal de la magie en dehors de l'école de sorcellerie…

**R.a.R.s. :**

**_Ladybird:_** merci _:D_ ouais j'avoue pas facile le match mais au final j'étais plutôt contente vu que je ne savais absolument pas comment écrire ce passage ! Tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes (vive l'autosatisfaction ! lol).

**_Titliloo :_** tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir le temps de lire ta fic mais t'en fais pas elle est au chaud des mes favorites !

**_Nat :_** hé hé comment t'oublier toi et tes excès de bonne humeur pas naturelle ? mdr ! Au fait ton conseil ? Ça c'est passé comment ? Donne-moi des nouvelles. Merci pour ta review et bisous.

**_Virg05 :_** et bien merci ! Ça c'est c'qu'on peut appeler un compliment mdr ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

**_Simon :_** oui effectivement tu es chiant ! nan je déconne ! Par contre si tu pouvais t'arranger pour baisser ta moyenne au deuxième trimestre (histoire qu'on passe pas tous pour des cons mdr) ce serait bien ! Comment ça tu veux pas ? lol.

Mais donc c'est promis vé parler un peu plus des cours ! (et pis pour trelawney, j'avais un peu la flemme de trouver un nom donc voilà… lol)

**_Lilyna Black :_** alors là, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a fait plaisir de lire toutes tes reviews ! nan en fait on ne s'imagine pas comme ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens apprécie ce que tu écris ! (Si mon prof de français pouvait autant apprécier mes commentaires composés sur Gargantua… ) alors merci merci et merci ! _:D :D_

En ce qui concerne : **_héloise evans_**, **_milune_**, **_Sophie_** et **_Amandiine_**, je vous remercie également. Comme quoi même les reviews les plus courtes font aussi plaisir !


	12. 12 un avenir bien sombre

Blabla de l'auteur :

Alors voilà, ça fois des mois que ce chapitre est en attente, et le voici enfin posté. J'ai condensé toutes les idées qui me restaient pour en faire cet ultime chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Au fait comme n'accepte pas les différentes polices, le passage où James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus et Peter discute sur un morceau de parchemin, n'est plus aussi compréhensible au niveau des écritures. (Lily est en italique, James en grs, Sirius en gras et italique, Rémus en normal et Petre en souligné). si jamais vous voulez lire l'originale, envoyez-moi un mail et je vous l'enverrai.

Bon, c'est pour une fois un blabla très court, mais je pense que cela suffira.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews tout au long des chapitres, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**UN AVENIR BIEN SOMBRE :**

_- _alors, Potter ? Avez-vous réfléchis plus sérieusement à votre avenir ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

_- _Heu… et bien tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par plus sérieusement… hésita-t-il.

_- _vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez répondu l'année dernière ?

_- _heu… ha ! je vois ce que vous voulez dire par plus sérieusement, se souvint James.

_- _Alors ? vous avez d'autres ambitions que d'écrire un livre recensant toutes les farces et idioties inimaginables ?

_- _Heu… le titre c'était « farces et facéties », pas « idioties », Professeur…

_- _Potter, soupira la jeune enseignante, pourriez-vous être sérieux l'espace d'un misérable quart d'heure ? je dois voir tous les Gryffondors de septième année aujourd'hui !

_- _Et bien… je pensais que je pourrais peut-être devenir Auror.

_- _Alors pourquoi avoir pris la Divination ? s'exaspéra McGonagall.

_- _Heu…

_- _Très bien, disparaissez.

James sortit du bureau du professeur, soulagé. Bon, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire si elle trouvait ce choix judicieux ou non, mais suite à la perspective d'avenir qu'il avait avancé l'année précédente, c'était elle-même qui lui avait suggéré ce choix de carrière.

« Alice Dubois ! »

Une jeune fille s'avança vers la porte et pénétra à son tour dans l'antre du professeur de métamorphose.

Une dizaine d'élèves fut appelée de la même manière, à sa suite.

_- _ils font ça en dépit du bon sens cette année, fit remarquer Rémus, qui attendait dans le couloir avec ses amis.

_- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna Peter.

_- _Enfin ! tu vois bien que la liste ne suit aucun ordre ! James est le dernier de nous quatre dans la liste alphabétique, et il est passé dans les premiers.

_- _Peut-être qu'ils font passer les cas les plus désespérés avant ?

_- _Impossible. Sirius n'a pas encore été appelé.

_- _Eh !

_- _Sirius, ne joue pas les faux modestes, lui dit James.

« Rémus Lupin ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau.

_- _bonjour Lupin. Asseyez-vous.

_- _Bonjour Professeur.

_- _Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ? interrogea McGonagall.

_- _J'envisageais, enfin peut-être, de devenir professeur.

_- _Vraiment ? c'est une très bonne idée ! et quelle matière voudriez-vous enseigner ?

_- _Et bien… l'idéal serait évidement défense contre les forces du mal, mais Sortilèges me plairait aussi beaucoup.

_- _Je pense que l'un comme l'autre pourrait vous correspondre, mais le problème est que vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour devenir professeur. Vous manquerez d'expérience. Pensez-vous à quelque chose d'autre en attendant ?

_- _Heu… j'avoue que je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle… chercheur en lycanthropie peut-être ? blagua-t-il.

McGonagall lui sourit.

_- _si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais en reparler avec vous plus tard. Votre cas nous prendra certainement plus de temps que les autres, j'en ai bien peur.

_- _D'accord. Au revoir, Professeur.

A peine il eut refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il entendit :

« Sirius Black ! »

_- _alors le dragon en herbe a été gentil ? questionna Sirius en passant à côté de son ami.

_- _Pourquoi en herbe ? se moqua Rémus. Aujourd'hui, elle a troqué ses écailles contre de la laine… profite-en !

« Sirius Black ! »

_- _oui, oui, j'arrive, grogna-t-il. Elle a dit quoi pour toi ? ils t'accepteront à Poudlard, tu penses ?

_- _elle a dit que je serais encore trop jeune, et elle veut que je revienne la voir un peu plus tard…

« SIRIUS BLACK ! »

_- _bon, j'y vais avant qu'elle ne rechausse ses écailles !

Enfin, il entra.

_- _même pour ça, vous êtes en retard ! mais que va-t-on faire de vous ? s'écria McGonagall.

_- _Et bien je me disais que je pourrais faire…

_- _Laissez-moi deviner… vous voulez faire Auror ?

_- _Heu… comment vous savez ?

_- _Quand vous m'aviez annoncé vouloir écrire un manuel, Potter m'avait dit la même chose. Et étrangement, le livre en question avait le même titre. Aujourd'hui, Potter m'a informé qu'il comptait devenir Auror. J'en déduis que vous avez encore une fois eut la même idée…

_- _Vous auriez dû faire Divination, plutôt que Métamorphose.

_- _Ne vous moquez pas ou je vous flanque une retenue !

_- _Bien, Professeur. Mais… vous pensez que cette idée qu'on a eu… c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Sirius avec espoir.

McGonagall lui lança un regard impénétrable et froid, derrière sa monture en écaille, puis sourit, amusée :

_- _Evidement que oui… !

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick avait autorisé ses élèves à s'asseoir aux places de leur choix. Il avait finalement regretté, en réalisant combien ils devenaient inattentifs et s'était empressé de séparer les principaux perturbateurs.

James se retrouvait donc assis à côté d'un Pouffsouffle dont il ne s'était jamais aperçut de l'existence. Il déchira un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots dessus, avant de l'ensorceler. Il le lança vers Lily Evans, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe.

Sirius, qui avait vu que son ami écrivait un mot, s'attendait à ce qu'il lui soit destiné. Quand il croisa le regard de James, il plissa les yeux d'un air qu'il voulait meurtrier.

Le parchemin ensorcelé atterrit en douceur sur la table à laquelle était assise Lily. Elle l'ouvrit et la curiosité de son petit ami la fit sourire. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et répondit.

**Qu'as-tu dis à McGonagall ? **_Que je veux devenir Auror._

James ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'empressa de lui répondre.

**Tu es complètement folle ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je t'interdis formellement de faire Auror ! **

_C'est pourtant ce que Sirius et toi voulez faire ! Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher…_

_**Si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis, Evans a raison : elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Maintenant, si tu pouvais vouloir autre chose, ça nous arrangerait. Merci d'avance.**_

**Sirius ! C'est une conversation privée ! **

_**Plus maintenant**_

_Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je devienne Auror ? C'est ridicule !_

_**Parce que nous avons pour ambition de devenir les plus grands Aurors de tous les temps. Et que si tu es là, ça ne sera pas possible.**_

_Je le prends comme un compliment_

**_Tu ne devrais pas ; ce n'en est pas un. Ça veut juste dire que si tu es là, James passera ses journées collé à toi et que je ne verrai jamais mon meilleur ami ! Ensuite, je serai obligé de lui faire la gueule et lui, par fierté, refuseras de me faire des excuses. Et nous verrons nos rêves de gloire réduits à néant, avec notre amitié en prime ! Alors, James s'en voudra toute sa vie et ne pourra jamais se pardonner de m'avoir perdu. Et moi je m'en voudrai de ne pas avoir été plus indulgent et je ne pourrai pas me pardonner d'avoir perdu son amitié. On finira nos jours à se morfondre. C'est ça que tu veux ? Ruiner nos vies à jamais ?_**

**Je peux en placer une ? **

Sirius, tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas un chouilla ?

_J'aime beaucoup ton écriture Rémus ! C'est plus soigné que celle de Black…_

Merci Lily (encore heureux que ce soit plus soigné que Sirius ! le seul qui fasse pire c'est Peter)

Comment ça ? Je suis désolé, je suis très soigné !

_**Oui mais c'est moche ! Et Mumus, je te signale que j'écris très bien ! Toi en revanche, tu écris comme une fille. Moi, rien qu'à l'écriture, on voit que je suis un mec, un vrai !**_

Ouais, là y'a pas de doute…

**Quelqu'un d'autre veut dire quelque chose ? Non ? Tant mieux parce que J'étais EN TRAIN DE PARLER À MA COPINE !**

**_James, mon pote, faut que tu changes ta plume, elle est morte : ça fait des tâches quand tu écris…_**

**J'abandonne... Lily dis quelque chose je t'en supplie !**

_Tu es trop mignon…_

Bon, moi je retourne au cours, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, non, mais je suis sûr de bien écrire, alors cette passionnante conversation ne me concerne en rien.

_**Ouais, retourne écouter le cours… en bon petit préfet !**_

_Comment suis-je censée le prendre ?_

**_Oups ! Navré Evans._**

_Si monsieur Sirius Black voulait bien avoir l'amabilité de nous laisser discuter tranquillement…_

_**Tu vois ? Elle commence déjà à nous séparer !**_

**Sirius, maintenant ça suffit ! Je te préviens je ne te laisse pas dormir dans le dortoir ce soir !**

**_Ouuuuhh je tremble de peur ! C'est bon j'ai compris… je vais aller pervertir Mumus à l'inattention…_**

**Enfin seuls… **

_Oui. James, pour reprendre là où nous en étions, depuis que je sais que cette profession existe, j'ai pour ambition de devenir Auror. Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changé d'avis._

**Soit. Je sais que tu es très têtue. Mais tu as bien pris en compte tous les risques ? Je ne veux pas avoir constamment peur qu'un de ces bouffons de mangemorts te tombe dessus !**

_Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que les mangemorts s'attaquent essentiellement à des gens comme moi. Je veux les envoyer à Azkaban avant qu'ils ne m'aient._

**Avec les yeux que tu as, qui pourrait vouloir te faire du mal ?**

C'est gentil, mais je doute que ce soit mes yeux qui arrivent à stopper quoi que se soit… excepté tes conneries… on en reparle ce soir, tu veux bien ?

**Parce que tu veux vraiment parler ce soir ?**

_Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à quoi ?_

**Bin je connais deux ou trois passages tranquilles... Au pire je peux toujours virer les autres du dortoir...**

_Dans tes rêves !_

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

« Messieurs Sirius Black et James Potter sont priés de se rendre instamment dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ! »

_- _qu'est-ce que vous avez rien fait ? Soupira Larian.

_- _mais rien ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_- _Oh mais si ! se souvint James. Ce serait pas à cause des plants de granulus qu'on a piétiné ?

_- _Non, ça c'était la colle d'avant-hier…

_- _Non, franchement, je ne vois pas…

_- _Oh ! Hedun ! on a oublié de le faire sortir du placard dans lequel on l'a enfermé la semaine dernière !

_- _Tout va bien alors… s'ils nous appellent pour ça, c'est qu'il l'ont retrouvé !

Rémus secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré.

_- _vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire ? vous n'en avez pas marre de passer vos soirées en heures de colle ?

_- _et bien figure-toi, mon cher Rémus, que nous avons pour but d'être à la fin de cette année, les élèves ayant donné le plus de fil à retordre aux professeurs de cette école.

_- _Ah bon ? s'étonna Lily. Vous ne vouliez pas devenir les plus grands Aurors de tous les temps ?

_- _Oui, ça aussi.

« Messieurs Sirius Black et James Potter sont priés de se dépêcher ! »

_- _on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, remarqua Sirius.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

_- _asseyez-vous, leur ordonna sèchement le Professeur McGonagall.

Sirius et James s'assirent en silence, puis s'aperçurent avec surprise que le professeur Slughorn était également présent.

_- _messieurs, je vous annonce qu'un certain nombre d'ingrédients de potion ont été dérobés dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Seriez-vous au courant ?

Ah non, ça n'était pour Dehun, pensa James.

_- _non, professeur, désolé, répondit Sirius.

_- _Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancer, Black ? parce qu'il se trouve que les ingrédients volés correspondent tout à fait aux genres d'ingrédients que vous auriez pu voler pour préparer une de vos délicieuses mixtures. Vous savez, celles que vous déversez régulièrement dans les couloirs de l'école ?

_- _Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner, professeur, déclara James en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

_- _Ecoutez jeunes hommes, vous êtes des élèves excessivement doués, que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je commence à en avoir assez de vous donner des heures de colle. Que faut-il vous faire pour que vous cessiez vos enfantillages ?

_- _Peut-être que si vous essayez les colles dans la forêt interdite… tenta Sirius.

_- _Me prenez-vous donc pour une idiote ? vous pensez vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant que vous pénétrez régulièrement dans la forêt interdite ? vous êtes désespérants… aussi, comme vous ne respectez pas l'autorité des professeurs, et que les punitions n'ont aucun effet sur vous, j'ai décidé de vous donner à présent des devoirs supplémentaires.

La jeune professeur fut ravie de voir les visages des deux garçons se décomposer à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

_- _et nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui. Voici donc la liste des devoirs que les différents professeurs vous ont donnés à faire, ajouta-t-elle en leur tentant deux morceaux de parchemins.

_- _Mais… Professeur ! il y en a cinq ! il n'a même pas été prouvé que nous ayons volé ces ingrédients ! se scandalisa James.

_- _Et bien nous n'avons qu'à dire que c'est pour les sept dernières années… sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, messieurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir, James se tourna, hésitant vers McGonagall :

_- _heu… professeur ?

_- _oui, Potter ?

_- _nous… nous avons appris qu'un… qu'un élève était…

_- _oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

_- _Qu'un-élève-était-coincé-dans-un-placard-à-balais-du-troisième-étage-depuis-une-semaine, débita-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière et de se mettre à courir avec son meilleur ami.

Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour ne pas entendre le cri de colère que poussa le professeur de métamorphose.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Le reste de l'année passa à la vitesse d'un éclair pour tous les septièmes et cinquièmes années. Les professeurs leur avaient donné plus de devoirs cette année que toutes les autres réunies. Et plusieurs élèves avaient d'ailleurs finis par craquer et avaient été forcés de rester à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine à cause de la trop lourde pression.

L'équipe de Quidditch avait dû réussir à gérer son temps entre les cours, les devoirs, et les entraînements. En effet, excepté Isaan et Fred, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient en septième année et préparaient donc leurs ASPICS. Pour Sirius et James, la gestion de l'emploi du temps était d'autant plus compliqué qu'il leur fallait aussi trouvé du temps pour les heures de colle, les devoirs supplémentaires, les farces et graves entorses au règlement qu'ils s'entêtaient à faire.

Comme le lui avait dit Sir Nicholas, Lily avait bien été invitée à passer Noël chez les Potters. Bien qu'elle ait un peu hésité au départ, elle reconnaissait aujourd'hui que loin de sa sœur, elle avait passé son plus beau Noël. Rémus lui, avait convenu avec McGonagall d'essayer de trouver un travail qui le fasse voyager, afin qu'il apprenne le plus de sorts possibles pour les enseigner à ses futurs élèves.

Mais pour le moment, les maraudeurs et leurs amies sortaient de leur examen de sortilèges avec soulagement :

_- _enfin ! C'était le dernier ! Se réjouit Sirius.

Vous vous rendez compte ? nous n'aurons plus jamais d'examens dans cette salle, nous ne reverrons plus jamais toutes ces tables alignées en rangs de granulus, nous n'aurons plus aucun cours dans aucune de ces salles de classe…

_- _Ouais Rémus raison, approuva Zoffanie, c'est génial, ça fait du bien !

_- _Non, au contraire c'est affreux !

Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

_- _cette école ne vous manquera pas ?

_- _si, un peu, concéda Lily, c'est ici que j'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie, alors oui, Poudlard me manquera. Mais la vie qui nous attend est tellement plus excitante ! et puis rien ne nous empêche de venir saluer nos anciens professeurs de temps en temps, Dumbledor ne dira jamais non.

Rémus fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers la salle commune. Sirius prit son ami à part :

_- _ne t'en fais pas mon vieux, on sera toujours là pour t'aider si t'en a besoin !

_- _de quoi parles-tu ?

_- _de la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas envie de quitter Poudlard…

_- _et quelle est cette raison, selon toi Sirius ?

_- _tu n'as pas envie de partir parce que ici, ton secret était protégé, que tu avais un endroit pour te cacher et que tu étais très entouré pour faire face à ton petit problème. Tu as peur parce que tu ne sais pas si tu vas réussir à le gérer hors de l'école. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous pour t'aider.

Rémus regarda Sirius et réalisa qu'il avait raison.

_- _merci, répondit-il seulement avant de rejoindre les autres.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Presque tous les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la grande Salle, qui avait retrouvé son aspect habituel. C'était l'avant dernier jour, et chacun avait déjà commencé à préparer ses valises, profitant de leur temps libre.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor fit alors une entrée bruyante. Ils avaient décidé de faire une dernière partie, puisqu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas avant longtemps. Ils s'assirent à leur table, toujours aussi bruyamment, avant d'apercevoir McGonagall qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Cela les fit baisser d'un ton.

_- _on aura qu'à se donner rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour remettre ça, suggéra Jinn

_- _c'est vrai que ça risque de me manquer de te mettre une raclée ! je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit quand je t'ai engagé comme batteur, tu étais lamentable ! rigola James.

_- _Evidement ! Sirius a passé tout le match à envoyer le cognard sur moi plutôt que sur les autres joueurs !

_- _Peut-être, mais si tu étais aussi bon que tu le prétends, tu n'aurais pas été si déstabilisé et…

_- _Regardez ! s'écria Peter. Vous avez les deux Serpentards qui viennent d'entrer ? qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Les oreilles des deux garçons qui venaient de s'asseoir avaient doublés de volume. En les voyant, Lily éclata de rire et su que son petit ami n'y était pas étranger. Elle se pencha vers Sirius et lui :

_- _Si vous voulez mon avis, vous allez encore avoir des problèmes…

_- _Mais non Evans, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient été en parler puisqu'ils étaient en faute…

* * *

La nuit précédente… 

_- _tais-toi ! Rusard va encore nous repérer si tu continues à chanter comme ça ! Reprocha James à son meilleur ami.

_- _Mais la vie est belle !dit-il en prononçant le mot de passe qui fit coulisser le panneau.

_- _N'exagère pas ! ce n'est pas parce que les cours sont bientôt finis qu'il faut que tu chantes aussi fort et aussi faux dans les couloirs de l'école ! il est vingt-trois heures, ont devraient être couché depuis une heure et demi, alors si Rusard ou un prof nous trouve, on est sûr de passer les deux derniers jours en colle !

_- _Roh ! mais quel rabat-joie tu nous fais ! est-ce que tu sais que…tu as entendu ?

Il s'était soudainement arrêté de parler. James tendait l'oreille, ayant également entendu les chuchotements provenant de derrière un canapé. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent doucement vers le canapé en question. Ils entendirent alors clairement :

_- _tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

_- _ben on entend plus rien alors peut-être…

Sirius se pencha alors par-dessus le dossier et y surprit deux Serpentards.

_- _alors vous vous amusez bien ?

_- _qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? cracha l'un d'eux.

_- _Je crois que ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question, non ?

_- _On… nous avons été… invités par des filles ! mentit l'autre.

_- _Et tu penses sérieusement que l'on va te croire ? rétorqua James. Aucune Griffondor ne serait aussi stupide.

_- _Je suppose donc que vous étiez ici pour espionnez quelqu'un ? la question est qui ? nous peut-être… ?

_- _Peut-être, et alors ?

_- _Et alors ! ricana Sirius. Nous vous avons facilement repéré, non ? alors peu importe comment vous êtes entré dans notre salle commune, je vous conseille vivement de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Après dix minutes supplémentaires de joutes oratoires, James et Sirius jetèrent les deux intrus dehors. James leur lança un sort qui eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement la taille de leurs oreilles en leur précisant qu'il leur rendait un grand service : la prochaine fois ils n'auraient pas besoin d'entrer pour les espionner.

Alors qu'ils partaient sans demander leur reste, Sirius leur cria :

_- _la curiosité et la bêtise ne font pas bon ménage ! vous devriez vous en souvenir !

* * *

Dans la Grande salle… 

_- _et vous croyez réellement que vous allez vous en sortir ?

_- _on n'est pas plus prêt de m'attraper que d'inventer des baguettes automatiques ! assura Sirius.

Tout à coup, tout bruit, toute conversation cessa. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, ils s'aperçurent que Dumbledor s'était levé.

_- _désolé d'interrompre votre repas, mais je voudrais que les élèves suivants se rendent immédiatement devant mon bureau : James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Lily Evans.

Cette dernière, qui avait bien rigolé en voyant le visage de ses amis se décomposer – bien qu'elle n'ait pas comprit pourquoi Rémus avait également été appelé – senti son expression prendre la même teinte blanchâtre en entendant son nom. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se marchèrent piteusement à la suite du directeur.

Arrivés devant la statue qui indiquait l'entrée du bureau, Dumbledor se retourna vers eux et demanda à Rémus et Lily de bien vouloir attendre qu'il en ait fini avec leurs amis.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

_- _tout s'éclaire, déclara Lily.

_- _De quoi tu parles ?

_- _Il va engueuler James et Sirius parce qu'ils ont fait les idiots toute l'année et nous féliciter pour notre excellent travail de préfet.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

_- _Asseyez-vous jeunes hommes, leur intima le professeur Dumbledor.

_- _Professeur, attaqua Sirius, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes jeunes, et que tous les jeunes font des erreurs. Nous avons fait les idiots pendant très longtemps, mais bien que nous trouvions ça très amusant, nous sommes conscients que nous avons parfois un peu dépassé les bornes. Mais aussi, il faut dire que votre règlement comporte des closes particulièrement stupides et…

_- _Monsieur Black. Je sais très bien tout cela, mais ce n'est pas pour vous punir ou vous faire la morale que je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau ce midi. Même si vous êtes deux jeunes gens très… vifs, vous restez brillants et avez un potentiel magique très puissant. Vous êtes naturellement doués et je suis persuadé que vous êtes également très intelligents. Aussi, je pense que vous êtes conscients de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ces murs et que vous n'y êtes pas insensibles. Il se trouve que le sorcier se faisant appelé Lord Voldemort était élève dans cette école et que je le connais bien. J'ai créé un ordre secret : L'Ordre du Phoenix. Il est composé de la plupart des professeurs de cette école et des sorciers les plus doués que je connaisse. Vous allez quitter cette école et entrer dans la vie réelle. Je sais que vous êtes très impliqués dans la lutte contre la magie noire, bien que d'une façon qui vous ait coûté de nombreuses sanctions. Je vous propose de rejoindre l'Ordre.

_- _Que… quoi ?

_- _Oh bien sûr, vous avez entièrement le droit de refuser. Et sachez que si vous ne voulez pas courir de grands dangers en intégrant l'Ordre, parce que ne vous leurrez pas, vous serez en danger et rencontrerez de nombreuses épreuves et difficultés, et bien sachez que j'appuierai tout de même votre candidature comme Aurors.

_- _Professeur ?

_- _Oui Potter ?

_- _Je pense pouvoir parler en notre nom à tous les deux. Nous vous remercions de votre confiance, et acceptons cette offre. Quoi qu'il se passe, quels que soient les dangers, nous les affronterons.

_- _Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous jeunes hommes. Encore merci et bravo pour votre courage. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos amis en sortant.

James réalisa alors qu'il comptait leur faire la même demande.

_- _Professeur Dumbledor ?

_- _Qu'y a-t-il ?

_- _Sauf votre respect, je vous interdis de demander à Lily de faire partie de l'Ordre.

_- _Je comprends, sourit le directeur. Mais mademoiselle Evans est une sorcière exceptionnelle et nous aurons besoin de son aide. De plus, je crois que vous êtes assez bien placé pour savoir que personne n'empêche Lily Evans de faire quelque chose une fois qu'elle l'a décider.

Oui. James le savait, et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait peur.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Pour leur ultime petit déjeuner à Poudlard, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de se lever tôt. Pour trois d'entre eux, cela n'avait pas été très difficile puisque malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas réussit à fermer l'œil. La proposition de Dumbledor – qu'ils avaient tous acceptée – leur présentait l'avenir sous un autre jour.

Ils rejoignirent les filles qui étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Lily et Larian, qui avaient toutes deux dit oui à l'offre du directeur, n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils s'assirent aux places qu'elles leur avaient réservées et commencèrent à manger en silence, avant de s'apercevoir que les aliments ne passaient pas. Les hiboux fondirent alors sur les tables dans une nuée qu'ils avaient tous conscience de voir pour la dernière fois. Tout le monde ouvrit son courrier et on sentit une vague de terreur se propager parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Tous surent que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à partir de cet instant, et chacun se tournait vers ses amis et ses condisciples, se demandant s'ils seraient encore vivants, s'il les reverrait à la rentrée prochaine.

En première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait un article informant du meurtre massif de quatorze sorciers par des Mangemorts. Lord Voldemort avait revendiqué ce massacre, pour une des premières fois depuis le début de son règne de terreur.

James, Sirius, Rémus, Lily et Larian se regardèrent. Ils prirent alors conscience de ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'ils rejoignent l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tous savaient que se serait dur, effrayant, douloureux et éprouvant, mais ils y étaient prêts.

James prit la main de Lily sous la table et la serra très fort. Une larme perla sur la joue de cette dernière. Il l'embrassa, la serra dans ses bras, lui dit qu'il aimait plus que tout et lui promit que tout irait bien, alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, comme chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà à bord du Poudlard Express. Sur le quai, il ne restait que Sirius et James, qui s'empreignaient avec une nostalgie déjà sensible du souvenir du village de Pré-Au-Lard, de la cabane hurlante et de L'école de magie et de sorcellerie.

_- _je me suis toujours posé une question, Patmol : pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti avec Larian ?

_- _Cornedrue, je te l'ai dit. Ni Larian, ni moi n'en avions envie. Nous sommes très amis, mais rien de plus.

_- _Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, profitant de leurs dernières minutes de bonheur avant de monter dans le train pour l'enfer.

_- _James ?

_- _Sirius ?

_- _Je suis content que tu sois là. Je t'aime, mon pote.

_- _Arrête, je vais pleurer, sourit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime aussi Sirius.

James monta dans le train en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Sirius, quant à lui, resta encore un moment sur le quai et songea avec ironie que c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait autant en avance à la gare en sept ans. Et que c'était la dernière.

Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledor ; des heures sombres s'annonçaient et, bientôt, ils devraient tous choisir entre le bien et la facilité. En montant à son tour à bord du train, il fut fier d'avoir choisi le bien.


End file.
